


The Marauders and the Time Travelling Potterhead

by LovePadfoot



Series: The Marauders and the Time Travelling Potterhead [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Multi, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePadfoot/pseuds/LovePadfoot
Summary: A Potterhead (muggle of course!) mysteriously travels in time and space and comes face to face with the infamous Marauders.How did she even do that?What happens when she meets the rest of the Order of the Phoenix?How does she change everything?Will she save the wizarding world?OrWill she make things worse?Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JKR's baby. Not mine.I only own few characters and this fanfic.





	1. Beauty of the Night

_***My POV*** _

I love the nights. Because its when wonderful things happen.

Life begins at night!

**"Some nights are made for torture, or reflection or the savouring of loneliness." - Poppy Z. Brite.**

Night is like a blotting paper.

It's true. I think the people who not only faced every damn crap life gave, but accepted it and lived through it are the ones who knows the beauty of night.

Because they know what real darkness in life is. They know what hope is. They know what pain is. They know what emptiness is.

Because they wait for night to come, To drown everything and to light up few things.

**"The day has eyes; the night has ears." ~David Fergusson**

The dark sky represents the darkness in our lives.

The moon and the stars represents the hope. Hope can liven up anything.

And the dark sky on a new moon night represents the emptiness and pain when there is no hope.

And you wait desperately for atleast a faint Star to show up.

Desperation kills you from the inside sometimes when you know the things you wish to happen are impossible.

But still the night is beautiful. Because at last your soul is free. The world is silent. Everyone is asleep and you let your mind, heart and soul to roam and conquer the world.

**"Nothing like a night time stroll to give you ideas."**

**~J.K. Rowling, "The Egg and The Eye," Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**

**"No sight is more provocative of awe than is the night sky."**

**~Llewelyn Powys, quoted in Highs by Alex J. Packer.**

**"Some praise the Lord for Light,**

**The living spark;**

**I thank God for the Night**

**The healing dark."**

**~Robert William Service, "Weary".**

I say, Night is full of wonders.

It heals.

It helps.

It's serene.

It's dangerous and yet

It is beautiful.

The stars. I dnno how to describe them.

They make you dream.

They make you think.

They are enchanting.

They make you fall in love with them.

Whenever you are alone and stargazing, and a smart or quirky or a funny idea crosses your mind, you can see a star wink as if it read your mind and agrees with you!

I donno about anyone out there, but the night sky makes me fall in love with myself. It encourages me. It strengthens me from within.

And the stars, they are sexy!

Life gave me all kinds of shit from the beginning... Believe me... All kinds of shit... It dint care about my age or maturity.

After all  **" Life isn't fair."**


	2. Books and I

_**My POV*** _

I am a girl and I'm brought up in a strict home.

**Strict parents.**

This is  **India.**

And I am a _'small town girl'._

So things are never easy.

If your parents are well educated and strict, you are screwed up.

And if they are professors, believe me, you don't want that life.

You don't have a choice.

They decide your future. Typical brown parents *eye roll*

You can't win an argument. -_-

You can't choose what you wanna study or what you wanna become.

I donno if others face the same problems. But I face worse things.

And yeah, life is a race.

But strict parents create sneaky kids.

I am one. The most reckless, rebellious and a sensitive person at the same time.

I faced both physical and mental abuse from childhood. Molested. From some sick relatives and from the guys I fell in love with too.. Wow!

**If children don't find love in the family, they search for love outside**. From strangers in the outside world. And sometimes they mistake sympathy, lust, attraction or whatever the positive shit people give you to be love. And that's the mistake I've made.

I fell for the wrong guys.

And the wrongs guys never care about you or your bloody feelings after they make sure that you have completely fallen for them.

They make you feel like shit after a while. And sometimes you are stuck up and too scared to leave him because you think you'll never find someone to find you.

You'll realize it one day, that no one can love you better than yourself. But you'll realize it too late and the damage is already done.

Your heart is in pieces and you spend your time picking up those pieces for yourself.

And you make sure you are not ready for any heart shit anymore.

But one thing keeps you alive.

**Books!**

Yes books!

They suck your soul.

They make you happy.

They gives your mind and heart the best orgasms.

They break you but they'll mend you.

They show you what true love it.

They show you what pain is.

They show you what death us.

They show you what life is.

They keep you very much alive.

I love reading books. I've read loads of books since my childhood.

But books and I were on a break for a while. Like, from the time I started my high school and got busy striving for grades, like when I got into relationships. But now and then I got back to my first love- books.

And when I finally got fed up with the shit life has been giving me for years- worst relations and epic breakups, and when I finally graduated from the University, I got back with my first love, Harry Potter.

**Yes. I was and am and will be a Potterhead**

**I am a Gryffindor.**

**A proud Gryffindor.**

I am brave, reckless, adventurous rebellious and loyal too. I am not exaggerating. I've done loads of things they told me not to do, for fun and to make myself happy. Some were dumb shit too. Well actually most of them were.

I read many books. But  **nothing will replace Harry Potter**.

**JKR**  taught me a hell lot of things and I will ever be greatful to her.

I love everything about the books. Everything.

Like I said, I love the nights and I am a stargazer since my childhood.

I talk to the sky, to the stars, to the wind, to the trees, to everything. It makes me feel happy and sad too.

And being in the Harry Potter fandom, and read and re read, watched and re watched the books and movies for 'I lost the count' times and with all these tumblr and fandom posts to break my heart more everytime, all I do is think about "what if" scenarios.

I cry my heart out every time about a death post or a what if post..

To me Harry Potter is real.

And to every pure heart, Harry Potter is real. It shapes us into better people. I dare anyone to argue on that.

It's real. And that's when it happened.

The Impossible...


	3. The Impossible

_***My POV*** _

 

So,

Like every other night, I sneaked up to our terrace after everyone's gone to bed to stargaze for hours.

I wore my Hogwarts t-shirt and had my Time-turner around my neck. I sat on the floor and leaned on the wall, looked up at the sky and repeated my daily ritual. Mourn.

_"The Marauders shouldn't have died. No. It's wrong. Things shouldn't have gone that way. Poor kids. Lily and James were just 21. Remus was left alone for 12years. Sirius shouldn't have switched the secret keeper. Peter was a coward and the war changed him. He just wanted to survive but chose the wrong path. Regulus was a kid. He was alone. But a brave soul. He should've gone to Dumbledore or his brother. Frank and Alice? No. Poor Neville. Nooo...nooo...this is wrong. Everything is wrong. Fred... Tonks ... Dobby... Hedwig... Poor Cedric, he was a sweetheart, always fair and kind... No..._

_That night..that aweful night... The marauders died...everyone died..._

_James was murdered._

_Sirius' soul was gone and so was Remus'. Peter was left alone without any friends._

_If someone had warned them._

_If someone had put some sense into Peter._

_If only Sirius hadn't doubted Remus._

_If only James let Dumbledore be the secret keeper._

_If only Sirius made peace with his brother._

_If only..._

_They were all kids. Kids._

_They graduated and jumped into a war._

_They could have chosen different and safe paths._

_They could have moved out of country._

_They could have done a lot of things._

_But no._

_They chose to fight._

_Fight for the light._

_Fight for justice._

_Fight for the world._

_Fight for a better future._

_They were all heroes._

_Everyone of them._

_The Order of the Phoenix._

_Unsung heroes in the books._

_They could have lived._

_They shouldn't have died._

_Yes I know._

_Death doesn't discriminate._

_But still._

_They shouldn't have died._

_The Marauders and Lily. Regulus. Dumbledore. Snape. Fred. Tonks. Dobby. The fallen fifty..._

_Sirius...such a faithful and a loyal friend! He rotted in azkaban for 12years and his obsession kept him sane! He was sharp. He recognized Wormtail the moment he saw him in the paper, broke out of prison to avenge his brother and sister's deaths. And died saving Harry!_

_He might be a git and a bully. But he was a pure soul!_

_Remus...grew alone... And was doubted by Sirius... And when his brother and sister died, he was left alone once again...with grief and pain..denied love...but died after he had a son...pure, kind and a sweet soul..._

_Peter...he thought he did right...but lost everything when he deceived his loyal friends...lived like a rat for 12years...scared for his life...left alone...forever..._

_Regulus...alone...he was just a kid...he wanted to change... He wanted light... He wanted to keep his family safe..._

_Brave soul..._

_James...he went to face voldy unarmed...unarmed... He loved Lily... He loved Harry... He wanted to buy them some time... James..._

_Lily...u pure soul...u beautiful soul...sacrificing one's life is the toughest and the bravest thing one can do..._

_They both should've seen Harry grow... They were all kids..._

_They were all just kids..._

_Kids fighting for light..._

_Kids fighting for better world..._

_Lost their lives just because of a little wrong decision.._

_If only someone stopped them.._

_If only someone helped them..."_  my heart cried.

_"Oh you grow up! You ain't a kid! You gotta think about your damn life. Oh wait! You don't have one, do you? "_  my mind sneered.

Yes this happens every time. My heart and my mind argues about everything.

You know it's a war when they both don't agree on anything. The heart is emotional and the mind is practical.

_"You don't understand... you never will. You are full of the practical nonsense",_  my heart said.

_"Yeah. And that is why you actually survived! Haven't you learned anything? Being all sentimental and crap...what did you gain? Nothing! Do you plan about your career? Listen, they're going to get you married off to a guy and do you-"_

_"I don't wanna keep worrying about all those right now. Please. Just let me have my moment! It's night for Godric's sake! People think at night!"_  my heart tried to reason.

_"Yeah! They think about the Real Things!"_

_"The marauders are real for me. The Order of the Phoenix is real for me!"_

_"Everything fictional is real to you!"_

_"Because they are less dangerous maybe."_

_"Just tell me one 'less dangerous' fictional thing."_

_" ... "_

_"Well?"_

_"..."_

_"Ha!"_

_"I don't have to convince you... please let me-"_

_"Mourn over the deaths of some fictional people, cry and then give me a headache! I know..."_

_"I want to go there... To the wizarding world of Britain. To the Order of the Phoenix. Change everything. And let it be a happy ending!"_

_"You've been doing this thing for like... what? How long? Days?"_

_"Years! And I hope one day my wish will come true! You know love can do anything! Love is magic! Love is everything! Love can make the impossible things possible!"_

_"You know? You've been single for like 2years? Thanks for that though! You gave me enough shit to deal with, all these years. I say don't fall for a guy but you won't listen. You always fall for the wrong guys and then when things turn upside down, I've to face shit! But I helped you survive everything. And now, you are deeply in love with this fictional guy and you know what you are doing to me? To yourself? "_

_"He makes me feel soooo good"_

_"He doesn't exist"_

_"He does"_

_"In you?"_

_"Yes. I love him. I love him like I've never loved anyone. And he deserves to be loved. To be loved soo deeply. I just wish he never died. I just wish they survived...I -"_

_"Look! A shooting star!"_

_"Oh I wish my dream comes true this time!"_

_"There's another one... There's another... Shooting stars! No its like... Is it a meteor shower?!"_

_"Is that..."_

_"What's going on?"_

A cluster of stars in the sky moved in a spiral motion. I sat there awestruk. It was beautiful. And slowly they started descending, just like they show in the movies. It was truly a wonderful sight. All twinkling stars...like I dnno glitters...

They got closer and formed into a bright ball of light. A bright blue light. It hovered above my head. I lifted my hand and touched it at first it was warm and then it became hot. It shot into my chest and I fell on the floor. It felt like I was pushed into a tank of hot water. I felt dizzy. I felt suffocated. I got to my feet and ran down the stairs. I tripped over many things. I ran into my room and turned on the air conditioner because I needed the cool air. I felt nauseous. I felt a tug in my heart. I felt my heart beat in my head. I swayed and fell on my backpack on the floor. I felt a lurch in my stomach.


	4. Is this a Dream?

_***My POV*** _

I felt like I've been stabbed with a hundred daggers.

_"See? What have you done? You get bloody migraines every time you cry!"_ my mind muttered.

_"It hurts!"_

_"That's why I keep telling you to stay away from fandoms you piece of shit!"_

_"I didn't walk into a fandom. I was minding my own business. The fandom barged into my life and dragged me into it's world."_

_"Oh shut up!"_

_"Will you please stop arguing?"_

_"I can smell chocolate."_

_"It's warm. But also cold."_

_"Something is wrong!"_

_"Nothing is... It's a dream!"_

_"Wake up... Wake up you fool!"_

_"I feel safe and good! you don't like it do you? Being safe and secure? You are always paranoid. "_

_"Shut up and wake up you fool! This ain't a dream!"_

_"In dreams we enter a different world that is entirely our own!"_

_"Stop quoting freaking Dumbledore! You are insane!"_

_"It's good to be insane!"_

_"Don't you think? At all?"_

_"Oh! I thought it was your job?"_

_"Don't you feel something different?"_

_"I told you. Its warm and smells like chocolate. Its not different. Its pleasure!"_

_"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOUR BODY IS MOVING! WAKE UP!"_

_"It's not. Who would come to my room in the middle of the night?"_

_"Unless you forgot to lock the doors? I hear voices. BLOODY WAKE UP!_ " my mind screamed.

Snap! I opened my eyes and found myself looking straight into a confused pair of green eyes.

_"Shit!"_  I swore and tried to get away from that person and ***THUD***  I fell down...from his arms...onto the cold ground.

_"Woah! Careful there!"_  Someone caught me from behind.

***WACK***  I turned around quickly and punched him on his jaw without a second thought.

_"What the fck!"_  He swore, as he staggered, his stormy grey eyes boring into mine.

_"Who the hell are you?"_  I screamed moving away from them.

_"Calm down miss!"_  the green eyed guy said. A Brit?

_"Calm down? CALM DOWN MY FOOT!"_  I screamed _. "You...you kidnapped me! Bastards!"_  I screamed furiously.

_"What? Kidnapped you? What the fck is wrong with this lunatic? Why would we kidnap you? We were trying to help you"_  the grey eyed guy said furiously rubbing his jaw.  _"You popped out of thin air and fell unconscious. And when we got to you, you were talking some shit. We try to help you, and you wake up and start hitting us and accusing-"_

_"Who are you? Why are you looking different"_  I turned around. It was a dark alley we were standing under a street lamp and it was snowing.  _"What's with your clothes? The weather? It doesn't snow in my country. The accent? The street?"_  I looked around confused and took a step back. They have the confused look on their faces. _"What is this place?"_  I asked aloud.

_"I think she's got a bloody blow on her head"_  the grey eyed guy said looking at me. The green eyed guy frowned and nodded.

_"There is nothing wrong with my head!"_  I thundered. _"What the hell is this place? Who are you?"_

_"Calm down woman. You don't want to get in trouble, do you?"_  the grey eyed guy said coldly.

_"Are you threatening me mister?"_  I asked looking around for an escape and preparing myself to throw a few punches. The snow was biting my feet.

_"Well, he dint mean it that way miss. Please calm down."_  The green eyed guy said calmy.

_"Don't.. Don't you 'calm down' me! Why? You scared? Where the hell am I? What is this place?"_  I shrieked.  _"Alright listen, leave me alone and I won't speak a word to anyone. Let me go home. Just let me go okay? I am not a real use to you. Alright? I...I...I am a lesbian. Okay? I dont like men. So no real use. I've to go back. I've... I've got cancer and will die in few days and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the beds of some..stupid assholes or beasts!"_  good gracious what am I talking? Way to go girl! Way to go!  _"Just let me go home. And human trafficking is wrong. You are destroying lives of people. Would you do it to your mothers or sisters? Wou-"_

_"Well I don't mind trafficking my dear mother! That old hag! But she isn't a real use though!"_  I grey eyed guy shrugged and the green eyed guy sighed.

I widened my eyes  _"You are heartless! How could.. How...There..there is a special place for people like you in hell!"_  I spat

_"Well I never knew Satan was well organized,"_  he smirked.

_"You..."_  I sighed _"Just let me go. I'll keep my mouth shut. I'll never go the police. I ...please..."_  I shivered from the cold. My feet were already numb and I sank to my knees.

The green eyed guy took a step towards me. His eyes were...concerned? and the grey ones were...suspicious!

_"Don't be stupid"_  warned my head. And what was that rubbish story?

I flinched.


	5. Realisation

_***My POV*** _

_"Please"_  he said calmly _"We are not holding you. You are free to go. We aren't here to harm you. Okay? If we are here to harm you, we'd have done someting the moment you started screaming. We did not kidnap you. Do you think a kidnapper would let your hands and legs go untied? We are here to help you. I know these are dark times. Here,"_  he took off his cloak and wrapped it around me.  _"Calm down. Padfoot, she is just hurt. Contact Lily. She need some help."_

My heart skipped a beat. Did he just say PADFOOT?

_"Pa..Padfoot?"_  I looked at the grey eyed guy. He raised his eyebrows and looked suspicious.

I turned to the green eyed guy, _"M..Moony?"_  I asked.

They both were startled. In a moment Padfoot was beside Moony, his wand drawn and pointing towards me.

I looked at them.

I got to my feet and so did Moony.

**Green eyes, messy sandy brown hair, triangular face, long nose, thin lips, clean shaved face, a scar on his neck, still young and almost 6feet.**

**Grey eyes, straight and short raven hair falling into his eyes, strong jawline, perfect long sharp nose and lips, clean shaved face, one or two inches shorter than the other guy.**

I started laughing. They looked bewildered.

_"Good Godric! I'm dreaming! My brain's playing tricks on me! I'm frikkin hallucinating! Oh Merlin! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Lily! Wow!"_ I laughed my ass off..  _"Well...my imagination is pretty good though. You guys look beautiful. I know my brain is awesome. But this is the first time this feels so real! Wow!" I looked around. "Marauders, Order, wizarding war...great! Great job"_  I patted myself on the shoulder.

They both raised their wands.

_"Who are you?"_  Padfoot asked furiously.

_"And how do you know about us? And the Order?"_ Moony asked.

I raised my eyebrows  _"Awww...ickle Padfoot and Moony are going to hurt me? You are in my dream boys, you can't hurt me! This is my dream, my imagination! "_  I grinned.

_"We need to take her to Mungo's,"_  Moony said.

_"Mungo's? But why? Listen, put your wands down and let's have some fun before I wake up. Call Prongs and Lily too. I wanna see how my brain imagined them to be. I should say, you look fantastic! "_  I grinned.

_"Oh yes we will have fun you crazy lunatic! Another filthy game of the death eaters, eh?"_  Padfoot sneered and waved his wand.

I was knocked to the ground and with another wave of his wand, he bound me with ropes.

_"This isn't a nice dream"_  I groaned.

He walked over to me and put his wand on my throat.

_"Now tell me who are you or say goodbye to your dear life,"_  he snarled.

_"Bad dream. Bad dream. Bad job,"_  I sighed.

_"Stop playing games and tell us the truth!"_  He snarled.

_"What truth? Ugh.. why is it hurting so much? You don't get hurt in your dreams! Untie me, you bloody git!"_  I said through my gritted teeth.  _"I never wanted this to happen. All I wanted-"_

_"Stop your bloody dream nonsense. This isn't a dream! This is real. This is fckng real!"_  He growled.

_"No its not. It can't be,"_  I said bewildered and looked at Moony.

He kept staring at me intently.

_"Padfoot.."_  He said calmly  _"She needs to-"_

_"Slap me"_  I said.

_"What?"_  They both looked at me as if I asked them to kill me.

_"You heard me right. Slap me,"_  I said.

_"We don't hit women,"_  Padfoot said sternly.

_"I wanna make sure that this is real. Please,"_  I said.

Padfoot frowned and waved his wand. A jet of water splashed on my face.

I shrieked.

_"A..a...al..alright...I..I...b..be..believe...Th..th..this is real..."_  I gritted through my teeth.

He waved his wand again and dried my clothes.

_"Untie me. Please."_

_"First tell me who you are,"_  he said sternly.

_"Not here. I need to talk to Dumbledore. What year is it?"_

_"New Year, 1979,"_  Moony replied.

_"WHAT?!"_

_"January 1st, 1979."_

_"Wow!"_  I looked around and blinked.

_"I'm on your side. Untie me and I need to talk to Dumbledore."_

_"You think you can just ask us-"_

_"You are an unregistered animagus and you are a werewolf. I don't think everybody knows that! Take me to Dumbledore. Now! I don't know how long I have here!"_

The colour left their face and they stared at me gobsmacked.

I felt dizzy and then everything went black.


	6. The Mysterious Night

_**#Sirius' POV#** _

_"You are barking mad, Padfoot,"_  Moony laughed.

We were returning home after patrolling Diagon Alley. It's New Year, we should be partying now. But we can't when the world is in danger and people are dying everyday. We partied all these years. And now, its our duty to protect the people. Both muggles and wizards alike. We had few drinks at a muggle bar though.

_"No, I'm serious Moony. I will-"_

We heard a loud crack in the alley and ran in that direction. We found a girl, unconscious on the snow. She was wearing a white T-shirt and night pants and was bare footed. She was brown skinned and had shoulder length dark hair.

_"Where did she come from?"_  I asked taking my wand out and looking around.

_"No idea. Look, she's bleeding. Might have been attacked,"_  he said pointing to her head.

_"I hurts!"_  She groaned.

_"Is she awake?"_  I asked looking at her.

He tapped on her cheek.

_"I didn't walk into a fandom. I was minding my own business. The fandom barged into my life and dragged me into it's world,"_  she said.

_"What is she talking about?"_  Moony asked confused.

_"Will you stop arguing?"_  she muttered.

_"Is she alright? Is she talking to us?"_  I asked confused.

_"I don't know. But let's take her to Mungo's before something goes wrong,"_  Moony said picking her up.

_"It's warm. But also cold,_ " she mumbled when Moony lifted her up. We both looked at each other.

_"Something is wrong with her, mate,"_  I said taking her backpack.

_"Nothing is.. It's a dream,"_  she mumbled.

_"You gotta wake her up Moony, if she is dreaming—"_

_"I feel safe and good! you don't like it do you? Being safe and secure? You are always paranoid,"_  she mumbled.

_"Moony this is creepy."_

But he wasn't paying attention to me. He was looking at her with a puzzled expression.

_"Are you sure she is-"_

_"In dreams we enter a different world that is entirely our own!"_  she mumbled again.

_"Look here,"_  Moony said pointing towards her T-shirt. I walked over to look at it.

It was  **Hogwarts coat of arms.**

_"She goes to Hogwarts?"_  I asked puzzled.

_"Or went?"_  He added.

_"It's mental. We never knew they made t-shirts!"_  I said.

_"It's good to be insane!"_  she mumbled.

_"Listen Moony, she's playing some tricks."_

_"Oh! I thought it was your job?"_  she muttered sarcastically.

We both looked confused but also chuckled.

_"Moony there is something seriously wrong, "_  I warned him tapping on her cheek.

_"I told you. Its warm and smells like chocolate. Its not different. Its pleasure!"_  she mumbled.

Moony besides observing her deeply laughed.

_"Look at this,"_  he said pointing towards her neck.

_"It looks like a time-turner?! But how-"_

_"It's not. Who would come to my room in the middle of the night?"_  she muttered.

_"Is that a real time-turner? I don't understand-"_

She snapped open her eyes and looked at Moony.

_"Shit!"_ she swore and tried to push him away and

***THUD***

She fell on the ground. Her hair was damp with blood already.

_"Woah! Careful there!"_  I tried to help her up.

***WACK***

She punched me square in the jaw.

_"What the fck!"_  I swore looking into her eyes.

Fear. They were fear filled eyes.

And the drama began!

_"You...you kidnapped me! Bastards!"_

_"Who are you? Why are you looking different"_  she looked around _. "What's with your clothes? The weather? It doesn't snow in my country. The accent? The street?"_

_"What is this place?"_

_"You want me to calm down? Why? You scared? Where the hell am I? What is this place? Alright listen, leave me alone and I won't speak a word to anyone. Let me go home. Just let me go okay? I am not a real use to you. Alright? I...I...I am a lesbian. Okay? I dont like men."_

_What the fck!_  I thought.

_"So no real use. I've to go back. I've... I've got cancer and will die in few days and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the beds of some...some lunatics.."_  

Merlin's pants! Who will buy this?

_"Just let me go home. And human trafficking is wrong. You are destroying lives of people. Would you do it to your mothers or sisters? Wou-"_

_"Well I don't mind trafficking my dear mother! That old hag! But she isn't a real use though!"_  I shrugged and Moony sighed.

_"You are heartless! How could.. How...There..there is a special place for people like you in hell!"_  She spat.

_"Well I never knew Satan was well organized,""_  I smirked.

_"You..."_  She sighed _"Just let me go. I'll keep my mouth shut. I'll never go the police. I ...please..."_

Well who is holding her?

_"Pa..Padfoot?"_

_"M..Moony?"_  She asked. Does she know us?

She got to her feet, stared at us for a while and burst out laughing.

She is mental.

_"Good Godric! I'm dreaming! My brain's playing tricks on me! I'm frikkin hallucinating! Oh Merlin! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Lily! Wow!"_

She knows us and she is mental.

_"Well...my imagination is pretty good though. You guys look beautiful. I know my brain is awesome. But this is the first time this feels so real! Wow!"_  She looked around. _"Marauders, Order, wizarding war...great! Great job,"_  she patted on her shoulder appreciating herself.

That did it we both raised our wands.

She knows a lot.

_"Awww...ickle Padfoot and Moony ate going to hurt me? You are in my dream boys, you can't hurt me! This is my dream, my imagination! "_  she taunted.

How dare she? Who does that? Who taunts their attackers? She isn't even armed for Godric's sake!

_"This isn't a nice dream,"_  That is what she said when I knocked her down and tied her with ropes.

_"Stop your bloody dream nonsense. This isn't a dream! This is real. This is fckng real!"_  I growled.

_"No its not. It can't be,"_  she said bewildered and looked at Moony.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it! :)
> 
> I'm all open for suggestions.
> 
> I know the way I write isn't really good. But I'll try to improve :)


	7. The Mysterious Woman

_**#Remus' POV#** _

She is totally confused. She thinks she is dreaming. She knows us. If I am not wrong, she time travelled. I say 10 galleons that she time travelled.

But right now she needs to see a healer. She didn't notice that her head was injured, yet. Thick. So thick. But Padfoot needs to go a bit easy on her

_"Padfoot she needs to-"_

_"Slap me"_

_"What?!"_

Why would she ask that?

_"You heard me right. slap me."_

No bloody way!

_"We don't hit women,"_  Padfoot said sternly.

_"I wanna make sure that this is real. Please."_

And when a jet of water splashed on her face, she believed that everything is real.

_"What year is it?"_

Ha! Told you so!

And that's why she should meet Dumbledore.

But Padfoot will never go easy unless he gets what he wants.

_"You are an unregistered animagus and you are a werewolf. I don't think everybody knows that! Take me to Dumbledore. Now."_

How the bloody hell does she know this? We stood there pale and gobsmacked.

But she passed out before we could sat anything.

_"How the bloody hell does she know that?"_  Padfoot blurted out. He looked pale. It was supposed to be a secret that we swore to take it to our grave.

_"I have a hunch! "_

He raised his eyebrows.

_"She time travelled."_

We both stared at her and her locket for few seconds.

_"I'll call Prongs and Lily. You send a message to Dumbledore,"_  Padfoot said pulling out his mirror.

_"Where are we taking her?"_  I asked.

_"Our flat,"_  he shrugged.

I sent a patronus to Dumbledore and we took her to our apartment.

Lily and James arrived the next moment.

_"What is it Padfoot? And who is she?"_  Prongs asked the moment he entered the sitting room and found an unconscious, injured woman on the couch.

_"Lily, your area,"_  I told her and she jumped into her healer mode. She is a healer trainee at Mungo's.

Dumbledore arrived few moments later.

I told them the whole story.

_"This is interesting,"_  Dumbledore mused.  _"And the Time Turner?"_

I put the broken Time Turner on the table.

_"Are you sure that you found it this way?"_  He asked.

_"Positive. It was already broken when we found her,"_ I replied.

_"Is that a real one?"_  Lily asked.

_"Well, the hour glass is broken. But still there are traces of magic,"_  Dumbledore replied.

_"And she didn't know she time travelled?"_  Prongs asked.

_"How odd..."_

_"All she did was annoy the crap out of us calling it a dream,"_  Padfoot said.  _"Well, this is her backpack. It's heavy,"_  he placed the backpack on the table.

_"Did you..."_

_"No mate"_  Padfoot rolled his eyes. " _I did not go through her stuff."_

_"What do you say, Dumbledore?"_  Lily asked.

_"Let's hear something from her first,"_  he smiled.

_"I say it's a trap,"_  Padfoot frowned.

_"Ah! We shouldn't judge too soon,"_  Dumbledore smiled.

_**#My POV#** _

I woke up in a candle lit room on a couch. I looked around. This isn't my room. I got up hastily and pushed the covers.

_"Woah!"_  I felt dizzy and I slumped down on the couch again.

_"Ah! Hope you rested well,"_  I heard a calm voice and turned to its owner.

He was sitting in a chair, in midnight blue robes, his twinkling blue eyes studying me. He wasn't alone though. He was with four people, Sirius, Remus, a boy with glasses whose messy hair was stuck up in all directions and a beautiful red head.

_"Al...Albus Dumbledore,"_  I said getting to my feet.

He smiled _"Seems like you know me Miss...?"_

My name?

_"Katherine Pryde,"_  I said.

_"Katherine Pryde?"_  Dumbledore asked narrowing his eyes.

_"Yes"_  I nodded.  _"Kitty Pryde,"_  I shrugged.

He slowly nodded his head.

_"Nice T-shirt there,"_  he said. I smiled.

_"And I am from the future..."_  I said looking at everyone. Remus was smiling. _"And I'm not from here either. I'm from... Umm... India.."_

They raised their eyebrows.

_"India? So, you mean to say you travelled in time and space?"_  Dumbledore asked.

_"But.. Is that possible? "_  Remus asked confused.

_"I.. I donno... I donno how I ended up here. It just happened all of a sudden."_

_"What do you mean it just happened all of a sudden? You were using a Time turner, weren't you?"_ Lily asked.

_"A Time turner?"_  I asked. _"What Time Turner?"_

_"This one,"_  Remus pointed to a time turner on the table confused.

I looked at it.  _"It's my locket. It broke?!"_  I felt bad. I looked at them again  _"It's not a time turner. I mean it looks like one. But it's not. Its a present from my friend."_

_"You mean, your friend gave you a time turner as a present? Who in the name of Merlin's pants does that?! And your Ministry doesn't set any rules or restrictions about using time turners?!"_  James asked bewildered.

_"Well...ummm... I donno, do I? I... I am a muggle and that is not a time turner. Its jewellery"_

_"What?!"_  all except Dumbledore exclaimed at once. He raised his eyebrows.

_"Bullocks!"_  Sirius said

I sighed  _"I am a muggle. I'm no witch! It's true. Sir, I'm telling you the truth. You are an excellent legilimens and you now that I am not lying."_

_"I must say, you are an excellent occlumens" Dumbledore_  said calmly.

_"A what?!"_  I asked confused.

_"My dear, if you are aware of legilimency, then you surely do know what occlumency is, don't you?"_

_"I do know what occlumency is. But...but what...why did you call me an excellent occlumens?"_

_"To put it into simple terms, I've been trying hard but I can't get into your mind Miss Pryde,"_  he said calmly.

I stared at him gobsmacked.

_"Tell me you are kidding! I.. I am a bloody muggle!"_  I waved my hands in frustration.

_"What are you playing at?!"_  Sirius asked furiously.

_"What amazes me is that, how come a muggle like you know about the wizarding world?"_  Dumbledore asked.

I sighed. _"Alright... I'll tell you everything. Don't interrupt me until I finish. And when I am done, you can use legilimency or veritaserum or whatever to know if I am telling you the truth or not. Okay?"_

They shrugged and nodded.

I took a deep breath and started. _"I am from India. It's Valentine's ...2017...it was night. Probably midnight, I was stargazing on our terrace and I was thinking about you. You four, Regulus, Peter and few other people of the Order."_  I explaind everything about the cluster of stars, the ball of light, how it shot into my chest, how I felt, how I fell unconscious, how my heart and head argued and how I met Sirius and Remus _. "That thing is not a time turner,"_  I continued _. "It is sort of my favorite jewellery. A present. I am a muggle. And...and I read about you guys in a novel. I know you won't believe me. But I'm telling you the truth._

_I know about your wand, sir. Elder, thestral hair core. You won it in 1945._

_I know about the three way duel and the Greater Good. You have a Phoenix, Fawkes._

_Remus John Lupin, born March 10th 1960, to Lyall and Hope Lupin. A werewolf, bitten by Fenrir Greyback at 5 when Lyall sort of offended him. They call you Moony._

_Sirius Orion Black, born November 3rd 1959, to Orion and Walburga Black, brother of Regulus Arcturus Black, ran away from home at 16, to the Potters._

_Alphard Black left you a large inheritance. You have a motorbike. James and you were chased by police for over speed and knocked down the death eaters too. They call you Padfoot._

_James Fleamont Potter, born March 27 1960 to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. You chose that wand. It did not choose you. Head boy but wasn't a prefect. Madly in love with Lily Evans. Met her in Hogwarts Express. Started asking her out in...like 5th year? You both started going out in like 7th year?_

_They call you Prongs._

_Lily Evans, born January 30 1960. Grew up in Cokeworth. Sister of Petunia Dursley. A muggle born and met a wizard kid from Spinner's end at 9. You both found a letter Petunia wrote to Dumbledore asking him to accept her at Hogwarts._

_Sir, your patronus is a Phoenix, Lily's a doe, Remus a wolf, Sirius a dog...Padfoot, James a stag...Prongs,"_ I finished and looked at them.

No one spoke, not even Dumbledore. They stared at me wide eyed and exchanged glances. Only Dumbledore looked amused.

_"Can...can I have some water?"_  I asked breaking the silence.

Lily got up and walked out of the room and came with 6 glasses of water. I took one and thanked her.

_"I still will not believe. You can get the information from anyone,"_  Sirius said.

_"Not about the wand of Dumbledore or the letter Lily's sister wrote to him and more importantly about Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,"_  I said.

The boys shifted and exchanged glances.

_"Well, I must say, I believe you. Only two people know about the letter my sister wrote to Dumbledore. And I don't think he'd be sharing that information to someone after all these years. He might have forgotten about it too,"_  Lily said at last. I smiled at her.

_"I believe you too,"_  Remus nodded.

_"Well, I don't know. But maybe yeah!"_  James shrugged.

_"I don't believe your story. That you are a muggle and all and the star thing and how you got here,"_ Sirius arched an eyebrow.

_"I am telling you the truth. Look at me. Do you find a wand or anything?"_  I waved my hands in frustration.

_"Maybe it's in this,"_  he shrugged and levitated a backpack towards me.

_"How did you get it?!"_  I asked surprised taking it.

_"You came with it. And this fell from your pocket,"_  he said  _"I—"_

_"My phone! Wow! Thanks!"_  I squealed interrupting him.

And I switched on my mobile.  _"It's working!"_  I beamed.

_"That's.. That's a phone?"_  Lily asked amused. I nodded.

_"But it doest have any numbers on it. Just flat-"_

_"Oh! It works on your touch-"_

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

_"Oh! sorry."_

Sirius jerked his head towards the backpack.

_"Yeah right."_  I opened it. _"Its just 2 pairs of clothes, napkins, perfume, lotion, shampoo and MY LAPTOP! Blimey! and the chargers!"_  I said emptying my backpack on the floor.

_"Nothing else?"_  James asked frowning.

_"Yeah, I've got my underwear inside. Do you want me to take them out too?!"_

_"Ummm no..its alright."_

_"So...are we okay?"_  I asked looking at Dumbledore.  _"Because I don't know how much time I have here. I have a lot to tell. A lot that could save your lives. Save everyone's lives. And defeat Voldemort once and for all."_

That alerted everyone.


	8. The Revelations

_"Save lives? So you mean to say..."_  Dumbledore trailed off.

I sighed.  _"Two people here didn't make it through the First wizarding war,"_  I said looking at Lily and James.

James clenched his jaw and squeezed Lily's hand. She went pale.

Sirius and Remus looked as if they were hit with something heavy on their faces.

_"First wizarding war? So there were more?"_ Dumbledore asked calmly.

_"Another one. The first one ended with Voldemort's downfall at the Potter's cottage. The second one started after 13years when he was raised back."_

_"Raised back? You mean he died?"_

_"No sir. He just lost his body. He wandered like kind of a spirit for 13years before he was raised again in flesh."_

_"That's impossible! That's insane. She is mental and she doesn't know what she's talking about! "_  Sirius yelled.

_"Have you talked to your brother recently? "_  I asked.

_"No. And what does he have to do with this?"_  He asked furiously.

_"Bring him here and he'll prove me right. He is in danger Black, believe me. He is going to die. Sir, please tell him to bring Regulus here. Now. Please. Trust me,"_  I pleaded.

_"Sirius?"_  Dumbledore turned to him. _"Would you please go get your brother now?"_

They both stared at each other for a moment and then Sirius nodded and got to his feet.

_"I'll go with you,"_  Remus got to his feet too.

And they both walked out of the room.

I heard the door closed and turned to them.

_"I need to tell you something important now. This year a member of the Order turned his back on you and became Voldemort's spy. The Prewetts, McKinnons, Dorcas, Benjy, Dearborn, they all got killed. And he sold James and Lily to Voldemort. And Sirius was falsely accused for it and sent to Azkaban without a trial. He rotted in that cell for the crime he didn't commit but escaped from Azkaban when he found where the traitor was hiding. Yes, Padfoot escaped from Azkaban and he is the only person to break out from the prison without any aid,"_ I said seriously.

_"Who is it?"_  James asked furiously.

I sighed and looked straight into his eyes. He was fuming.

_"Peter Pettigrew."_

He looked at me gobsmacked. Lily gasped. Dumbledore seemed interested in his fingers.

_"No... He.. He is our friend. He.. He wouldn't do it. He..."_  James choked.

_"This is war James. It changes people. Changes everyone. He was scared. I'm not supporting him. I won't. I will never. He thought he chose the powerful guy. He was wrong."_

_"He betrayed his friends? I...I can't believe it!"_  James paled.

_"Let me tell you this before the others arrive. Listen carefully. This is the most important thing."_

They leaned closer.

_"When I said Voldemort's downfall, I didn't mean you both fought him and over powered him. His downfall was your kid."_

Lily and James exchanged a glance.

_"Yeah.. You went into hiding. You and the Longbottoms. They had a kid too. Voldemort was trying to find you guys. The Order was almost dissolved. Most of them killed by the death eaters. Then Dumbledore came with a plan to hide you guys. The Fidelius charm. Its an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and so its impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, Voldy could search the village where you were staying for years and never find you, not even if he had his nose pressed against your sitting room window!_

_So, when Dumbledore suggested it, he offered to be your secret keeper. Because he knew there was a spy in the Order and ratting out everyone. But you told him..."_  my voice broke _. "You told him, you trust your friends and they...they would never betray you. You chose Sirius to be the secret keeper. But Sirius convinced you switch the secret keeper at last minute, because he knew they would go after him because he is l_ _oyal and a powerful wizard and he thought they would never even think and go for a weak and talentless friend, Peter. You see, he thought Remus was the spy and kept him out of all the important things. War changed him too you see. And he never told anyone about the switch. He thought it was a perfect bluff..The charm was cast and after a week, on the night of Halloween, Voldy came to the Potter's cottage. But you, unarmed went to face him alone...to...to..give time for Lily to escape with your kid. He... He...killed you and...went after her. He..he...gave her a chance to escape but she begged him to leave your kid alone. He killed her. And then when he cast the killing curse at your kid, it rebounded on him._

_That was the night of Voldemort's downfall. Your kid was his downfall. He was gone. But some where out there, Sirius was preparing to go into hiding, giving fake trails...but that night he went to check on Peter and found him missing. He thought something was wrong. And he came to check on you guys. But...but the damage was already done. He knew...he knew what Peter did. He wanted to take your kid. But Hagrid said Dumbledore wanted the kid. So he gave away his bike to Hagrid and went searching for Peter. He found him in a muggle street and chased him. He cornered Peter but Peter was quick. He yelled for the whole street...to hear that Sirius betrayed you guys. He was quicker than Sirius. He..blasted off the whole street, cut his finger and disappeared. And when Sirius realized what hit him, he stood there laughing. Laughing coz he lost everything! The whole ministry workers saw him laughing like a mad man. They took him and sent him to Azkaban...without a trial. Your kid was sent to the Dursleys,"_  I choked. Tears were streaming down my face. Lily and James were holding each other. Lily was crying in his chest. James was crying silently, rubbing Lily's shoulders. Tears streamed down Dumbledore's eyes.

_"You...you let him rot...you let him rot in that cell for 12years! How...how could you do that? There wasn't even a trial! There wasn't even a bloody trial!"_  I screamed at Dumbledore.  _"You give loads of second chances to people. You gave him none! You...just...you just let him rot! For 12yrs. In Azkaban!"_  I yelled _. "You visited Morfin in Azkaban to get his memories! But you never visited Sirius to know the truth! You never did! He never got a trial! Even the Lestranges got a trial for torturing the Longbottoms to insanity but not Sirius! Why? Because he was a Black?! He might be a git. But he is the most loyal person you'll ever find. He would have died...died rather than betray his friends!"_  I yelled.

_***James's POV*** _

_"You...you let him rot...you let him rot in that cell for 12years! How...how could you do that? There wasn't even a trial! There wasn't even a bloody trial!"_  she screamed at Dumbledore.

She was shaking and crying _. "You give loads of second chances to people. You gave him none! You...just...you just let him rot! For 12yrs. In Azkaban!"_  she yelled. _"You visited Morfin in Azkaban to get his memories! But you never visited Sirius to know the truth! You never did! He never got a trial! Even the Lestranges got a trial for torturing the Longbottoms to insanity but not Sirius! Why? Because he was a Black?! He might be a git. But he is the most loyal person you'll ever find. He would have died...died rather than betray his friends!"_  she sank to the floor crying.

I felt an immense pride for Sirius and felt a rush of gratitude towards Pryde for defending my brother.

Lily conjured tissues and gave them to her.

Silence filled the room.

Dumbledore wiped tears off his face with the hem of his sleeve.

_"But... But why did the curse rebound on him?"_  Lily broke the silence. Her eyes were puffy.

Pryde smiled and turned to Dumbledore.

_"You understood it, didn't you?"_  She asked him.

Dumbledore simply smiled and nodded.

_"Ofcourse, the powerful weapon..."_  he smiled. Pryde nodded.

_"A weapon?"_  Lily and I asked confused.

_"You see, when you sacrificed yourself for your kid, though he gave you a chance to escape and you didn't, you...you..evoked an old magic, a powerful one. You provided your kid with an ultimate protection. A shield. Its old magic, that overpowers everything. Even the killing curse. The magic Voldemort had not forseen, the magic he despises,"_ she replied.

_"What magic is that?"_  Lily asked astounded.

_"Love, Lily,"_  Dumbledore smiled _."Love."_

_"Love?"_  Lily and I asked.

_"Yes, Love indeed. It was a sacrificial protection then?"_  Dumbledore asked looking from Lily to Pryde.

She smiled and nodded. _"It protected the kid from Voldemort many times, until he rose back to his body using the kid's blood. And the second wizarding war started. Luckily the kid escaped him again. And Voldemort was killed at last. It was love again that brought his downfall once and for all,"_ She said.

_"So, you say, Love is the powerful magic that can destroy Voldemort?"_  I asked.

_"That can destroy anything and vanquish the evil,"_ Dumbledore nodded _. "Its so powerful, that I guess it is what brought you here?Love for someone?"_  he turned to Pryde beaming.

She looked at him startled.

She opened her mouth several times to say something. And at last, bit her lip,  _"Maybe...yeah,"_ She nodded.

He chuckled.

_"I don't understand... What is it to do with her time travelling?"_  I asked confused.

_"Because... I love you guys. I love the four kids who caused mayhem at Hogwarts, I love the five kids who chose to fight for the right cause and for a happy world, though Peter betrayed you, he died trying to help your kid, in short you five died protecting your kid. I love the kid, who was Voldemort's loyal follower and died trying to destroy him. I love you guys. And I'm in love with...with someone from ...you guys were always like a family to me. A family I never had and always I wish to have. A family that taught me what friendship is, what loyalty is, what pain is. Though you were imaginary, 'cause ...all I did was read about you in books, you were always real to me.. I don't even remember how many times and how many days I've hoped...well, prayed to God, to meet you guys and not let any stupid thing happen to you. I was always ready to give up anything, even my life to meet you guys for atleast an hour and warn you about everything. I know this sounds weird to you. But it's not to me. What's weird is, me time travelling and talking to you guys now. I know I whished for it to happen. But I still can't believe this is real. I'm not dreaming right?"_  She looked at Dumbledore.

He was grinning. He shook his  _"This is real, Pryde."_

She smiled.  _"I'm here. At last!"_ She frowned.  _"Where is Peter?"_  She asked.

_"At his mum's,_ " I replied through gritted teeth.

_"Don't hate him James. He was just scared. I think he thought he was forced into this war. He wanted a little bit of glory and appreciation. After all, he is the weak one of you four, isn't he?"_

_"He betrayed us! He got us killed! He was the reason Sirius was put in Azkaban!"_  I said sharply.

_"But he is your brother, James. Give him a chance. Maybe he didn't change sides, yet. Just talk to him. Or... I donno...you guys are a pack.. I hope you remain the same.."_  Pryde said with concern in her eyes.

_"But... But why did you send my kid to my sister's? She hates me. She despises me!"_  Lily asked furiously for the first time.

_"Lily, if that's the sacrificial protection, then the only place your kid will be safe until he turns 17, is with the immediate family. You and your sister share the same blood. And if I chose to send you kid to your sister's, that means..."_  Dumbledore looked at Pryde curiously.

She sighed,  _"James's parents died of dragon pox... I am sorry,"_  she paused. Her eyes widened,  _"It's this year!"_  she shrieked.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

_"Where are they now?_ " she asked.

_"Visiting my Uncle Charlus,"_  I choked.

_"They're not attacked yet are they?!"_

I shook my head.

_"Ask them to come back and stay home! You see,things might change."_

I nodded. Lily squeezed my hand.

_***Sirius's POV*** _

Moony and I walked out of our apartment into the cold, snowy night.

_"You okay Padfoot?"_

_"I don't know. I feel something is wrong. I don't know what it is."_

_"I know mate. We are in the middle of a war and someone pops out of thin air all of a sudden, from future, who claims herself to be a muggle. And she says James and Lily will..."_  His voice broke. _"But she knows everything about us doesn't she? She said she's trying to help us. Besides, Dumbledore seems to believe her."_

_"We know Dumbledore is sometimes off the rocker!"_

He laughed. _"She mentioned something about the three way duel and the wand. Do you have any idea about that?"_

_"Not even the foggiest,"_  I shook my head. _"A thestral hair core? Do they make wands with the thestral hair?"_

_"Well now we know there is one wand right?"_

_"Yeah!"_  I sighed.

_"And about the spy? Who do you think it is? Or will be?"_

_"Not you, not me and not even Peter because they only recruit excellent wizards. And Peter will be rubbish at dark arts."_

He nodded.

We reached an apparition point.  _"Ready?"_

"Yeah!"

I took hold of his hand and we apparated to the palce I never wanted to go.

We apparated to a deserted place, a few feet away from Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

_"Do you think he will be here?"_  Remus asked.

_"It's New Year's. He will be. We have these stupid family dinners. Do you.. Do you think he is in danger Moony? Like she said?"_

_"We all are in danger. You..you do know he is marked don't you?"_

I clenched my jaw and nodded.

_"And when she said he is in danger, I think he is trying to do something right."_

_"You are one big optimist Moony."_

He gave me a warm smile.

_"Let's go shall we?"_

We walked and stood in front of Number 12.

_"What are we going to do now Padfoot?"_  He asked taking out his wand.

_"Its almost 2 a.m. probably everyone is asleep. So, we walk in."_

_"Walk in?! Are you mental? I say, send a patronus."_

_"Ah! What would I do without you Moony?_ "

He rolled his eyes.

_"Expecto Patronum,"_  I said and a large silvery dog burst out of my wand and shot into the house. _"Now we wait,"_  I sighed.

After a few moments the dog came out through the front door.

The door opened and Regulus walked out of the house, following my patronus. He looked pale and weak.

_"Hello there,_

_Reggie"_

_"Sirius! Lupin?!"_  he looked surprised and walked over to us. _" What are you doing here?"_

_"Come to see my ickle little Reggie,"_  I smirked.

_"I'm not little anymore, Sirius."_

_"Yes. You've grown up. You've grown up so much Reggie,"_  my voice came out sadder than I intended it to be.

He knew that tone.

_"What is it Sirius?"_  he asked concerned.

_"Come with me Reg."_

_"Where?_ "

_"To Azkaban,"_  I said seriously. He flinched.  _"To my place of course!"_

He rolled his eyes. I love when he does that. Whenever I do or say something stupid he rolls his eyes. Mother never liked that though. " _Now_?" He raised his eyebrows.

_"Dumbledore wants to talk to you."_

He raised an eyebrow.  _"Is this something related to your Order?"_

_"No. Something very important. And its urgent."_

He hesitated for a minute and then nodded " _Alright. I'll get my cloak,"_  he walked back into the house.

_"Well that was easy!"_  Moony said cheerfully.

Reg came out moments later. He changed to what my mother calls, _'proper pureblood'_ robes.

I chuckled.  _"Really Reggie?"_  I said eyeing his robes.

_"Oh shut up, Sirius,"_  he muttered.

_"Ready?"_  I asked holding my hand out to him. Moony held my other hand and we disapparated.

_***James's POV*** _

We heard the front door open.

_"James, please don't tell any of this to Sirius. Please. He isn't that mature to understand all these. He'll go after him. You know, Sirius is all edgy and ...thick,"_  Pryde pleaded. I nodded. she is right.

_"I heard that Pryde!"_  Padfoot entered the room followed by pale looking Regulus, and Remus.

_"Which part?"_  I asked

_"Pryde calling me edgy and thick!"_  He growled. _"Did it cross your weird mind that you are the thick one?"_ he sneered at her.

_"I still wonder how that motorcycle of yours is able to carry that big head of yours. Poor thing. Tsk tsk..."_ She shook her in mock concern.

Everyone chuckled.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but Remus cut him off.  _"We have a guest!"_  He said cheerfully.

_"Ah! Regulus. Dear boy, come have a seat,"_ Dumbledore said conjuring a chair for him.

He walked awkwardly and sat in the chair.

_"You wanted to see me Sir? Well I say its quite an unusual time to meet someone,"_  he smiled.

_"And the best time too if you want the meeting to be secretive,"_  Dumbledore smiled.

_"And why, may I ask you want it to be secretive Sir?"_

_"My dear boy, you know it very well don't you?"_  He looked into Regulus's eyes.

He shifted.  _"What do you mean Sir?"_  He asked.

_"Well, it wasn't I who wanted to meet you. Miss Pryde here wanted to talk to you so badly about something. Something regarding Voldemort."_

Regulus flinched and looked horrified.

_"It's just a name Regulus,"_  he said calmly.

Regulus swallowed.

_"This young lady here, is Pryde,"_  Dumbledore said pointing Pryde.

_"Hello,"_  she greeted him with a smile.

He gave her a curt nod.

_"How's Kreacher?"_  She askd smiling.

He looked taken aback. He opened his mouth few times to say something. He looked around.

_"How's Kreacher, Regulus?"_  She asked again.

_"He is fine. He is home,"_  he replied.

_"Fine? And healthy?"_  She asked again.

_"Yes,"_  he said sharply. _"And why may I ask, you are interested in Kreacher?"_

She shrugged.  _"Just wanted to know how that potion tasted."_

The little colour in his face drained and he stared at her flabbergasted.

She looked him in the eye and gave a weak smile.

_"What...what potion are you talking about?"_  He asked trying to look normal.

_"The potion in the cave,"_  she replied.

He opened his mouth and looked at us.

Dumbledore was looking at them curiously. And we all were equally confused. What are they talking about.

_"What cave?"_  he asked.

_"Regulus, you and I both know what cave it is. You do know what I am talking about. Please don't pretend. No. Its not the time to pretend. I know you've been researching on it. You need help."_

_"I don't need any help,"_  he said sharply.

_"Dont do this to yourself Regulus. Its a good thing that you've learnt what's right and what is easy. You chose the easy path first and then realized that it was wrong. And now you chose the right thing. Join the others who chose the right thing."_

_"It's late. I can't. I can't do it,"_  he choked. Tears filled his eyes. He hid his face in his hands. Sirius looked gobsmacked. He never saw his brother like this.

Pryde knelt down before him and took his hands into hers.

_"It's never late Regulus. Its never late. And do you think it was the only one he made? And do you know how to destroy it?"_  she asked calmly looking into his eyes.

He froze.

_"Its not the only one he made Regulus. He made more!"_

_"More?!"_  He looked alarmed.

_"Sorry to interrupt you, but may I know what you are talking about?"_  Dumbledore asked at last.

Pryde and Regulus exchanged a glance, _"Horcrux,"_ they said in unison.

Dumbledore was taken aback. But he seemed amused.

Sirius gasped.

_"What... What's a horcrux?"_  I asked.

_"Tell them,"_  she said to Regulus.

He took a deep breath,  _"A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul. You split your soul, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. A Horcrux could be anything at all, including a living being. They are extraordinarily durable."_

_"But how can you split the soul?"_  Lily asked.

_"Murder and some disgusting things,"_ Sirius snarled.

Regulus nodded, " _The supreme act if evil. It would result in the murderer metaphysically damaging their own soul. And the wizard who wished to create a Horcrux would then use that damage to their advantage by casting a spell which would rip the damaged portion of the soul and encase it in an object. Even if the maker was later killed, he or she would continue to exist in a non-corporeal form, although there were methods of regaining a physical body,"_  he finished.

Pryde looked at us. Now Lily and I understood. And so did Sirius and Remus.

_***Sirius POV*** _

So that's what she meant about the spirit thing. When the curse rebounded, he didn't die.

_"And you thought sacrificing yourself would end everything? Would end him? Regulus, its stupid. Really stupid,"_  her voice broke.

_"What am I supposed to do? Defect him? What would my parents say? And you think he will let me live? He will kill me!"_  He let out a nervous laugh.  _"They will kill my family too! How can I let that happen to them?!"_  He croaked.

When she said he was in danger, she meant he was going to kill himself.

_" 'How can I let that happen to them?' You mean the people who actually convinced you about blood purity nonsense and joining Voldemort and put you through this?!"_

He flinched.

Its their fault. And even mine. I shouldn't have left him with them. I should've dragged him out of that hell.

_"Its just a fckn name, Regulus! Name of the most evil person! A scum! Who uses and kills people! And you thought you could just walk into the cave, drink the potion and get killed by the inferi in the lake?!"_ she yelled furiously.

Inferi? He got killed by inferi?

Why do I feel like someone is piercing a blunt dagger through my chest. Reggie... Reggie... Why didn't you come to me?

_"You are a brave person Regulus. Dumbledore can give protection to you and your parents. Your brother will protect you. He loves you Regulus. He loves you so much. You should have gone to him or Dumbledore when you decided to turn your back on him._

_And did it cross your brilliant mind that a horcrux can't be destroyed with normal spells or aything? And not even a house elf's magic can destroy it?"_ she waved her hands and her voice shook.

Of course I love you Reggie. I'd go to any extent to save you. But you didn't think about me. I will never get over your death Reggie. It surely is my fault. I haven't tried enough to put some sense into you brother.

I got to my feet and walked over to him.

_"You...you decided to kill yourself Reggie?"_  I croaked. Regulus looked at me. Those innocent and excited eyes were now full of pain, grief and fear. Pryde moved away from us.

_"You were right. You aren't a kid anymore. You've grown up Reggie,"_  my voice shook as tears streamed down my face. I knelt down before him.

_"Too grown up to ask your brother for help._

_Sirius, help me with the tie, will you?_

_Sirius, help me with the shoe lace, will you?_

_Sirius, help me with this spell,will you?_

_Or did you forget that you have a brother? You...you disowned me like they did, didn't you Reggie?"_

_"I... I did not,"_  he choked. _"I... I thought you wouldn't care. I .. I thought you hated me... I still wanted to come to you...but then I realized, they would come after you too. They would kill you too."_

I pulled him into a tight hug.

_***Lily's POV*** _

Pryde moved away from them and We slowly walked out of the room to give the brothers some privacy.

Poor Regulus, he must be going through a lot. I wish Severus realises too.

_"He is just a kid,"_  James said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

_"War is cruel,"_  I said. We had a lot to take in too. Our kid? Is it a boy or a girl? And my sacrifice evoked an ancient magic? Peter betraying us?

Its a hard blow to James. They've been friends for 8years.

We all sat around the table in the kitchen, everyone deep in their own thoughts.

Pryde sat with her head in her arms.

Its weird. She's a muggle and she read about us. Who would write about the wizarding world? Isn't that a breach of the International Statute of Secrecy. But The Tales of Beedle the Bard was released in the Muggle world though. So maybe they did.

And her love for us brought her here! I don't understand this love! Everything comes down to love!

_"I think we should call it a night,"_  Dumbledore broke the silence.

We just nodded.

_"And what about Pryde then?"_  Remus asked.

_"Let's all go home tonight. She can stay with us,"_ James said.  _"It's safe there."_

_***Sirius's POV*** _

_"You might have forgotten Reggie, I defied him twice and neither he nor his cronies were able to singe my shirt. I'm mighty Sirius Black for Merlin's sake!"_

He laughed at last.

_"No. You are dirty Sirius Black,"_  he said and hugged me tighter, remembering old times. Everytime I called myself mighty, he called me dirty.

_"Oh how I miss those times with you,"_  I said breaking away the hug.

_"Me too,"_  he smiled.

_"This war has messed up everyone"_

_"It sure did,"_  he nodded. Looking at his left fore arm.

_"Stay away from them. Stay with me."_

_"I can't. You know it's not easy."_

_"We will come up with something."_

He nodded and smiled.

_"Just focus on your NEWTS and quidditch for now."_

He nodded.  _"Who is she anyway?"_

I looked around and found the room empty.

_"That, I think I cannot answer you,"_  I said.

He frowned.  _"she's not from here, is she?"_

I nodded. _"Let's join the others,"_  I said before he asked too many questions.

_***Lily's POV*** _

Just then, Sirius and Regulus entered the kitchen.

_"You clearly know that this should be between us 7people. You should know, the information Miss Pryde divulged tonight is extremely sensitive. What happend tonight, should not be mentioned to anyone, anywhere, at any circumstances, not even to your friend Pettigrew. And I must say, you should be really careful. I request all of you to practice occlumency. You all know what are the consequences if the other side get even a single hint of Miss Pryde,"_  we nodded.  _"You can decide if Regulus ought to know about you, Pryde. Its up to you. But all of you, stay low. We will meet tomorrow. Look out for my note."_

We agreed.

_"And Miss Pryde, we are glad that you are here,"_  he smiled at her. A real smile.

_"Well I am honoured,"_  she beamed.

_"Goodnight then,"_  he said. And swiftly walked out of the room.

_"So you're going to tell me who you are?_ " Regulus asked Pryde when were all seated in the sitting room with butterbeers and some sandwiches.

She looked at us. Sirius shrugged.

_"Well, I'm Kitty Pryde, and I'm 23yrs old, from India. I travelled here in space and time..."_

_"Ummm...I don't understand."_

_"I'm from the future."_

Silence fell.

Slrrruuuuupppppp...and we turned to Sirius. He sat lazily in a chair, and made annoying sounds sipping his firewhiskey.

Regulus turned back to her,  _"You aren't joking, are you?"_

She shook her head.

_"So you are from the future then?"_  He looked at her amused.

_"So that means you are trying to change the future?"_

_"Ummmm...yes."_

Silence

_"Wow!"_  He let out a low whistle.

_"Wait until you hear the best part!"_  Sirius smirked.

_"What is it?"_  Regulus asked her.

She sighed _," I'm a muggle."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me right. I'm a muggle."_

_"But...but..how..how did.."_

_"I don't know how I came here. But I read about you guys. That is all I know."_

_"See? I told you! Isn't that the best part?"_  Sirius winked and smirked.


	9. Strange Magic

_***My POV*** _

I woke up late in the morning. I am not a morning person. We arrived at the Potter's Manor last night. And I was given one of the guest rooms. The bed was too cozy and I wanted to sleep more. But my stomach growled, so I dragged myself out of the bed. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a long, hot shower recollecting last night's events. I put on a pair of palazzo pants and a top, and went downstairs for breakfast, making a mental note to take a look around this beautiful manor and also the large library Lily mentioned last night.

The sitting room was deserted and I heard voices from the kitchen.

The moment I entered the kitchen, a large spider fell on my shoulder and I screamed at the top of my voice, jumping and trying to shake it off my shoulder. Lily came running and waved her wand and it was gone.

_"Its alright. Its gone. Calm down. Its gone!"_  She pulled a chair for me to sit and gave some water.

_"Here,"_  Remus gave me a bar of chocolate.

_"Wotcher Pryde! "_  I heard Sirius' voice and turned to him. He was laughing. _"Something wrong with the pride?"_  I glared at him. It was him who did it.

_"That's not funny, Sirius,"_  Lily said sharply.

_"Oh! Come on Lily.."_ he waved his hand. _"The look on Pryde's face was priceless, besides that earsplitting scream!"_  He laughed.

Before I could stop myself, I splashed the glass of water Lily gave me, on his face.

He didn't see this coming. He looked completely shocked.

_"Ouch,"_  James muttered.

_"Now the look on your face is priceless too,"_  I snarled and stormed out of the room, not before the room erupted into a roar of laughter.

I walked out into the snow free courtyard, bare feet, nibbling on the bar of chocolate.

_"Stupid spiders...oh I shouldn't have done it. Damn you Pryde. You shouldn't have done it...but its a damn spider!eeeuuggghhh...he shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have done.. did it and I did it...stupid spiders.."_  I muttered to myself.

_"Do you always talk to yourself? Do you know what they call people who talk to themselves?"_  I turned around d to find him standing right behind me, his hands in his pockets, his face and shirt dry, and his grey eyes piercing mine.

_"Yes. Chidren of Sirius Black. Sod off, Black!"_  I turned to walk away from him but he caught hold of my hand. I tried to free myself but his grasp was tight and his hand was warm. I turned around to face him, look him in the eye and tell him off and it turned out to be the biggest mistake. He eyes were breathtakingly beautiful, his beautiful, silky, smooth, onyx hair, his flawless skin, his strong jaw, and he smelled like...wait! What?

I jerked my hand and pushed him away from me.

He smirked, _"Naughty thoughts, eh? I know I'm irresistible!"_

I scoffed, _"Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror? Because you should,"_  I said and walked back into the house.

_***Sirius POV*** _

Did she just?...

_"What's that smell? I smell something burning."_

_"Sod off, Reg,"_  I muttered as he laughed.

We walked into the house and found everyone in the sitting room talking and eating sandwiches.

_"When are you going back to school Regulus?"_  She asked after a while.

_"Tomorrow. Why?"_

She shrugged,  _"Nothing just stay safe."_

He nodded.

_"What are you planning to do?"_

_"Well, I thought about it all night."_  He took a deep breath. _"I'll be in his inner circle. Be the loyal follower they think I am. And pass the information to the Order."_

Silence filled the room.

_"You...you mean you want to be a spy?!"_  I asked. It felt really uncomfortable, but proud too.

He smiled at me. _"I've done terrible things. And I feel terrible every night when I go to bed. I can't sleep. And for once, I thought I have to do the right thing. I was ready to die. I was scared though. And I thought, Kreacher would destroy the Horcrux after I retrieve it from the cave. I thought it was the only thing to destroy him. I thought I'd face death in hope that-"_

_"When he meets his match, he'll be mortal once more,"_  she finished for him.

He looked at her wide eyed and then gave a weak smile and nodded.

_"But last night, I realized I can do more. I just need to do more to bring him down. He's got people working for him every where. Its almost 9 or 10years of terror. He should be stopped. Everything should stopped. I still hear people screaming in my dreams, begging for lives. Its torture. I didn't realize it until it directly affected me."_

_"Kreacher,"_  She said knowingly.

He nodded.

_***My POV*** _

_"Well, they say you never realise unless your bottom's on fire!"_  Regulus chuckled.

I looked into his eyes. Stormy grey eyes. They were empty. I felt a sudden rush of something my heart.

_' So young and brave,'_ a voice said. That's My heart. _' The eyes that have seen terrible things. The very eyes that never looked down on his house-elf. The mind that made him think its better to get himself killed than try to defect and live. And the heart that now made him realize he can do better things to help the wizarding wasn't your fault Reg. If you had known love, you wouldn't have chosen the wrong side in the first place. Well, not all Blacks are evil._

Flashes of the cave filled my mind. Regulus going into the cave along with Kreacher. Regulus drinking the potion. Kreacher swapping the lockets. Regulus crawling to the lake. Inferi pulling him into the water.

_' STOP! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT. DAMN IT!'_

I blinked my eyes fast so that the tears wouldn't fall. Regulus was still looking into my eyes, he went slightly pale.

The usual bickering between my heart and mind started.

_' You cannot do it! They're safe. Look at them! You cannot just do it_ _! '_my heart started.

_' Well I couldn't stop. Lucky you, it wasn't Sirius. You would have drowned yourself in your blood and tears by now,'_mind scoffed.

_' NOT SIRIUS'_

_' Wow... I wonder how you are going to handle the situation now that you are with him and the fact that you've been in love with him for years. They are Blacks. Royals. He is Sirius. And you are barking mad. You know it won't work! So get over him!'_

_'T.h.a.n.k.s.'_

I shook my head violently to clear my head.

Regulus was looking at me wide eyed and utterly shocked. I looked around at others. They were looking at me and Regulus curiously.

_"What?"_  I asked them confused.

They shrugged and shook their heads.

_"I...I think I should be going,"_  Regulus said getting to his feet.

_"Take care,"_  I smiled at him.

He hesitated for a moment and walked over to me and held his hand out to me. I took his hand and got to my feet.

He pulled me into a hug.

_"Thank you. You were right. Maybe if I had known what love is, I wouldn't have chosen the dark side. Sirius is the lucky one. He got people who loves him,"_  he whispered.

_"What?!"_  I asked breaking the hug. I was utterly shocked and confused.

He gave a weak smile _,"I've heard it and I've seen it...in your head."_

_"You..what?!But...but...wha...how...how did you do it? I.. I..how? Dumbledore tried last night. He said he couldn't! "_

_"Well, even I couldn't. It was you who did it. Not me."_

_"I..? I did?"_

_"Yes"_  he smiled.

_"Oi! What's going on?"_  Sirius shouted.

_"Oh there's a lot going on, brother!"_  Regulus smirked not taking his eyes off me.

_"Did you?!"_  I askd him horrified.

He nodded.  _"Everything,"_  he smirked.

_"What is it?"_  Sirius asked  _impatiently._

_"Don't you dare, Regulus,"_  I warned him.

_"Hey! what's going on?!"_  James asked annoyed now.

_"Well, Pryde here showed me something horrible and said something interesting,"_  Regulus turned to them.

_"What do you mean showed you something? She's all clothed!"_  Sirius said.

_"Shut up, Padfoot. And said something?"_  James asked.

_"And what is that she did what Dumbledore and you weren't able to do?"_  Remus finished.

_"I saw something in her head. And also, heard her in my head,"_  he said to them.

_"What did you see?"_  Sirius asked curiously.

_"How I died,"_  Regulus shrugged.

Silence filled the room.

_"And you heard her in your head? What do you mean you heard her in your head?"_  James asked.

_"Regulus Black!"_  I shrieked. He cannot say that!

Regulus smirked.

_'Oh that Blacks' smirk. Damn you!'_

_"Heard that too,"_  he grinned.

_"Get out of my head!"_  I shook my head wildly.

He laughed,  _"well, actually you are in my head."_

_"What did you hear?"_  Sirius asked suspiciously.

_"Nah brother! That's our pretty little secret. You'll know it. Eventually,"_  he gave a lopsided grin.

_"How...how did you do it?"_  Remus asked curiously.

_"I donno...I... I was looking into his eyes and...and..thinking... I felt a sudden rush of something..in my..my heart-"_

_"I felt it too,"_  Regulus said. _"you.. Are you sure you are a muggle? Because when I tried legilimency, I'm sorry, because I couldn't believe that you were from the future. But I couldn't read you."_

_"I am. I really am a muggle,"_  I said exasperated. _"Why...why don't you try legilimency again now that...my mind is open or something?"_

Sirius pulled out his wand.

_"No! Not you!"_  I blurted out before I could stop myself.

_"Why?"_  He asked sharply.

I stared at him but didn't answer.

_"I don't think that's a good idea Sirius,"_  Regulus said calmly.

_"I'll do it,"_  Remus said.  _"Or...?"_

_"No.. You're okay."_

_"Hey, why is he okay to do it and not me?"_  Sirius asked offended.

_"And why do you want to get into my head anyway?"_

_"Hey-"_

_"Oh shut up you two! Lupin, do it!"_  Regulus cut off Sirius.

_"Alright then,"_  Remus walked over to me and raised his wand. His eyebrows creased in concentration _,"_ _ **Legilimens**_ _."_

Nothing happened.

He did it again. Still nothing.

_"What's wrong?"_  Lily asked.

_"Its not working,"_  He replied.

_"Let me try,"_  James said taking out his wand.

And so they all tried. One after the other, including Sirius and Regulus. Nothing happened.

_"Alright! Why isn't this working?"_  James asked exasperated.

_"I donno..."_  I mumbled.

_"Alright... I don't think magic is involved here,"_  Lily said.

_"Yeah... Let's do it this way. Repeat everything what you did with Regulus,"_  Remus suggested and everyone agreed.

_"Okay."_  I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a moment. I opened them and looked straight into Remus' eyes.

Moments passed. I started thinking about the miserable things he faced in life.

I felt the similar rush again.

_' You are beautiful Remus. Inside and out. An excellent wizard. A sensible person. You are a wonderful friend. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that had happened to you. But don't you dare look down on yourself Remus. Everyone loves you. And you deserve to be loved back, to have a family. A beautiful family.'_

Flashes.

Remus bitten by Greyback, friends with James, Sirius and Peter, animagi, first Order of the Phoenix, James, Lily and the baby, Voldemort killing James and Lily, Sirius cornering Peter, the blast, Sirius sent to Azkaban, Remus alone, his boggart turning to moon, Sirius and Remus in the shrieking shack cornering Peter, Sirius falling through a veil, Remus kissing a brown haired woman, Remus holding a baby, Battle of Hogwarts, Remus and the woman(whose face was little hazy) lay dead.

_"MOOOOONYYY!MOOONYYYYY!"_

The yell snapped me back to my senses. I realised I was on the floor.

_***Lily's POV*** _

They both stared into each other's eyes for a while and suddenly Remus froze.

_"Wha-"_

_"Sshh..."_  Regulus cut Sirius.

We looked from Remus to Pryde. They both were frozen. Seconds passed and Remus went pale. Tears filled Pryde's eyes. Remus clenched his jaw. Tears filled his beautiful green eyes. Tears streamed down Pryde's face and in seconds, they both were shaking.

_"Moony!_ " James called.

_"Moony, mate!"_  Sirius called.

_"Moony! Pryde!"_  James yelled.

_"Damn! MOOOONYYY! MOOONYYYY!"_  Sirius yelled in his ear.

Remus snapped his head towards him.

Pryde sank to the floor and I caught her.

_"Wha-the...I..."_  he looked horror stricken.

_"What happened?"_  James asked sitting beside him. But Remus was looking at Pryde shocked.

_"Is...is? Mine?_ " He whispered.

She sniffed and nodded.

_"Is...is...like me? "_

_"No. He's not."_

_"He?"_

She nodded again.

_"What are you talking about?"_  Sirius asked annoyed.

Remus froze and looked from Sirius to Pryde.

_***My POV*** _

He froze turned to me and looked me in the eye.

_' Remus nooo...Sirius shouldn't know! Not now Remus! James, Lily and Dumbledore know it. Please,'_I told him in his head. He stared at me. I walked over him and took his hands in mine.

_"I'm so sorry. I..I dint mean to show you everything. Don't hate me for this. I'm sorry,"_  I whispered.

_"Is...is that how it...the war?"_

I nodded.

_"Orphan?"_

_"No..no...he's got the best godparent and a strong grandmother,"_  I whispered.

_"And...and.."_  He looked at Sirius, James and Lily.

I squeezed his hands tight. _"As long as I am here Remus, it will never happen. Never,"_  I said fiercely.

Out eyes met.

Flashes of the night that changed everything filled my mind.

_'I will give anyting to meet the marauders once and change everything once and for all. Anything, everything...I think i won't even care if I die. I just need to change everything and prevent their untimely and unfair deaths. Save them. Save myself from this misery. Is it that much to ask? I want to save the people I love. Save the person I'm in love with. I just can't get over whatever the shit that had happened to them. I love them. I love him.'_  I mumbled to the stars as tears filled my eyes.

I blinked my eyes and turned away from him.  _"Sorry...it was unintentional. Forget whatever you saw."_  I mumbled looking away from him.

He squeezed my hands,  _"Why? I don't understand. Why would you want to give up everything for the people you never knew? How can you love someone...someone who are complete strangers? Miles away, decades apart-"_

_"You aren't strangers. I know you. I grew up with you,"_  I said calmly.

_"Are you going to tell us what is going on?"_  Sirius asked annoyed.

_"What did you see?"_  James asked.

Remus looked at him in anguish. James understood.

_"What did you see Moony?"_  Sirius asked impatiently.

_"Nothing interesting actually. Just the war...and...and...people dying..."_  Remus shrugged not looking at him.

_"You mean us?"_  He asked sharply.

He sighed.

Silence filled the room.

_"How are you doing it?"_  Sirius asked me sharply.

_"I...I don't know...maybe I concentrate,"_  I shrugged.

_"Oh! I never knew!"_  He snapped at me.

I looked at James. He was staring at me and when our eyes met, I felt the similar rush.

_***Lily's POV*** _

I was still holding her when she looked at James. I felt a tug in my heart. And I saw it.

_***My POV*** _

Flash

Voldemort bursted the door open. James came sprinting into the hall.

_" Lily! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_**"Avada kedavra**_ _!"_  The green light filled the room.

And James fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.

Lily was screaming from the upper floor, trapped. He forced the door open and cast aside the chair and boxes hastily, piled against the door.

She dropped the kid in the crib and threw her arms wide trying to protect and shield the kid.

_" No...please no!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now."_

_"Please no..take me, kill me instead-"_

_"This is my last warning-"_

_"Please...have mercy...have mercy...please... I'll do anything!"_

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

She didn't move.

_**"Avada kedavra** _ _!"_

_***Sirius's POV*** _

Prongs and Lily froze at once. Prongs was looking into Pryde's eyes but Lily wasn't. But why would she freeze like him? Touch! She's holding her! So you can touch- a gasp from James pulled me out from my thoughts.

He went pale and was shaking violently. He was clutching his knees so tight that his knuckles went white.

I took two long strides and reached him.

_"Prongs...mate..."_  I tapped on his shoulder.

_"Lily!"_  Remus mumbled and reached her.

_"What is she doing to them!"_  I asked furiously.

_"Sirius... No..."_ Regulus shook his head.

_"It's not her fault, Padfoot,"_  Moony said looking at Pryde.

Pryde was now sweating, tears streaming down her face and shaking violently.

She gasped and before she hit the floor, Regulus caught her.

_"She's passed out!"_  He said worried.

Both Lily and Prongs came back to their senses.

_"You alright mate?"_

He looked at Lily. _"Lily!"_  He whispered. She was sobbing into Moony's chest. Prongs reached her and they both hugged. He started whispering in her ear and kissing her on her forehead.

Moony sat beside Pryde. He and Reg were trying to wake her up.

_"She is burning,"_  Moony said worried.

_"Her temperature... Its not normal,"_  Reg said waving his wand over her.

_"Move..."_  Lily said taking her wand and waving it over her. _"You're right. This is not normal. What happened?"_

_"She passed out the moment you... You know...came back from it.."_  Moony replied.

_"Move,"_  Reg lifted her up and put lay her on the couch. _"You've got the potions?"_

_"Yes. I'll get them,"_  Lily said hurried off to get them.

_"I'll get Dumbledore,"_  Prongs said and rushed to the fire place and in a second he was engulfed in the emerald flames.

_"Her pulse isn't normal,"_  Moony said.

Lily came back with the potions.

_"Here,"_  she said as she unbottled the vials and Moony lifted Pryde up and Lily forced down the potion into her throat. She forced down two more potions.

_"The temperature's going down,"_  Reg said waving his wand over her again.

_"The pulse too. Its not normal yet. But better,"_ Moony said.

The fireplace roared and Prongs came out of it, followed by Dumbledore.


	10. Doubting Sirius

***Remus POV***

We told Dumbledore everything about the strange magic.

He studied her intently and asked us many questions. He then conjured a stretcher and levitated her to her room. Regulus took leave and Dumbledore spent hours with her alone. "Inform me immediately when she wakes up," he said while leaving.

We sat in silence most of the time. Prongs and Lily were shaken.

_"So, what about the Order meeting?"_  Padfoot asked trying to make a conversation.

_"What about it?"_  I asked.

_"About her. Is she joining the Order?"_  He asked.

_"I don't know..."_  I frowned. _"Its up to Dumbledore."_

_"He will let her join the Order...if she is willing to of course... She... She knows about everyone and everything,_ " Lily said.

_"And she knows how to destroy him,"_  Prongs said sharply.

_"But what are we going to tell them? About her? Who she is or where she is from? You can't just tell them that she is from the future...and a muggle!"_ Padfoot pointed out.

_"She's my...third cousin...7 times removed..."_  Prongs said determined, running his fingers through his hair.

Lily looked at him wide eyed. Sirius looked at him as if he were talking mermish. He opened and closed his mouth several times. I was shocked too. To gain Prongs's trust is never easy. And its not like every other day, a stranger comes from the future and above all, a muggle with strange magic and you call her some cousin who is removed.

_"You...WHAT?!"_  Padfoot asked finding his voice at last.

_"You heard me right."_

_"Are you off your rocker? This the best lamest of the lamest and dumbest of the dumbest things you ever said."_

_"Padfoot, she is here for us. Us. And we are all what she's got now."_

_"But-"_

_"I agree with James,"_  Lily smiled at Prongs.

_"Lily? You too? We don't even know who she is... Do..do you guys trust her? Trust her that she is a muggle? Moony?"_

_"Padfoot, why don't you believe her?"_

_"Why? Wha...what do you mean why?"_

_"Padfoot-"_

_"Fine...I don't trust her. Okay? I don't believe her. She might be from the future. But I don't think she is a muggle. I say she is a very powerful witch, and she is very good at hiding it. I think she is here to play."_

_"Play?"_  Lily and I asked.

_"Well, I thought you both were smart and sensible. I was wrong. Don't you see? See, Voldemort might have died, and she used a Time Turner to get here. To change things."_

_"To change things yes. To save US. NOT HIM. And I think you've forgotten that she's the one who saved your brother Regulus,"_  I said sharply.

_"Really? You believe her? It's a part of her act or we wouldn't have believed her. Alright, you told me how Voldemort fell at the Potter's cottage. Tell me if I'm wrong, Voldemort found you guys and came to the Potter's cottage. Prongs faced him wand less, giving a chance to Lily to escape with the kid. He..he...killed you,"_  he choked _. "He then went for Lily and he...he killed her too..But even... Even Prongs was trying to save them, wasn't he? Why didn't it work then? The thing you call it...sacrificial protection or whatever! Why didn't it work, when he tried to kill Lily? Prongs sacrificed himself too right?"_

_"It's because... I was given a chance to escape.. "_ Lily frowned deep in thought, as if why it never occurred to her.

_"Exactly! He gave her a chance to live! But she sacrificed herself to save your kid and when Voldemort tried to kill the kid, the curse backfired and he died. Why do you think he gave Lily a chance to live. He never does, does he? Mercy? He doesn't even know what it means! He wanted to kill your family, doesn't he? Then why did he give Lily a chance? Does that make any sense? And she mentioned a spy! But she never gave us the name, did she?"_  He asked annoyed.

Prongs, Lily and I exchanged a quick glances that didn't go unnoticed by Padfoot.

_"What?"_  he raised his eyebrows.

_"Well...she told Dumbledore about it,"_  Prongs replied.

" _Did she now? And you don't know who it is?"_

_"No-"_

I was interrupted when an emerald fire roared in the fireplace, and a familiar, short and fat figure walked out of the it, dusting off the soot.

_"Wormtail! There you are! We missed you mate! How was your New Year's? Dropped your mum at your aunt's?"_  Padfoot asked cheerfully.

Wormtail beamed, _"Yes. How about you guys? I found the note in the apartment and flooed here."_

_"Well, ours was...pretty interesting. Maybe one of the best New Years,"_  Prongs replied with a sarcastic smile.

_"Really?! What happened?"_  Wormtail asked oblivious to it.

_"Oh! Nothing much really Wormy! He is just talking about the raids and patrols,"_  Lily smiled. A sad smile.

_"Oh!"_  He said slumping down on the couch.

How can they just smile at him? Lily is a person who forgives quickly. But Prongs? No. He's not. And forgiving a person who sells his friends? Never. I still remember the look on Prongs's face and how cold he was towards Padfoot for weeks, when he played a nasty joke on Snape, that led him to the whomping willow on a full moon night. Prongs was the last one to forgive him. But, this is different. Peter sold us. Everyone of us. He sold Prongs and Lily to Voldemort. He made people believe that Padfoot was a death eater, the spy, the one who sold them to Voldemort and got him imprisoned in Azkaban. For 12years! 12 fckn years! And I? What did I do? Maybe I was invisible, friendless, alone and broken-

_"MOOONY!"_

I snapped out of my thoughts.

_"Wha...what?"_

_"Are you even here mate?"_  Padfoot asked.

_"Y...yeah,"_  I replied looking around. _"Where's Prongs? And Lily?"_

_"Kitchen,"_  Peter replied.

_"I asked if you would want to play exploding snap with us?"_  Padfoot arched an eyebrow.

_"Oh, no! The...the Order will be here tonight! I'll go help Lily in the kitchen,"_  I said getting to my feet and hurried off to the kitchen.

Prongs and Lily were sitting at the table in the kitchen in silence.

_"Hey,"_  I announced myself.

Lily looked at me and smiled. I pulled a chair and sat beside her facing Prongs.

_"Padfoot was right though,"_  he said looking me in the eye.

_"What?!"_  Lily and I asked shocked.

_"You mean she is lying?"_  I frowned.

_"No..no..."_  he said hastily.  _"I mean he was right about Voldemort. Why did he give a chance to Lily? To escape? "_  he asked.

_"Maybe he wanted me,"_  Lily replied.

_"Remember what Dumbledore said? There are few things that should be unanswered..for a while... He will tell us. But you guys do believe her don't you?"_  I asked.

_"Of course we do..."_  Lily said.

_"But what about Peter?"_  I asked Prongs.

_"I...I don't know,"_  he said ruffling his hair in frustration.

_"And Padfoot?"_

_"I don't know that either!"_

_"I don't think he is one of them... Yet,"_  Lily said calmly.

_"Yet..."_  Prongs and I repeated.

_"We'll talk to Dumbledore about this,"_  Lily said getting to her feet and patted on my shoulder and kissed Prongs on his cheek. _"But now help me with the dinner, they will be arriving in an hour."_

And so we got busy, cooking.

***My POV***

I woke up in a dark room, slightly filled with moon light, sweating and buried under a duvet. I pushed the covers away and got out of the bed. I felt dizzy. My eyes got adjusted to the darkness, so I slowly made my way to the door.

I walked into the sitting room to find Sirius and...a fat boy with mousy brown hair

_"Peter!"_  I muttered to myself.

Sirius lifted his head and looked at me and raised his eyebrows. _"You're up? Right in time..."_  He trailed off.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing,"_  he shrugged. Peter was looking at me curiously.

_"Hello,"_  I nodded at him.

_"Hello,"_  he replied back with a mouthful of chocolate.

I looked from Sirius to Peter for few seconds.

_"Where is James?"_

_"In the kitchen."_

I gave a curt nod and walked towards the kitchen.

_"Hey! You're up? How are you feeling?"_  Lily asked the moment she saw me enter the kitchen.

_"Tired... What happened?"_

_"You fainted,"_  Remus replied.

_"And you had fever too,"_  Lily said waving her wand over me. "You're better now."

_"I..I fainted? Why? How?"_

_"Weren't sure. Maybe...your mind just got exhausted or something,"_  Remus said setting a plate of sandwiches and a cup of water before me.

_"And Dumbledore was here. He wanted to see you the moment you wake up. I've sent him a message and he'll be here,"_  James said stirring a large cauldron.

_"Ummm...are...are we having guests tonight?"_

_"Well, its the Order meeting. Will -"_

A door bell interrupted Lily.

_"Oh they must be here!"_  She said.

_"I got it!"_  Sirius yelled from the sitting room.

_"Ummm... I think I better go stay upstairs then,"_  I said getting to my feet.

_"It's Dumbledore. He wants to have a word with you,"_ Sirius walked in. _"In private,"_  he added.

I nodded, gulped down the water and followed him silently. He took me a room and gestured me go in, and I did. He closed the door.

The room was candlelit. I looked around. I guess its the Potter's study. There were large shelves of large and old books, stacks of parchments, a large table with many odd instruments...

_"Good evening, Miss Pryde."_

I jumped startled and turned around to find the twinkling pair of blue eyes.

_"Good gracious! Dumbledore! Good evening."_

He chuckled.  _"Take a seat,"_  he said drawing himself one.

***Sirius POV***

I went back to the kitchen.

_"Who is she?"_  Wormtail asked.

_"Oh! Someone important,"_  Prongs said dismissively.

_"Is...is she a new member of the Order?"_  Wormtail asked again.

_"Sort of... Hey help me set the table, will you?"_

_"Yeah,"_  Wormtail replied and got to work.

I looked at Prongs and Moony. They shook their heads slowly. I heard the doorbell again.

_"I'll get it,"_  I said and walked away.

***James POV***

I need to talk to Dumbledore about this. We can't avoid everyone every time, especially Peter! I looked at Moony and Lily. They both were deep in thought, maybe about the same thing. That's when we saw it. Dumbledore's patronus.

_"James, I need a word,"_  his voice said and it vanished.

I nodded to Lily and Moony and walked out of the kitchen.

I knocked on the door of the study.

_"Come in."_

So I walked in. They both were sitting across each other.

_"You wanted to have a word?"_

_"Yes, please sit down. Pryde?"_

_"Yeah...I'll wait outside,"_  she got to her feet and walked out.

I sat in the empty chair.

_"Do you believe her James?"_

I was taken aback for a moment.

_"I... I ...its weird, but...yes..."_

He smiled _. "Do you trust me?"_

_"Of course I do!"_

_"Thank you. I believe Miss Pryde. Of course this is rather weird, but she is here to help us. Help you. And I must ask you something more."_

I nodded.

_"You see, there are few things I've kept hidden from you. Things what Miss Pryde told me."_

***My POV***

I walked in the corridor outside the study, enjoying the beautiful paintings hung on the walls.

After ages, the door opened and James came out followed by Dumbledore.

_"Ready?"_  James asked grinning.

_"Ready for what?"_  I asked confused.

_"Your first Order meeting of course!"_

_"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Miss Pryde,"_ Dumbledore smiled.

I grinned.


	11. The Order of the Phoenix

***My POV***

We walked into the large dining room. The members of the Order were sitting around the large mahogany table. The room fell silent when we walked in.

_"Good evening everyone,"_  Dumbledore said cheerfully, drawing a chair for himself.  _"I would like to introduce Katherine Pryde, our new member of the Order of the Phoenix."_

All the eyes turned to me. Moody grunted as he studied me. I looked around. There were about fifteen people in the room and they were looking at me curiously. James nudged me.

_"Oh...hi...hi... I'm .. Kitty... Kitty Pryde,"_  I stammered.

_"Pryde? We've never heard that name!"_

_"Are you a muggle born?"_

_"Did you go to Hogwarts?"_

_"What house were you in?"_

_"I've never seen her at Hogwarts!"_

_"Guys! Calm down! She's my cousin. Well, a cousin a couple of times removed. No she didn't go to Hogwarts. She's not from here,"_  James said drawing a chair for us both.

Murmurs filled the room. I smiled at everyone.

_"Well, Pryde has some information for us,"_ Dumbledore spoke.

I looked at him startled, _"What?"_

_"The names, Pryde. You said you'll give us the names of the Death Eaters."_

_"Oh! Yeah! Sorry... I...I...little nervous..."_  I stammered.

People were eyeing me suspiciously. I looked at Remus and he smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath.

_"Right... The names..._

_Lucius Malfoy,_

_Rudolphous Lestrange,_

_Rabastan Lestrange,_

_Crabbe,_

_Goyle,_

_Avery Snr and Jnr,_

_Wilkes,_

_Augustus Rookwood,_

_Amycus Carrow,_

_Alecto Carrow,_

_Yaxley,_

_Travers,_

_Nott,_

_Evan Rosier,_

_Gibbon,_

_Jugson,_

_Igor Karkaroff,_

_Mulciber Snr and Jnr,_

_Selwyn,_

_Thorfinn Rowle,_

_Walden Macnair,_

_Pyrites,_

_An...Antonin Dolohov,_

_Bel..Bellatrix Lestrange,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle,"_  I said counting the names on my fingers.

No one spoke. Some looked at me wide eyed, some frowned.

_"Tom Marvolo Riddle?"_  A blonde asked.

I nodded, _"Voldemort."_  Many flinched and gasped.  _"Its just a name! That's his real name."_

_"Rookwood?"_  Moody grunted.

I nodded.

_"And few other names... Pyrites? Macnair? Jugson? Gibbon?.."_

_"They are all death eaters! Yes! And 90% of his inner circle!"_  I replied.

_"How do you know all these names?"_  a brunette asked in a stern voice.

_"Yeah, we've been working our butts off for information,"_ a red head guy raised his eyebrows.

_"And you say, inner circle?"_  another red head guy asked. His twin.

_"She works for me,"_  Dumbledore interrupted. _"She's been working for me from a long time,"_  he smiled.

I sighed.

_"And that's all? Or are there anymore names?"_  the brunette asked again.

_"Well, that's all for now," I_  replied. _"Greyback too. He doesn't have the dark mark but, he is one of them,"_  I added.

I looked at Dumbledore, and he smiled and nodded.

The rest of the meeting continued with the discussions about their plans, patrols, raids and missions. And after an hour, I helped Lily, James, Remus and Peter set the table for dinner and sat between James and Remus. James introduced everyone.

_"This is Moody, Fabian, Gideon, Dorcas, Emmeline, Benjy, Edgar, Caradoc, Dedalus, Elphias, Marlene, Alice and Frank."_

I nodded at everyone and smiled.

_"So, where did you graduate from?"_  Gideon asked.

_"India,"_  I blurted out before I could stop myself.

James, Remus, Lily and Sirius snapped their heads towards me.

_"Woah! So you are really from India?"_  Fabian asked.

_"Ummm ...yeah..."_  I gave a nervous laugh.  _"The skin gave away, right? Also the accent I guess,"_  I added hastily.

Everyone chuckled.

_"Your accent is good,"_  Gideon said.

_"Maybe just the skin,"_  I chuckled nervously. Making people laugh.

Remus and James facepalmed.

_"What's wrong with you?"_  Remus whispered in my ear.

_"Well, no offence Remus, I'm dining with 15 dead wizards and witches, including the person behind their deaths and most of them don't know that I'm a frikkin muggle from future. James told them that I'm his some cousin a couple of times removed and do you know how I feel right now? Well, this doesn't happen every frikkin day! And you are bound to get nervous during 'my first times!' "_  I whispered back.

_"It's alright... Calm down!"_ he laughed silently.

_"Oh don't you 'calm down' me Remus!"_

James nudged and leaned closer, _"It's alright! Stop freaking out!"_

_"Why can't you tell them I'm a squib or something?"_

_"Is everything alright there?"_  Dorcas asked.

_"Yeah we're good. She's...she had a long day..that's all..."_  James said.

I silently lowered my head and concentrated on my dinner. Whenever someone asked me a question I just smiled or let James or Dumbledore answer for me.

_"She is not a good talker. She is shy,"_  James said when Marlene asked him why he was answering for me.

After dinner, people slowly started leaving. Lily, Peter and I were clearing the table. I stared at Peter. How could he do it? How could he sell his friends? Though James, Lily and Remus knew what he did, they still let him stay, they're still treating him like their brother. Peter... Why... Why did you do that? Did you join him? The people you've dined with, you killed them. You killed the brothers who were saving your ass since the first day of school.

Peter looked at me and I felt the familiar rush inside me.

**Flash**

_" Wormtail!"_  said Voldemort's cold voice.

_"Master..."_  Peter whimpered.

Flash... The shrieking shack.

_"I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter— I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us...me and Remus...and James..."_  Sirius roared

_"Shall we kill him together?"_

_"Yes, I think so,"_  Remus replied.

_"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort. Do you deny it? "_  Sirius roared.

Peter bursted out crying.

_"Sirius, Sirius what could I have done? The Dark Lord...you have no idea...he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen.. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me—"_

_"DON'T LIE!"_  Sirius bellowed _. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"_

_"He— he was taking over everywhere! Wh—what was there to be gained by refusing him?"_

_"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed? Only innocent lives Peter!"_

_"You don't understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!"_

_"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Sirius roared. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"_

Sirius and Remus raised their wands

_"You should have realized,"_  Remus said quietly _, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye Peter."_

Flash..

Voldemort giving Peter a silver hand.

Flash...

The silver hand choking Peter to death.

And then everything went black.

***Lily's POV***

We were clearing the table when she stood still and I heard a gasp from Peter. I snapped my head towards them.

_"Oh no!"_  I gasped. They were staring into each other's eyes and Peter was shaking.

_"James!"_  I yelled and I ran to Pryde.

In seconds, I heard footsteps and James, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore barged into the kitchen.

_"Hold her,"_  Dumbledore said calmly and walked towards us. I held her tight and saw everything.

***James's POV***

Dumbledore and Lily went into a trance the moment they held her.

_"What is she doing?"_  Padfoot yelled as he strode towards Peter, followed by Remus.

Remus looked from Sirius to me with sad eyes. I shook my head. Sirius caught hold of Peter before he hit the floor.

_"Prongs get some water!"_  He shouted.

I conjured a glass of water.

_"He won't stop shaking!"_  He said annoyed. _"What is she showing him? Is it that bad? Let me see-"_

_"Padfoot no!"_  Remus and I shouted before he got to his feet.

_"Why?! Look at him! She is playing some tricks! It's...dark magic!"_

_"Really? What kind if dark magic?"_  Remus asked calmly.

_"I don't know, do I?"_  He waved his hands exasperated.

_"Dumbledore is here,"_  I said calmly.

_"Yeah! In a trance."_

_"Padfoot. Calm down. We talked about this. She means no harm!"_

_"Oh yeah-"_

Peter gasped again and wailed

_"Not to my brother,"_  Padfoot got to his feet and raised his wand.

_"Padfoot Noo—"_

_"_ _**Stupefy** _ _!"_

The spell hit her on her shoulder and she fell back. I ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

_"Are you mental?"_  Moony yelled.

Lily and Dumbledore came out of the trance. He looked from Pryde to Sirius and Peter.

_"I don't like her doing it! It freaks me out! I don't trust her!"_  Sirius said sharply.

He turned to Peter who was sobbing on the floor.

_"Peter, mate,"_  he tried to help him up.

Peter screamed and scrambled to a corner away from Padfoot and Moony.

_"Mate, it's us. Calm down,"_  Padfoot moved closer to him.

_"No...no...don't kill me!"_  Peter whimpered.

_"Pete, its me Padfoot. Why would I kill you? Calm down. Here,"_  he got closer to him.

Peter cowered and started begging Remus and Sirius not to kill him.

Lily squeezed my hand and went closer to Peter to calm him down.

_"Pete, calm down mate,"_  I said calmly.

_"James! you're...you're alive!"_  he sobbed.

_"Calm down. Its not real. Not for now,"_  Moony said calmly and gave him the glass of water.

_"Wha...what was that?"_  Peter stammered.

_"Pryde is a seer Mr. Pettigrew,"_  Dumbledore replied before any of us could.

Peter's eyes widened in shock.

_"A ..a wha... a what?"_

_"A seer. You might have seen her extraordinary talent,"_  Dumbledore smiled.

_"That's... That's real? What I saw? That's real?"_

_"Depends on you Mr. Pettigrew,"_  he smiled at him.

_"What did you see Pete?"_  Sirius asked curiously.

Peter flinched.

_"It's not important now, is it?"_  Lily interrupted. _"You..you stunned her?"_  She asked Sirius startled.

_"He was losing his shit! I had to! Look at him!"_

_"You know what she is!"_

_"I don't buy that!"_

_"Please escort Mr. Pettigrew out. He needs some rest,"_  Dumbledore said sternly.

Remus and Sirius helped Peter up. He flinched when they touched him.

_"It's alright. Calm down,"_  Remus muttered.

Dumbledore sighed and retrieved Pryde.

Her eyes fluttered opened.

_"Wha..what happened?"_  She asked.

_"You're going to hate this,"_  Lily said helping her up _. "Sirius stunned you."_

_"Wow! Great!"_  She mumbled.

_"Are you alright Pryde?"_  Dumbledore asked.

_"Yeah...thanks."_

_"You should control yourself. Surely I told you that."_

_"Sorry... I couldn't stop myself! The way they looking after him...or treating him the same though they knew what he did...I...I couldn't stop...now what are we going to do?"_  She asked panicked.

_"He'll have to choose,"_  Lily said determined.

Pryde turned to her shocked.  _"You..you..saw it too?"_

_"Yes...I was holding you. And so was Dumbledore."_

_"He will choose the right side this time. He will stick with his brothers...if he's clever enough to believe in divination, above all understands how his brothers love and care for him and also that they can turn vicious enough to kill him if something goes wrong,"_ Dumbledore said cheerfully.

_"Dumbledore told him that you're a seer," I_  laughed.

_"A what?!"_  She shrieked _. "I thought we agreed on squib! A...a seer? Tell me you're kidding me!"_

Dumbledore, Lily and I laughed.


	12. The Horcruxes

**_*James's POV*_ **

We heard the door bell and I hurried off to get it.

It was Regulus. After a quick security question, I let him in and called Moony and Padfoot to join us.

When we were all settled in the sitting room, Dumbledore started the conversation.

_"So Pryde, you said there were more Horcruxes. How many exactly?"_  he asked.

_"Five...for now."_

Regulus and Sirius let out a low hiss.

_"For now? So he made more?"_

She nodded.  _"He wanted to make seven."_

_"And did he succeed?"_

_"Yes. But the sixth one was accidental. So he ended up making seven and the eighth soul left in him,"_  she shrugged.

_"Eight parts of soul?"_  Remus gagged.

_"Accidental?"_  Dumbledore asked

She nodded.  _"But it doesn't matter now. We have five to worry about."_

_"And you know what and where they are?"_

_"You know what they are too, sir."_

Dumbledore looked at her amused.

She nodded,  _"Hepzibah Smith."_

_"Hepzibah Smith?"_  we all asked confused.

_"They are two,"_  Dumbledore said.

_"Right. And he got one that belonged to Ravenclaw too. Pity he couldn't get the sword."_

_"Hey we're here too!"_  Sirius snarled.

_"Shh...calm down dog! I'm talking!"_  Pryde waved her hand dismissively.

_"Hey-"_

_"Sirius!"_  we all groaned.

_"Fine!"_  he huffed.

_"Alright. Listen. He made five horcruxes._

_The first one he made it when he was 15-"_

Everyone swore except Dumbledore. He closed his eyes and nodded.

_"When he was 15 or 16. His diary. Second, the Gaunt ring. Third, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, fourth, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, both, he stole from Hepzibah Smith and fifth, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."_

_"The diadem of Ravenclaw? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? It was lost! Centuries ago!"_  Remus pointed out.

_"He found it though!"_  She replied. _"He tricked Helena into telling him,"_  she looked at Dumbledore.

_"Helena? Helena who?"_  I asked.

_"Helena Ravenclaw! The Grey lady of course!"_  Lily exclaimed.

_"The ghost of the Ravenclaw tower!"_  Remus, Sirius, Regulus and I finished.

_"Smart,"_  Pryde smirked.

_"The Gaunt ring? Why the Gaunts?"_  Regulus raised his eyebrows.

_"His mother was a Gaunt. His father was a muggle."_

_"Excuse me?!"_

_"Merlin's pants!"_

_"So that means, he is..."_

_"A halfblood, yes."_

_"You're kidding right?"_  Regulus asked bewildered.

_"She's telling the truth,"_  Dumbledore said calmly.

_"Has he been telling you that he is a pureblood?"_ She smirked.

_"But what's with the blood purity shit he is pulling then?"_ Sirius snarled.

_"His mother fell in love with his father. She used a love potion to get him and they both ran away. After a while, she stopped giving him the love potion, thinking that he would stay with her. But when he got his senses back, he left her and ran away not aware that she was pregnant. She sold her locket for some money. Later she died giving birth to him. He grew up in a muggle orphanage. He grew up thinking that his father was a wizard. But learnt that his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle when he was attending Hogwarts. That's why he hates muggles. That's why he killed his father._

_He stole the cup and the locket from Hepzibah and ring from his uncle._

_He made the ring into a horcrux when he killed his father, cup when he killed Hepzibah, diadem when he killed an Albanian peasant, locket when he killed a muggle tramp,"_  she said counting on her fingers.

_"And the diary? It was the first one wasn't it? Whom did he kill to make it one?"_  Lily asked.

_"A student."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Yeah, and she is still at Hogwarts, in the abandoned girls' bathroom..."_  She trailed off.

_"Moaning Myrtle?"_  We all blurted out.

_"He killed Myrtle?"_  I asked confused. 

_"Remind me this later. I'll tell you how she died. Now let's finish about the horcruxes first. The places where he hid them._

_The locket in the cave,_

_The ring in the Gaunt house,_

_The diary with Malfoy,_

_The cup in the Lestrange's vault,_

_The diadem at Hogwarts."_

_"Hogwarts?!"_

_"Remember the night when he came to ask for the post he always wanted, sir?"_

Dumbledore nodded.

_"It was an act. He came to hide it."_

_"So it's still at Hogwarts then?"_

_"Yes, its the safest place and...his home," she smiled. "Tom is always stupid and arrogant. He thought, only he, knew the deepest secrets of the castle. He found a room and hid it there. It's in the seventh floor across the tapestry of Barnabas and—"_

_"Well, you are wrong now Pryde. There is no room in the seventh floor across the tapestry of Barnabas. We know all the secrets of the castle. All the secret passageways and rooms. There is no such room,"_ Sirius said haughtily.

Pryde scoffed _,"You are wrong most of the time, Black. Because, 1. You are a thick head and 2. You don't know all the secrets of the castle."_

_"Oh yeah! Look who's talking! The person who never even saw the gates of Hogwarts!"_  Sirius scoffed.

_"Yeah, but I still know there is a tapestry of Barnabas in the seventh floor!"_

_"Yeah but there is no room-"_

_"Actually there is Padfoot,"_  I interrupted him.

_"What?!"_

_"Remember in our first year? When we were trying to escape from McGonagall, after curfew? Filch was chasing us from the other end—"_

_"Yeah! But... But...that was a broom closet!"_  Remus said.

_"And it vanished when we came out of it...and we never found it again! "_  Sirius said wide eyed.

_"Well actually I found you snogging a Hufflepuff in that very broom closet in our fifth year,"_  Lily pointed out.

_"Oh yeah! I forgot about that,"_  Sirius smirked

_"And that's, the Room of requirement! That's where he hid it!"_  Pryde grinned.

_"He hid it in a broom closet?"_  Remus asked bewildered.

_"No,"_  she shook her head and chuckled. _"You didn't listen to me clearly. It's the Room of Requirement. The house elves call it Come and Go room. It only appears when you need it and it can be whatever you want it to be. Say you want it to be your bedroom, or your common room or even a bathroom, it will be."_

_"Wow! How did we miss it?!"_  I exclaimed.

_"Well, that's the only secret we missed!"_  Sirius smirked.

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"What? There's more?"_  Remus asked.

She nodded grinning.

_"And what's that?"_


	13. The Girl's Bathroom

***James's POV***

_"The Chamber of Secrets!"_

Everyone fell silent and stared at her. It's impossible.

_"There's nothing like a chamber of secrets. Its a myth. Isn't it, Sir?"_  Remus broke the silence after a moment.

_"We've searched the castle several times. We never found it."_  Dumbledore sighed.

_"And we walked all the corridors and found many passageways, but we never found the Chamber of Secrets,"_  I said.

_"We've searched for it for years. There is no person who knows the castle better than us. There is no such chamber,"_  Sirius said proudly.

She smirked and turned to Dumbledore.  _"Tell me sir, how did Myrtle die?"_

Dumbledore sighed.

_"She said she saw something big and yellow and died! Never made any sense though!"_  Sirius said confused.

_"Oh! That's the basilisk eye!"_

_"The WHAT?!"_

_"The basilisk! You die when you look into a basilisk's eye!"_

_"Oh we know that! You mean a real Basilisk?"_  Lily asked bewildered.

_"So you mean he brought a basilisk into the castle and killed her?"_  Remus asked.

_"No! He did not bring the basilisk. It is already in the castle!"_

_"Horse shit!"_  Sirius cussed.

_"Sirius!"_

_"Padfoot!"_

_"What?! Did you hear what she said? Load of crap! She keeps on telling stories because we're listening! "_

_"Prove me wrong and I'll be your slave, Black!"_  Pryde snarled.

_"Both of you...shut up! What do you mean it is already in the castle? Sir, is that true? I never knew you bred a basilisk at Hogwarts! Correct me if I'm wrong, it wasn't even mentioned in Hogwarts the history, was it?!"_  Regulus asked startled.

_"No. It wasn't,"_  we all replied.

_"So that's the monster?"_  Dumbledore looked at Pryde.

_"Yes. And it is still there. Waiting for the orders."_

_"What do you mean it's still there? You mean there's a BASILISK AT HOGWARTS?!"_

_"Sirius! Quiet!"_

_"No! Do you...do you believe all this? If there is a basilisk, then why isn't anyone dead? Myrtle died years ago!"_

_"I told you. It is waiting for the orders. Sir, wasn't the wrong man accused of the murder and sent to prison?"_

Dumbledore nodded.  _"Now it all makes sense."_

_"It really bothers me. Like...are wizards out of their minds or what? I mean, the ghost of the girl, came back and started haunting the bathroom where she died. Instead of asking her directly about her death, like who killed her and all, you just go arrest an innocent kid, because he is different from everyone, and also the other perfect prefect said he did it! That's ridiculous! You expelled an innocent kid, broke his wand and did all shit. What is wrong with you people? Why does the innocent get punished? Why are the different people treated like shit? It's not their fault that they are different!"_ She exclaimed compltely annoyed.

Silence.

_"Humans. That's how they work,"_ Lily said calmly.

_"Ummm... Sir, but the basilisk is very large. It...can't be in the castle...hidden...all these years.."_  I said confused.

_"Tell me about the chamber of secrets,"_  Pryde asked.

Regulus started,  _"Salazar Slytherin disagreed with the other Hogwarts founders about the importance of Blood Purity and the acceptance of Muggle-borns at Hogwarts. As the other founders were against him in this matter, Slytherin left the school. According to legend, before he left, Slytherin created a secret chamber deep underground in Hogwarts Castle - known as the Chamber of Secrets._

_That Chamber was home to a monster that was allegedly supposed to purge the school of all Muggle-borns. Only the Heir of Slytherin could open the Chamber of Secrets. Over the centuries after Slytherin's death, many Headmasters conducted searches of the school to find the Chamber. None, however, were successful, and the Chamber was dismissed as a mere legend by many,"_  he recited.

_"Until the Chamber was opened in 1943. But we never found the entrance. So most of the people came to a conclusion thst it never existed,"_ Dumbledore sighed.

_"But it's been centuries! A basilisk can't survive that long!"_  I exclaimed.

_"No, a basilisk can live for years. Well, this one did. It killed Myrtle right?"_  Regulus said.

_"I've even read about it,"_  Lily paused and frowned.  _"I read it in a book in the restricted section. It says, 'There was clear evidence that the Chamber had been opened more than once between its creation and the 20th Century. When it was first created, the Chamber was accessed through a concealed trapdoor and a series of magical tunnels. However, when Hogwarts' plumbing became more elaborate in the 18th Century, the entrance to the Chamber was threatened. The presence in school at the time of a student called Corvinus Gaunt,' someone scribbled this name, '- who was a direct descendant of Slytherin -explained how the simple trapdoor was secretly protected, so that those who knew how could still access the entrance to the Chamber even after the new plumbing had been placed on top of it,"_  she raised her eyebrows.  _"Gaunt? So that means, Voldemort is..."_

_"The heir of Slytherin, yes. And he is a parseltongue. He told me he could speak to snakes when I met him in the orphanage. A mistake. I assume he regretted it,"_  Dumbledore nodded.

" _He's a parseltongue?"_

_"And where may I ask, the chamber is?"_  I asked.

_"The entrance is right where Myrtle died. In the bathroom."_

_"All those years we spent in that bathroom and we never asked Myrtle about the chamber!"_  Sirius groaned.

_"What were you doing in a girls' bathroom?!"_  Lily asked incredulously.

_"Oh! You know, the pranks,"_  Sirius winked.

_"What would've you done if knew where the chamber was? Snore aloud so it would open? You should've shared the toilet with her, she would've told you more."_  Pryde scoffed.

Sirius glared at her,  _"No one could snore as loud as you! Your snores are deafening, they could kill the basilisk!"_

_"I don't snore!"_  She snarled.

_"Oh shut it you two!"_  Lily yelled.

_"Sorry,"_  Pryde mumbled.

_"So, there is a basilisk at Hogwarts and five horcruxes to be destroyed?"_  Regulus asked rubbing his eyes.

_"Yes. And they are interlinked,"_  Pryde bit her lip.

_"What do you mean, Pryde?"_

_"Well, there are only two methods to destroy a horcrux._

_Fiendfyre and Basilisk venom."_

_"So we need to kill the basilisk first?"_

_"Yeah...but you have to open the chamber first! And only a parseltongue can open it,"_  she pursed her lips.

_"So you want us to go to Voldemort and ask, 'would you mind opening the chamber once again, so we could kill the basilisk?' "_  Sirius scoffed.

_"Yeah, go try!"_  Pryde scoffed.

_"I'm warning you. One more snide comment and you are dead!"_  Lily glared at them both.

_"But he started it!"_

_"And are you trying to finish it?"_

_"Fine! Alright... The sword, the sword of Gryffindor! Kill the basilisk with the sword. And you can destroy all the horcruxes. It imbibes only the substances which strengthens it."_

_"Kill the basilisk?! Kill the basilisk?! How is that even possible? You can't look into it's eye or it's reflection!"_  Regulus groaned.

_"I...I don't know. I'm sorry... Wait! The roosters! The crowing of the rooster is fatal to a basilisk!"_  she shouted.

Silence filled the room.

_"So, we carry a rooster into the chamber?"_  Sirius mumbled.

_"You know, I...I...told you everything I know. I cannot help you further...you know...magically... I wish I could,"_  Pryde mumbled.

_"You did a lot Pryde,"_  Regulus smiled.

_"The greatest help indeed,"_  Dumbledore smiled.

She shrugged,  _"My need."_

Dumbledore chuckled. _"You amaze me Pryde."_

_"Sometimes I amaze myself."_

_"So, is that all?"_

_"Umm...yeah..."_  She frowned.  _"No wait! There are inferi in the cave, do not touch the water. And the boat, it only carries one wizard. I mean only one adult wizard. So an underage wizard can accompany you. But I know it's dangerous and you won't do it. And, if you conjure water, it disappears. And sir, when you go the Gaunt house, don't try the ring at any cost. Never... Until you destroy it! It is cursed and the ones who tries the ring will die!"_


	14. The Unusual Request

***James's POV***

Dumbledore was taken aback.  _"Why would I try the ring, Pryde?_ "

_"Because you...because...you've been searching for it, your whole life..and the Gaunts are the descendants of the second brother!"_

For the first time Dumbledore went pale. He stared into Pryde's eyes.

***My POV***

_**Flash** _

_**The Gaunt ring and the symbol of the hallows engraved on the stone.** _

_**'You were reckless and tried it, Dumbledore.'** _

_**Dumbledore shriveled hand.** _

_**'Destroy the ring first, the stone will still work.'** _

I blinked my eyes. And it stopped.

***James's POV***

_"The second brother? What do you mean?"_  Remus asked.

She looked at Dumbledore and he sighed. _"The second brother, from The Tale of The Three Brothers,"_  he said calmly, looking down at his fingers.

_"The Tale of the Three Brothers? It's just a story isn't it?"_  Regulus asked.

Lily, Sirius, Remus and Pryde looked at me.

I groaned.

_"What's wrong?"_  Regulus asked.

_"Nothing,"_  I mumbled.

_"If you don't mind, can...can I see your wand, Sir?"_ Pryde asked.

Dumbledore stared at her for few seconds, pulled out his wand and lay it on the table.

_"Wow!"_  She breathed and looked at me.

_"You...you know it? And that's..."_  I asked shocked. She smiled and nodded.

_"Alright..."_  I got to my feet and ran to my room and came back with my cloak.

_"Sir, meet the descendant of the third brother Ignotus Peverell,"_  she grinned.

Dumbledore looked taken aback. He stared at me and the cloak in my hands. He got to his feet swiftly and walked over to me and stared at the cloak.

_"It's a family secret,"_  I gave the cloak to him.

_"Woah!"_  Regulus exclaimed getting to his feet too.

They both ran their fingers over the cloak.

Dumbledore tried the cloak and so did Regulus.

_"Brilliant!"_  They both beamed.

_"So that makes..."_  Moony trailed off turning pale.

_"You and Voldemort, cousins?"_  Sirius said deadpanned.

_"Distant cousins,"_  I shuddered.

Silence filled the room. Everyone stared at me including Dumbledore and Regulus.

_"Wow! You...you can do it?!"_  Pryde asked Sirius surprised. _"No wonder strange things are happening and the world is coming to an end!"_

_"What? What are you talking about? Do what?"_ Sirius asked confused.

_"Think! I mean.. you...you can think? You can actually think!" She smirked._

_"Ha ha ha...very funny...atleast I think. But poor you, you don't even have a head!"_

_"Guys!"_  Lily groaned.

_"Wow!"_  Regulus let a low whistle.

_"So...that's...that's the wand?"_  I asked Dumbledore.

He nodded.

_"You mean the Elder wand?"_  Remus asked gobsmacked.

_"The real Elder wand?"_  Sirius gaped.

_"The Death stick,"_  Regulus mused.

_"A curse to the Master,"_  Dumbledore said calmly.

_"Curse? That's the powerful wand in the world!"_ Sirius exclaimed.

_"It's called the Death stick, Sirius. Most of the masters of the Elder wand got killed,"_  Regulus pointed out.

_"Save for the ones who weren't power hungry,"_  Pryde smiled.

_"But still..."_ Sirius mused _. " So, does he know?"_

_"No. He doesn't know anything about the Hallows or the ring."_

_"He...he made the stone into a horcrux?"_  Lily asked incredulously.

_"Not to mention all the priceless antiques! The diadem of Ravenclaw, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the Resurrection stone! What a jerk,"_  Remus growled.

_"He's an arrogant piece of crap. Anyways, he is afraid of the dark and the dead. What would he do with the ring?"_

_"Wow...you are the Master of the Elder wand and the password to your office is Lemon Drop!"_  Sirius grinned.

_"Licorice Wand, in our seventh year,"_  Remus added.

_"Chocolate Frong in our fifth year,"_  Lily chuckled.

_"Sugar plum in my first year,"_  Regulus laughed and the room erupted into roars laughter.

***My POV ***

Dumbledore was running his fingers over the cloak. He looked at me.

_**'Don't take the cloak to test it now. It's important to them. Last time if you hadn't taken the cloak, atleast Lily would've survived.'**_ I said in his head.

He raised his eyebrows. And slowly nodded.

_"Alright then, let us call it a day. Remember, this is confidential and I trust you people. Be careful and do not divulge this information to anyone at any circumstances. I request you to practice Occlumency and master it. This is our only hope. If everything goes right, he can be brought down,"_ Dumbledore said sternly.

_"And I'll make sure to pass the information,"_  Regulus said determined.

_"You stay out of trouble Reggie,"_  Sirius said.

_"I'm a snake Sirius, I can slither,"_  he smirked.

_"Into beds?" Kitty smirked._

_"What?"_

_"What?"_ she put an innocent face.  _"I said it aloud,"_ she muttered.

We all laughed.

_"Alright then, good night,"_  Dumbledore got to his feet and Regulus followed.

_"Sir,"_  I called him.  _"A word,"_  I said and the others nodded and gave us privacy.

Dumbledore looked at me intently.

_"I know, I'm crossing the line, but you need to know. You see, you'll never abuse power. You...you were young and eager back then. And... Love... Love just blinded you not Power. It was just love. You were... Careless...young and careless. And...him...he was a charmer. But you know, in his last days, he regretted. He showed remorse. Tom, he went for him. But he didn't tell him or reveal where the Elder wand was. Tom had to use legilimency. And then killed him. Even after all those years, maybe... Maybe the love never died... It doesn't die. You...you give people second chances. And remember, save him if possible. I'm...I'm telling you this now, because, I donno how long I'm gonna stay here. So, just in case. I'm sorry."_

Tears filled his eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded.

_"And yeah! I forgot to tell you. The Basilisk's eye can't kill Fawkes. If Fawkes can blind the basilisk, it'll be easy to kill it."_

_"Thank you Pryde,"_  he smiled and turned to leave.

_"Kitty. It's Kitty...or Katherine,"_  I said. He smiled and nodded.


	15. A Night with Black

_***Remus's POV*** _

The ear splitting scream sent chills in my spine and I jumped out of the bed clutching my wand tight. Sirius was already at the door. He wrenched off the door and ran outside and I followed him. The screams were coming from the room next to us. We barged into the room, and found Pryde screaming and writhing violently in the bed as if she's been subjected to the cruciatus curse.

_"What the hell is going on?"_  James appeared with wand in his hand.

_"Oh God!"_  Lily shrieked.

_"What's wrong with her? Careful Moony!"_  Sirius warned as I ran to Pryde and got on the bed, and tried to hold her and calm her down.

_"No...no..you can't... How can you? After..after everything I went through! No..._ " She screamed and cried.

_"Hey... Pryde...calm down..."_  I tried to restrain her. _"Padfoot, help me...she's too strong!"_  I shouted.

_"Too strong for you mate?"_  He scoffed as he walked to the other side of the bed. He held her other hand.

_"Damn she's strong,"_  he said through his gritted teeth as he tried to restrain her body. _"Prongs!_ "

_"Lily go get the dreamless sleep potion! I think she's having a nightmare!"_  James yelled as came to us and restrained her legs.

She kept crying and screaming in a different language and swearing _'fuckin loser' , 'son of a bitch,' 'dickhead'_  and few more occasionally.

_"She's too loud,"_  Sirius shouted _. "Pryde...hey Pryde.. Calm down..."_  He leaned closer to her, a hand around her torso, restrainig her.

Slowly, she calmed down. She clutched Sirius's jumper and mumbled something in a different language.

Lily came with the potion and forced it down her throat. Her body went still.

_"Phew!"_

_"Thank Merlin!"_

_"What the bloody hell was all that about?"_

_"Haven't the foggiest!"_

Slowly, James and I moved back but Sirius was still holding her.

_"Padfoot, she's fine, you can let go,"_  James said.

He looked at us deadpanned , _" But she won't."_

_"What?"_  We three asked confused.

_"She won't let go..."_

And then we saw, one hand still clutching his hand tight and the other one his jumper. Sirius tried to get free but her grip was tight.

_"Stay,"_  she croaked without opening her eyes. _"please."_

_"Ummm.. Hey Pryde, let go...off...my...hand."_  He said through gritted teeth trying to get free from her.

_"Stay...please,"_  she sobbed in her sleep.

Silence filled the room and Sirius looked at us gobsmacked.

We tried to free his hand and the jumper. The more we tried, the stronger she gripped.

_"Well I think you have to spend your night here,"_  Lily shrugged.

_"What?! NO... No way!"_

_"Oh come on Padfoot, she won't eat you!"_  James smirked.

_"And she isn't that bad. She looks good. Really good,"_  I added.

_"You're kidding right?"_  He asked bewildered.

_"No,"_  we three replied _. "Good night, Padfoot! "_

_"Call me if there is a problem. I'll be next door!"_  I smirked as we three walked out of the room, ignoring the curses from him.

***Sirius's POV***

_"Great!"_  I muttered to myself and tried few more times to get rid off her grip.

_"Fine!"_  I growled as I slowly pushed her to make room for myself on the bed. My arm was still around her torso. She smells like chocolate. Her face was still damp with tears. She mumbled something in a different language again. Her breath became steady. But her grip on me was still tight. The fire crackled in the fireplace. And slowly I drifted into sleep, with a debate raging in my head whether I should trust her or not.

***My POV***

The sunlight hit my eyes and I forced myself to sleep more and not to open my eyes. The bed is always tempting. Its cozy. Its warm. It smells like 'chocolate, petrol and the perfume Sirius uses'.

Wait! Why would my bed smell like petrol and Sirius's perfume?

I slowly opened my eyes ignoring their protests and found myself cuddling Sirius Black. My arm was wrapped around his middle and his arm around mine.

_"Shit."_  I jumped out of the bed pushing him hard.

He fell with a thud.

_"WTF,"_  he swore groggily, rubbing his eyes.

_"WTF? WTF? What the hell are you doing in my bed you asshle?"_  I shouted.

_"Watch your mouth, Pryde,"_  he snarled.

_"Says the pervert!"_  I snarled.

_"Hey! Who are you calling a pervert?"_  He shouted getting to his feet.

_"You. Sirius Black. The one who is in my bed! What the hell are you doing in my bed?"_  I yelled.

_"What?"_  He asked incredulously _. "You were the one who begged me to stay with you last night!"_

_" Bull shit! Why would I ask you that? Now who is making up stories, eh?"_

He laughed. A cold laugh _. "You think I would make stories about this? The last thing I want to do is to cuddle up with you. It was you who begged me to stay!"_

_"Liar!"_  I screamed.

Remus came barging through the door.

_"I think I heard..."_  He looked around startled _, "someone shouting."_

_"Thank Merlin you are here. Tell her Moony. Wasn't she the one who begged me to stay with her last night? Wasn't she the one who wouldn't let go off my hand and my jumper! "_

_"Woah woah woah... Stop right there, Black! I would never even ask you to stay with me if we both are the only people alive on this Earth. And you say I begged you?! Bull shit!"_  I scoffed.

_"Moony, tell her!"_

Remus looked at me with an 'I'm so sorry' look on his face.

_"Well, you actually... You actually asked him to stay,"_ he said calmly.

_"Aha! See! Now who's the pervert, eh?"_

_"You're kidding right?"_  I asked him bewildered.

He shook his head. _"I think you had a nightmare last night. Prongs, Padfoot and I tried to calm you down. You see, you were too strong. You were writhing violently and pushed us away. We three had to restrain you and Lily forced down some dreamless sleep potion. You...you..didn't let go off Sirius's hand and sweater. The more we tried to loosen your grip, the harder you held. You asked him to stay,"_  he said quietly _._

I looked at him gobsmacked.

_"You're kidding."_

He shook his head.

_"So, Pryde-"_

_"Sorry, Black,"_  I interrupted him before he could say anything.

He looked taken aback for a moment and then huffed. I hurried into the bathroom before things got weirder.


	16. The Second Chance

_***My POV*** _

After a quick shower, I joined Lily in the kitchen.

_"Hey, you look tired. Here, you must me hungry,"_  she put a plate of toast in front of me.

_"Thanks. Migraines. Gets bad in winters,"_  I shrugged sitting at the table.

She sat across me with her breakfast. _"I'll give you a potion for that. Don't worry."_

_"Ummm... Lily.. Did anything happen last night? Black... Black says I begged him to stay with me... Like... I don't understand..."_

She looked at me concerned.  _"I think you had a nightmare. You were are screaming and crying. James, Remus and Sirius had to hold you while I forced down the sleep potion. You asked him, yes."_

I sighed and shook my head.

_***James's POV*** _

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_  Lily asked as I entered the kitchen.

_"I...I never had nightmares. I mean I had..but not the way you said... No screaming or crying...well I cried once or twice, but no screaming or anything... I...its weird,"_  Pryde replied.

_"Well, I think its your first then. You were strong let me remind you. Do you want to talk about it?"_  I asked sitting beside Lily and setting my own breakfast.

Pryde frowned and rubbed her eyes and forehead.

_"Well it wasn't actually a dream. It was so real. I was there. I was back in my time. But...but...people don't remember me. My parents have only a son. My friends, my gang...they're not together anymore. Like...they never met one another. I was the reason behind bringing them together. So now, they're not together. And my ex boyfriends... They don't remember me at all. They're the same assholes cheating on their girlfriends and mistreating them. They were all good. Most of them were happy. It's like I never existed... It was just me...carrying all those memories, pain and everything I went through and they put me through... "_  her voice broke. _"It's just me... I don't exist in that world anymore. I never existed. I'm... I'm not even a mere memory!"_  She hid her face in her hands and cried.

Lily sat beside her and tried to comfort her. I conjured tissues and gave her.

_"It's alright...calm down...it was just a nightmare..."_ Lily rubbed her shoulders.

_"No...no..it wasn't...it was real...so real.. I was angry...angry at them...I wanted to hurt them..hurt them so bad..but I donno...someone held me tight...I couldn't move or hurt anyone...they pulled me back..."_  She choked.

_"Hey...listen...stop crying. I say you're lucky, you know?"_  Lily said.

_"Lucky? Lucky coz they don't remember me? Or they got away easily? I mean...I..I always wished that I'd lose my memory and forget everything that had ever happened to me. But see what happened? Reverse! They forgot me! And I...I am stuck up with shit in my head!"_  She exclaimed.

_"But look on the bright side, you got away from them. You have a chance to start everything new! New place, new world, new time, new people! You don't have to face them again! You don't have to remember everything! You have a chance to do whatever you want to do,"_  Lily reasoned.

_"Well, the first thing you did was, saving hundreds of lives,"_  I added.

_"I did nothing. I just gave you information,"_  she rolled her eyes.

_"Just information? You gave us a whole plan how to stop these horrible things, once and for all!"_

_"See, you started with something best!"_  Lily smiled.

But Pryde widened her eyes.

_"Merlin's shaggy pants!"_  She shrieked.

_"What?_ " Lily and I asked confused.

_"Oh...no...noo...noo..nooo"_

_"What is it Kitty?"_  Lily shook her.

_"Oh my goodness!"_

_"Stop freaking out and tell us what it is!"_  I groaned.

_"I'm in England!"_

_"Oh I never knew! So this is England?"_  I smirked looking around.

_"Oh shut up! I'm not from this time! I...I...don't belong here! This country! I don't have a passport! I cannot do anything or start anything like you said! I'm kind of an illegal immigrant now! a fugitive! Dear God! I will never get a job, or a house...or have a family! Well, I'm not bothered about a family anyway,"_  she shrugged. _"But no...everything is messed up! All those years I've spent on my stupid education is now useless! What am I going to do?!_ " She started pacing up and down.

_"Hey! Stop freaking out!"_  I yelled.

_"Hey what's going on?"_  Remus walked in.

_"Stop freaking out? Tell me what to do?"_  she banged her fist on the table.

_"Were you crying?"_  Remus asked her.

She turned to him _,"I was. But I think I've to start again."_

_"Why? What's wrong? Is this about last night?"_

_"Moony!"_  Lily and I groaned, and Pryde frowned.

_"So what is it then?"_  Remus asked again.

_"Well she is-"_

_"Screwed up! That's what it is! I'm screwed up!"_  she groaned.

_"Well, hello screwed up! I'm Sirius Black!"_  Sirius walked in smirking.

She glared at him.

_"She is worried about her identity, job and life, "_  Lily told Remus.

_"Listen Kitty, you have us. And I told people that you're my cousin. And we'll figure out something. Dumbledore will. So stop freaking out,"_  I said.

_"Ready mate?"_  Sirius asked me.

_"Yeah. Let's finish our breakfast."_

_"Where are you going?"_  She asked.

_"Oh sorry we forgot to tell you. We've to go to our training. I've to go to Mungo's and James and Sirius to their auror training and Peter to the apothecary,"_ Lily told her.

_"Oh! Okay."_

_"And I'm going to baby sit you,"_  Remus grinned.

_"What? I thought you're aware of our professions?"_ Sirius raised his eyebrows.  _"I thought you knew everything about us."_

_"No, not your professions,"_  she shrugged _. "I just know about you guys and your families,"_  she said taking a bite out of her toast.  _"I thought you guys worked full time for the Order."_

_"Hello,"_  Peter walked in. He saw Pryde and stopped dead in his tracks and went pale.

_"Hello Peter,"_  she smiled at him.

_"C'mon Pete, we're getting late,"_ Sirius said wolfing down his breakfast.

He flinched which went unnoticed by Sirius but not us.

_"Here, eat up,"_  Lily said cheerfully levitating his plate towards him. He took it and walked awkwardly towards the table and sat beside Moony, who now got interested in his toast and The Daily Prophet.

_***My POV *** _

_"Ummm...can I have a quick word with you?"_  I asked Peter when he finished his breakfast.

_"Ummm...m...me?"_  He stammered.

I nodded.

_"Uh...umm..okay,"_  he said looking at others for help.

_"I won't eat you, Peter. Just a quick word. In private."_

_"I'm staying. I want to know what it is. You people are keeping me in the darkness,"_  Sirius sat on his chair and glared at me.

_"Padfoot, we aren't keeping you in the darkness or anything. We told you everything, "_  James waved his hands impatiently.

_"I don't know. She wouldn't show me anything, "_  he jerked his head towards me.

_"Because, you don't behave,"_  I shrugged.

_"Behave? I don't behave?"_  He asked incredulously. _"Why in the name of Merlin's pants should I impress you?"_

_"And why in the name of Godric's hat should I show you something?"_

_"Ummm...do you guys realize that this argument sounds really awkward?"_  Remus said quietly.

An awkward silence filled the room as we stared at one another.

_"Well, that really sounded bad,"_  Lily chuckled.

_"Alright, Wormtail gets to decide whether we should stay or not,"_  Sirius huffed looking at Peter.

He paled.  _"It's... It's.. I'm sorry Sirius,"_  he mumbled looking at his feet.

" _Aha_!" I smirked.

Sirius glared at me and stomped out of the kitchen.

_"There goes the drama queen,"_ I muttered and the others chuckled.

_"Alright, we'll be waiting outside and won't let him eavesdrop,"_  James nodded and they left Peter and I alone in the kitchen.

I turned to him.

_"Look Peter, I'm not going to beat around the bush, so I'll come straight to the point. You remember everything I showed you last night?"_

He nodded.

_"Did...did you join him?"_

He shook his head never meeting my eyes.

_"And you're planning or planned to join him?"_

No response.

_"Look, I don't know what's going on in your mind. But let me tell you this. Whatever you saw last night, that's not a secret anymore. I mean, Dumbledore, Lily, James and Remus know it too. I told them two days ago."_

He looked at me startled.

_"Yes, two days ago. And yet, James, Lily and Remus still treat you like family. Don't think its because they didn't believe me or doesn't care. They are disappointed in you. They are hurt. Because you're their little brother and you are planning to get them killed. You should never forget that they love you so much, Peter. It's not Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. It's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. The Marauders. Four brothers. I know you are scared Peter. I'd call you a fool if you aren't. But don't turn your back on them. No one loves you more than your brothers. They'd give up their life to save yours, Peter. Just like Sirius said. Stay with them. Don't betray your friends. Voldemort-"_

He gasped.

I rolled my eyes. _"It's just a name, Peter. Voldemort uses people. You know what will happen to you. That's not how you want to die I guess. The Order of the Phoenix is fighting for a better world, saving lives of people they don't even know. Why? It's because that's the right thing to do! And let me remind you, Voldemort will not win this war. He might have more followers and weapons. But he is going to lose. He is going to die. You are on the right side now, Peter. Why do you think Voldemort doesn't face Dumbledore? Because he is scared AF. And that's the first thing that shows us he is a coward and the loser. And he doesn't have any friends. He's only got followers, in short, slaves to do his filthy work. But you, you got great friends. Great friends who doesn't look down on you, no matter what people call you. You aren't weak, Peter. You aren't confident enough. That's all._

_You became a damn animagus when you were still at school! Why do you think you are weak? You aren't._

_The sorting hat tried to put you in Slytherin but you ended up in Gryffindor, why? It's not because you asked it or anything. It's because it saw something in you that you haven't yet seen in yourself or realized._

_You are the guy who became an animagus along with James and Sirius, to help your friend who is a werewolf, even though you knew things would go terribly wrong or you would end up in Azkaban if caught. Yet, you didn't back off. Why? Because deep down, you cared about your friend._

_Why do you think James, Sirius and Remus still have you around though you aren't as good as them at many things? It's because they don't care what you can do and cannot do. It's you they love. Wormtail. Their brother. And for the record, you are good at many things._

_And Voldemort and his followers? They're good at killing. That's all._

_And you, Peter, with that animagus ability of yours, can be a great help to the Order. You can do things that most powerful aurors or wizards can't do. Things even the other marauders can't do._

_You can spy on the Death Eaters and give information to the Order and get them finished,"_  I let my words hang in the air for a while. To let him understand. To let him think what he can do.

He looked at me wide eyed.

_"Why scared of them when you can bring them down? Why choose them when you can become one of the weapons to bring him down? Why do you think you are a weak wizard? You aren't. You're a great wizard. And You've got three great wizards who got your back. Who can do anything for you._

_What will you gain if you choose the other side? Do you like the dark world? Do you like his darkness? Who will love you like your brothers do? Those Death eaters? You think they will respect you? No. They'll just use you. Use you and kill you if something goes wrong. Because all they want is power and to win._

_What will you gain if you help the Order? You'll have the respect you deserve. You'll be forgiven if something goes wrong, because they see reason. They know the risks. All these people want is, peace._

_It's up to you to decide. But lemme make it clear. I'm not gonna sit back and watch if something happens to The Marauders and Lily and the Order. And when I say The Marauders, that includes you too, if you choose to be with us and not Voldemort. You have another option too. If you don't want to fight, it's alright. You can just stay away from everything or go into hiding. No one will judge you. Your friends will understand. But I say, you have a chance to do something better. Something great, to help the wizarding world."_

We sat in silence for a while, until we heard a gentle tapping on the kitchen door.

_"Hey,"_  Remus smiled.  _"Are you done? They're waiting for Peter. And Sirius is hard to control too."_

_"Oh! Sorry. Yeah. We're done,"_  I replied.

I turned to Peter,  _"Think. And if you wanna talk to me, we can, when you come home after work,"_  I smiled at him.

He nodded and got to his feet. _"Th..Thank you,"_  he mumbled as he walked away slowly.


	17. The Veritaserum

_***My POV*** _

_"Alright! Stop grinning and tell me what it is?"_  I frowned at Remus.

We were sprawled across the floor near the fireplace, in the sitting room.

_"I've heard you."_

_"Really? Coz I'm not talking to myself again or staring at you or anything. And I didn't feel anything inside, you know? That rush?"_

He laughed. _"Oh! Not that. I'm talking about the conversation between you and Peter. Well, a one way conversation to be precise."_

_"You were eavesdropping?!"_

_"Not really_ ," he shrugged. _"I've got these super senses, you know? So I can pretty well hear things...across rooms. The surroundings matter, mind you. If it's too noisy, I can't hear things clearly. Same with James, Sirius and Peter. Animal senses. But their senses are not as good as mine, though."_

_"Oh!"_

_"You did great, you know."_

I rolled my eyes. _"I know I might have sounded stupid. I'm bad at all those talks."_

_"No. Really. You told him about friendship, loyalty, war and everything. You tried to make him see reason and realize what war is, what it's costing everyone. Us. How much we love and care for him. And the brilliant part was how you gave him an idea to spy on the Death Eaters. You actually motivated him. Well, not to mention, the blackmail,"_  he chuckled.

_"Oh shut up! I just hope he sees reason,_ " I sighed and shook my head.  _"And I wasn't kidding, though. I wouldn't let anything happen to you guys. Not when I'm here,"_  I said fiercely.

He looked at me amused.

_"Well, I... I..know I'm a muggle and all powerless without magic. But you know, it's easier to get someone down with guns, knives and explosives, than with a wand. And I think I can kick some asses. Punch on faces."_

_"Well, Padfoot should know the pain,_ " he smiled.

_"It was a reflex!"_

_"So...Is it real? What you said?"_

_"Remus! You've seen it! You too think that I'm lying?"_

_"No. Not those. About what you said about yourself. Well, blabbered to be precise."_

_"Blabbered what?"_

_"All that thing about cancer and... Ummm...your sexuality?"_

_"Good Godric! No! It was also a reflex! Oh God! I donno. Everything just came out involuntarily,"_  I groaned.

He laughed. _"I wonder what you would have done if we were real kidnappers."_

_"Actually I would've said that I'm HIV positive. You'd have just thrown me away."_

_"Umm... HIV positive?"_  He asked confused.

_"You don't know what it is? It's a Sexually transmitted disease. Wait! It was discovered in the early 80's! Ah...then wrong idea! Well, I'd have volunteered to have sex. Threesome. Begged perhaps if you denied."_

He stopped laughing and stared at me gobsmacked.

_"And would've caused serious damage to the man parts the moment you guys got naked and came closer to me. A surprise attack, mind you. With both my hands and legs and anything that is in reach. Yanking, kicking, punching and everything. And then when you're howling and crying and wailing in pain, I would simply grab your clothes, run out out of the room, lock it from the outside. If you guys had locked the room already, then I'd jump out of the window, and if the room is on the second storey or something, then I'd drag one of you by the hair, well, you are too tall andSirius's hair will be more handful, so I'd choose him. Then push him out of the window and I'll jump on him. Safe landing you see. Then I'll run, never turning back until I reach a safe place. A police station, for instance."_

_"You...you could've ended up in Slytherin if you had attended Hogwarts. There is an easier option, you could've run after punching Sirius."_

_"But honey, where's the fun in that?"_

_"I take it back. You'd have ended up in Gryffindor,"_  he chuckled _. "Fun? Really? You were abducted for Merlin's sake!"_

_"But seriously! You guys would've chased me back and caught me easily...with those long legs of yours! Well, I could scream for help whilst running. But it might be a forest, or any abandoned area, or you might have got more people, so I'll not go for that. Besides, you gotta disarm your enemy first. In this case, make them vulnerable. And if you had more people, your screams in the room would be a perfect distraction for me to escape. Forest or abandoned area, I'd have got time to escape."_

_"Do you watch movies or read books on mysteries and adventures a lot?"_

I grinned and nodded.

_"Figures. But you shouldn't forget that the kidnappers will be armed. So, there might be less chance for you to escape. So, all your plans to escape will be useless."_

_"Sweetheart, if I'm going down, I'm going to take as many asshls with me as I can. I don't mind killing. After all, they are criminals and I'll be doing some good. I'd win myself a weapon first and play the game. Besides, my blood boils for some real action and adventures all the time. And I never even had one. I just had some little sneaky adventures that's all."_

_"Wow! You'd have made a great Gryffindor I guess."_

_"Moony, I am a Gryffindor. Besides the official sorting, I took these hundreds of other sorting quizzes and I was sorted into Gryffindor, every time. I'm a proud Lion, mate!"_

_"Ummm... What sorting and what quizzes?"_  He asked confused.

_"Oh... I told you how I read about you guys, right? Well, people around the world, love you guys like I do. Like millions. Believe me. It's a huge fandom. Like the Doctor Who fandom and the Star Wars fandom. So, they developed a website. And sorted the fans into houses, after asking a few questions. Questions that test your mind and heart. So, I was sorted into Gryffindor!"_  I grinned.

_"A website?"_  He looked more confused.

_"Alright, fasten your seat belt,"_  I said and explained him all about the internet, the instant messaging sites, websites, the social networking sites in brief. He asked few questions and I answered them and even showed him what text messaging is, and the WhatsApp in my phone.

_"Wow! It sounds brilliant!"_

_"Well, not really, Remus. You know, technology just ruined everything. I mean, the relations. People just got stuck to their computers and phones. Everything just became handy. I donno. I say, when I was a kid, I used to play in the playground with the other kids. But now, you just lay on your couch and play those games in your phone. Romance, love, anger and everything... I donno... Became just mechanical. Life became mechanical._

_Of course things got easier. But people just stopped enjoying the beauty of life and nature._

_But on the bright side, if you've got internet and books, you can shut yourself from the world and have fun on your own, if you are fed up with the drama of the people and the world."_

_"Well, everything has got Pros and Cons. It depends on our choices,"_  he pointed out.

_"Yeah."_

_"So... What do you want to do? We have a whole day. Do you want to talk about the...umm future?"_

_"You mean about your future?"_

He bit his lip.

_"I'm not gonna tell about her."_  His face fe _ll. "But I can tell you that she's a wonderful witch and you both were madly in love with each other. It was a war, mind you. And you had that beautiful kid."_

_"So, you're not gonna tell me the names?"_

_"Sorry, Remus. I'm not going to spoil the fun!"_

_"Fine. So, you're not even going to tell me why Voldemort gave Lily a chance to live?"_

_"He wanted her alive, Remus."_

_"He killed James, right? He could've taken them both. But why did he try to kill the kid? What harm has he/she done?"_

_"You ask a lot of questions, Remus,"_  I sighed. " _Tell me, how long will it take you guys to forgive Peter?"_

_***James's POV*** _

_"Moony, my darling. Are you baking again?"_  Padfoot asked with a huge grin on his face as we entered the house.

_"Well, Kitty and I are,"_  Moony smirked.

_"Awesome!"_  I grinned.

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

_"Kitty? Since when did you get on the first name basis, mate?"_  Sirius asked.

_"Let me think,"_  he tapped on his forehead and walked a few feet away from us. " _Maybe the moment she punched you..."_  he smirked.

_"OI!-"_

_"Or when she let the world see the priceless expression on your face yesterday..."_

Moony and I laughed.

" _MOONY_!" Sirius yelled and ran after him _. "Stop right there, you furry little traitor!"_

_"Ooohh noooo...I'm scared of the large furry Dog!"_ Moony taunted as he tried to get away from him.

I heard the doorbell and went to get the door.

_"Who is it?"_

_"I'm Lily Evans, your Lily pad. I hexed you with the Jelly legs jinx when you first asked me out."_

_"And I am Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail. My animagus is a rat and we made the marauders map at school."_

I opened the door and let them in.

I pulled Lily into a hug and kissed her.

_"Hey, you look terrible,"_  she chuckled.

_"And you look tired,"_  I smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

_"Busy day,"_  she mumbled.

We took off our robes and hung it on the stand.

**CRASH**

_"BLAAAACCCKKKKK!"_

_"AAAAAAHHHHH..._ "

_"PADFOOT!_ "

**THUD**

Lily and I ran into the kitchen to find Remus, Sirius and Kitty, on the floor, covered in flour and broken plates around them.

_"Godric's pants! What have you done?"_  Lily groaned.

_"It was Padfoot!"_

_"It was Moony!"_

_"Black did it!"_

They three yelled pointing at each other.

_"There's still cake, though,"_  Peter said eyeing the cakes on the table.  _"Well, cakes and cookies."_

We all snapped our heads towards Peter.

_"Really, Wormtail?"_  Padfoot scoffed.  _"By the way, you look lovely, Pryde. Suits you."_

_"Same with you, Black. Believe me, you could even kill ghosts and inferi with your looks right now! Here,"_  she got to her feet and took her phone from the table and a bright flash came out of it. " _Look._ " She showed him his picture.

_"Is...is that a camera?"_  Peter asked.

We all flinched. How the hell did she forget about him?

_"Ummm...yeah! I...I...used this muggle technology and some magic and made this,"_  she replied hastily.

_"You mean you invented it?"_  He awed.

_"Uh..yes. I did. Electronics, circuits, mother boards, transistors...you know, technology."_

_"No,"_ he replied confused.

_"Well, show me the picture_ ," Moony got to his feet and took the phone from her to divert the topic and we all followed him.

_"The pictures don't come out?"_  Peter asked.

_"Do people from the television or video cassettes come out?"_  Moony asked him.

_"No."_

_"It's the same,"_  Kitty replied as Moony pocketed her phone.

_"C'mon! I'm starving! "_  I yelled.

_"Dinner's ready! Take your shoes off and wash your hands,"_  Kitty said.

_"Clean this mess, you three,"_  Lily said walking out of the kitchen _. "I want it spotless!"_

Moony waved his wand and the flour vanished.

" _ **Reparo**_ ," Padfoot muttered and the broken plates were mended.

_"Hello?_ " Kitty waved her hand and pointed towards her.

_"Oh! Sorry,"_  Moony waved his wand and the flour on her hair, face and clothes disappeared.

_"Thanks."_

_***Sirius's POV*** _

_"So, what did you two do all day?"_  I asked Moony, when we were having dinner.

Prongs, Lily and Pryde were busy talking animatedly.

He shrugged,  _"We talked, baked cakes and made dinner."_

_"What did you talk about? "_

_"About us."_

I raised my eyebrows.

_"She told me about her place and all,"_  he muttered.

_"And?"_

_"And there is nothing unusual, Padfoot. She is safe and trustworthy. I don't understand why you don't believe her!"_  he rolled his eyes.

_"You know it, Moony,"_  I muttered.

_"And, I even got more details of the war,"_  he mumbled.

_"But not the name of the spy?"_

He shook his head. _"Dumbledore dealt with the spy._ "

_"Did he now? When?"_

_"No idea."_

_"So?"_

_"So...we don't have to worry about any spy."_

I nodded and took in the information.

But why wouldn't she tell us the name? She revealed everything, but the name!

_***James's POV*** _

I lay on the couch, waiting for the clock to struck 11 so that we could go patrolling. Its 2hours more. Moony and Lily were playing wizard chess beside the fireplace.

_"Prongs?"_  Padfoot called me from across the room. I looked at him and he signalled me to follow him.

_"What is it Padfoot?"_

_"Can you do me a weird favour without asking any questions?"_

_"Isn't that the bedrock on which our friendship was founded?"_

_"Right. Give this butterbeer to Pryde,"_  he handed me a mug of butterbeer.

I raised my eyebrows. This is weird.

_"I'll get the rest for us,"_  he waved his wand and five more mugs of butterbeer soared into the air above us.

We walked out of the kkitchen.

_"Kitty, here is your butterbeer,"_  I gave her the mug.

_"Oh, thank you,"_  she grinned. _"I always wanted to taste this."_

Sirius gave us the rest.

_"Wow! It really tastes good!"_  Kitty beamed. Her gaze was unfocussed.

**THUD**

Peter fell unconscious on the floor, his mug lay aside, empty.

Sirius sat across Pryde.

_"So Pryde, can you hear me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you know who we are?"_

_"Yes. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew. "_

_"What the hell is going on?"_  Moony asked sharply.

_"Calm down, Moony!"_  Padfoot smirked _. "I'm just having a little talk with Pryde here."_

_"So, What is your name?_ " he turned to Pryde.

_"I don't remember my name. So I chose to call myself Kitty Pryde after my favourite mutant."_

_"WHAT?!"_  Lily and I asked shocked.

Sirius smirked.

_"Sirius, did you put veritaserum in her drink?"_  Moony asked sharply.

_"It's working, isn't it? Her name is fake. And let's know what else is!"_

_"What you are doing is completely wrong,"_  Moony said firmly.

_"So, you lied to us about your name?"_  Sirius ignored Moony and turned to her.

_"Yes. And I confessed to Dumbledore about it. He knows that my name isn't Katherine Pryde."_

_"She told me that, this morning,"_  Moony said sadly.

_"Where are you from?"_  Sirius asked her.

_"I am from India. I am from the future."_

_"Are you a muggle? Or a witch?"_

_"I am a muggle."_

_"Then how did you get here?"_

_"It was Valentine's, 2017. I was on our terrace, thinking about the marauders, Regulus and the wizarding wars. I do it everyday. I was having an argument with myself. Argument between my heart and my mind. It happens all the time. And then I saw these stars. Shooting stars. I thought it was a meteor shower. But then they just formed into a large cluster and into a bright blue ball of light. It came down, hovered above me. I touched it, at first it was warm and then it became hot. It shot into my chest and I fell on the floor. It felt like I was pushed into a tank of hot water. I felt dizzy. I felt suffocated. I got to my feet and ran down the stairs. I tripped over many things. I ran into my room and turned on the air conditioner because I needed the cool air. I felt nauseous. I felt a tug in my heart. I felt my heart beat in my head. I swayed and fell on the floor. I felt a lurch in my stomach._

_I felt like I've been stabbed with a hundred daggers. But then, I thought I had a bad dream. The argument between my heart and mind continued. But I felt something was wrong and I opened my eyes to find myself staring into a pair of confused piercing green eyes."_

_"What was this argument about? The argument between your mind and heart?"_

She raised her hand and put it on Sirius's chest and he gasped, widened his eyes and went into a trance.

_***Sirius's POV*** _

**_"The Marauders shouldn't have died. No. It's wrong. Things shouldn't have gone that way. Poor kids. Lily and James. Regulus, he was a kid. He was alone. But a brave soul. He should've gone to Dumbledore or his brother. Frank and Alice? No. Poor Neville. Nooo...nooo...this is wrong. Everything is wrong. Fred... Tonks ... Dobby... Hedwig... Poor Cedric, he was a sweetheart, always fair and kind... No..._ **

**_If someone had warned them._ **

**_If only Sirius made peace with his brother._ **

**_If only..._ **

**_They were all kids. Kids._ **

**_They graduated and jumped into a war._ **

**_They could have chosen different and safe paths._ **

**_They could have moved out of country._ **

**_They could have done a lot of things._ **

**_But no._ **

**_They chose to fight._ **

**_Fight for the light._ **

**_Fight for justice._ **

**_Fight for the world._ **

**_Fight for a better future._ **

**_They were all heroes._ **

**_Everyone of them._ **

**_The Order of the Phoenix._ **

**_Unsung heroes in the books._ **

**_They could have lived._ **

**_They shouldn't have died._ **

**_Yes I know._ **

**_Death doesn't discriminate._ **

**_But still._ **

**_They shouldn't have died._ **

**_The fallen fifty._ **

**_They were all kids..._ **

**_They were all just kids..._ **

**_Kids fighting for light..._ **

**_Kids fighting for better world..._ **

**_Many lost their lives and everything just because of wrong decisions._ **

**_If only someone stopped them.._ **

**_If only someone helped them..."_**  she cried.

_**"Oh you grow up! You ain't a kid! You gotta think about your damn life. Oh wait! You don't have one do you? "**_ another stern voice sneered.

_**"You don't understand... you never will. You are full of the practical nonsense",**_  she said.

_**"Yeah. And that is why you actually survived! Haven't you learned anything? Being all sentimental and crap...what did you gain? Nothing! Do you plan about your career? Listen, they're going to get you married off to a guy and do you-"** _

_**"I don't wanna keep worrying about all those right now. Please. Just let me have my moment! It's night for Godric's sake! People think at night!"**_  she tried to reason.

_**"Yeah! They think about the Real Things!"** _

_**"The marauders are real for me. The Order of the Phoenix is real for me!"** _

_**"Everything fictional is real to you!"** _

_**"Because they are less dangerous maybe."** _

_**"Just tell me one 'less dangerous' fictional thing."** _

_**" ... "** _

_**"Well?"** _

_**"..."** _

_**"Ha!"** _

_**"I don't have to convince you... please let me-"** _

_**"Mourn over the deaths of some fictional people, cry and then give me a headache! I know..."** _

_**"I want to go there... To the wizarding world of Britain. To the Order of the Phoenix. Change everything. And let it be a happy ending!"** _

_**"You've been doing this thing for like... what? How many days?"** _

_**"Years! Yes. And I hope one day my wish will come true! You know love can do anything! Love is magic! Love is everything! Love can make the impossible things possible!"** _

_**"You know? You've been single for like 2years? Thanks for that though! U gave me enough shit to deal with, all these years. I say don't fall for a guy, but you won't listen. You always fall for the wrong guys and then when things turn upside down, I've to face shit!-"** _

**FLASH**

Pryde, curled up into a ball crying. A man hitting her. A woman hitting her. Pryde crying over a phone. Pryde covering her face with a pillow and screaming. Two guys slapping her. Pryde scribbling 'I'm a loser' in a book, on a wall and a desk. Pryde hugging a girl and crying. Pryde cutting her skin.

_**"-But I helped you survive everything.-**_ "

**FLASH**

Pryde sitting alone and staring at the stars. Pryde smirking when a guy fell on her feet crying. Pryde showing her middle finger to someone in public. Pryde swearing at a guy on phone.

_**"-And now, you are deeply in love with this fictional guy and you know what you are doing to me? To yourself? "** _

_**"He makes me feel soooo good"** _

_**"He doesn't exist"** _

_**"He does"** _

_**"In you?"** _

_**"Yes. I love him. I love him like I've never loved anyone. And he deserves to be loved. To be loved soo deeply. I just wish he never died. I just wish they survived...I -"** _

_**"Look! A shooting star!"** _

_**"Oh I wish my dream comes true this time!"** _

_**"There's another one... There's another... Shooting stars! No its like a meteor shower?!"** _

_**"Is that..."** _

_**"What's going on?"** _

A cluster of stars in the sky moved in a spiral motion. It was beautiful. And slowly they started descending towards her.

They got closer and formed into a bright ball of light. A bright blue light. It hovered above her head. She touched it and everything happened like she said.

**_"See? What have you done? You get bloody migraines every time you cry!"_** the voice yelled.

_**"It hurts!"**_  she groaned.

_**"That's why I keep telling you to stay away from fandoms you piece if shit!"** _

_**"I didn't walk into a fandom. I was minding my own business. The fandom barged into my life and dragged me into it's world."** _

_**"Oh shut up!"** _

_**"Will you please stop arguing?"** _

_**"I can smell chocolate."** _

_**"It's warm. But also cold."** _

_**"Something is wrong!"** _

_**"Nothing is... It's a dream!"** _

_**"Wake up... Wake up you fool!"** _

_**"I feel safe and good! you don't like it do you? Being safe and secure? You are always paranoid. "** _

_**"Shut up and wake up u fool! This ain't a dream!"** _

_**"In dreams we enter a different world that is entirely our own!"** _

_**"Stop quoting freaking Dumbledore! You are insane!"** _

_**"It's good to be insane!"** _

_**"Don't you think? At all?"** _

_**"Oh! I thought it was your job?"** _

_**"Don't you feel something different?"** _

_**"I told you. Its warm and smells like chocolate. Its not different. Its pleasure!"** _

_**"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOUR BODY I MOVING! WAKE UP!"** _

_**"It's not. Who would come to my room in the middle of the night?"** _

_**"Unless you forgot to lock the doors? I hear voices. BLOODY WAKE UP!" the voice screamed.** _

She opened her eyes and found herself looking into a pair of green eyes.

I came back to my senses the moment she took her hand away from me. Her eyes were still unfocussed, but I found something else for the first time in those deep brown eyes. Pain. And she was shaking.

_"So...so...you're really here to help us?"_  I asked.

" _Yes."_

_"Who is the spy you've mentioned earlier?"_

_"Padfoot, you already took it too far,"_  Moony got to his feet.

_"Who is the spy, Pryde?"_  I asked sternly, ignoring Moony.

She refrained herself not to answer that question. James and Lily got to their feet too.

Pryde mumbled something.

_"What? Who is it?"_

She mumbled again in her language.

_"Pryde, I cannot understand you. Who is it?"_

She replied firmly in her language, looking at James, Lily, Remus and Peter.

_"That's enough, Sirius!"_  James stood between Pryde and I. _"That's enough,"_  he said firmly.

Moony helped Pryde to her feet.

_"I still can't believe you both did this,"_  Lily stared at us.

" _Black,"_  Pryde called and we turned to her. The potion was slowly starting to wear off. " _Hope you got all your answers. Three drops of Veritaserum and Voldemort would spill his darkest secrets. I don't know how much of it you used to get me to show you the worst things I've always wanted to forget, things I've buried deep in my mind. Well, maybe you believe me now. But if you still don't, I'm sorry, I don't know how to make you believe me. It's up to you."_  She let go off Moony's hand,  _"Thanks, Lupin,"_  she said and turned to leave. She stopped in her tracks, and turned to face us again _, "Black, and next time if you want to know anything, just ask. I'll answer you. Truthfully. I'll never lie to you guys. Because, all I've got in this world right now, is you. And I'll be fine if you don't even care about me because, all these years, I didn't wish for a great bonding between you and me or be a part of you or get all chummy chummy because I know that would never happen, for I know I don't fit in here or for the matter of fact, anywhere. People usually don't like me."_  She shrugghed. _"All I wished was, to get here, warn you and save your asses. Well, atleast that happened. That's the truth. The veritaserum didn't wear off yet. I can still feel it. So I ain't lying. Goodnight."_

_"Kitty-"_

She waved a hand and shook her head, " _Goodnight_ ". And walked out of the room.

_"Well done, you guys,"_  Moony gave a sarcastic smile.

_"Hey! I did nothing!"_  Prongs protested.

_"Well, it wasn't I, who offered her a butterbeer!"_  Lily glared at him.

_"It wasn't his fault,"_  I said aloud _. "Prongs knew nothing about it. It was all my plan. I know, Pryde wouldn't drink if I offered her a butterbeer. We never got along and you know that! So I asked Prongs to give it to her. I..I was worried, okay? All this war... It was just paranoia... I just wanted answers. That's all."_

_"And you added sleeping potion to Peter's drink?!"_ Lily exclaimed.

_"Well, I thought it was better. You saw what happened when she took out that phone of hers! And you can't lock him up in a room! He could hear! He could sneak!"_

_"Sirius, even for you, it is a whole mountain of stupidity!"_  Lily groaned.

_"Alright listen,"_ Prongs said in a firm tone. " _We've all got what we want. You got your answers,"_  he looked at me.

_"Well, not really. She didn't give me the name of the spy."_

_"Well, she answered your question, Sirius,"_  Lily pointed out.

_"In her language?!"_  I asked incredulously.

_"She's smart, though. She tried to refrain. But she couldn't. She answered in a language no one could understand,"_ Prongs said amused.

_"I agree. That was a smart move,"_  Lily nodded.

_"Alright, when I introduced her as my cousin, I wasn't joking about it. I was serious. If you haven't noticed it yet, she's got no one in this world right now and nowhere to go. Hell, she even forgot her name and named herself. Why is she here? Because of us. To save our pathetic asses and bring him down. It's because she loves us. She thinks we are her family. Her words still ring in my head-_

_'You...you guys were always like a family to me. A family I never had and always I wish to have. A family that taught me what friendship is, what loyalty is, what pain is. Though you were imaginary, 'cause ...all I did was read about you in books, you were always real to me.. I don't even remember how many times and how many days I've hoped...well, prayed to God, to meet you guys and not let any stupid thing happen to you. I was always ready to give up anything, even my life to meet you guys for atleast an hour and warn you about everything. I know this sounds weird to you. But it's not to me.'_

_And I say, she is my family. She's going to stay with us."_  he looked determined. " _I wrote to mum and dad about her already. No, not the future part. I can't write that in a letter. They'll be coming home tomorrow. Padfoot, I can't help you if don't believe her. It's your decision to make."_

_"No, I believe her,"_  I mumbled.

"That's good then. So as long as she's here, she'll be our family. " Prongs finished and looked at everyone.

Lily smiled and kissed him.

Moony nodded and looked at me.

_"She'll be our family,"_  I said.

_"Merlin! It's time for us to leave!"_  Prongs got to his feet.

_"I'll just go and see if she's okay. Is she going to stay alone?_ " Lily asked.

_"Well, Peter's here. Here, give her this mirror. She could contact Prongs if she needs anything,"_  I said taking out my mirror.

Lily took it and disapparated.

Moony levitated Peter onto the couch.

I waved my wand, sending the butterbeer mugs to the kitchen.

Lily apparated back looking white.

_"She's not in her room!_ " She shouted.

_"What?! What do you mean 'she's not in her room'?"_ Prongs asked confused.

_"She's not there. I've checked the other rooms too. All her things are here. But not her! She...she can't be gone, can she?"_

_"No... No... She must be here, somewhere in the manor. Let's go search for her. I'll go search the first floor,"_  Moony said and walked out of the room.

_"I'll do the second,"_  James said and disapparated.

_"I'll do the third,"_  Lily disapparated.

_"Well, that leaves the grounds,"_  I sighed and walked out of the house. I transformed into Padfoot and started sniffing. I caught her scent in the courtyard and followed it. She smells like chocolate and her shampoo, which is intoxicating.

I followed the scent to the gates. Shit! Did she run away? I turned back to myself and pulled out my wand.

" _ **Expecto patronum**_ ," I waved my wand and three silvery dogs bursted out of my wand and disappeared into the manor. In seconds, the others apparated to the gates.

_"She's gone out. I followed her scent."_

_"Well, my cloak's gone,"_  Moony said.

_"And my slippers too,"_  Lily added.

_"But where -"_  Prongs did not finish but jumped startled and closed his eyes and so did Lily and Moony.


	18. The Fire and The Death Eater

_***James's POV*** _

_"But where-"_

_"JAMES! JAMES! "_  I heard her yell in my head. I closed my eyes and saw fire everywhere. "James! Death eaters!"

_***Lily's POV*** _

_"LILY! Death eaters!"_

I heard her yell in my head and saw houses burning.

***Remus's POV***

_"Remus! The park! Death eaters!"_  I heard her in my head and saw trees burning down.

***Sirius's POV***

And I understood why, when I heard her in my head.

_"Sirius! Sirius the park! They're attacking!"_

She yelled and I saw two masked death eaters setting a house on fire.

_"FCK!"_  Prongs swore and we snapped back to our senses.

_"The park!"_  Moony and I shouted.

_"Let's go,"_  Lily pushed us and ran out of the gates. _"I'll send a message to the Order."_

Prongs and I transferred to our animagus form and ran fast on our fours to reach the disapparition point. We transformed back and apparated to the park, two miles from the Potter's Manor.

_"fck,"_  I swore the moment we apparated to that park. The whole place was a wreck.

Three death eaters and three wizards were duelling.

_"Go!"_  Prongs yelled and we both started firing hexes and curses.

Seconds later, Moony and Lily joined us and so did few more death eaters.

Flashes of curses and the burning houses, turned the dark night, bright.

A green jet of light soared past my head. Prongs and I were duelling back to back and so were Moony and Lily.

Moments later, the aurors joined us.

Blue, red, green, purple, yellow jets of lights soared past us, blasted things and hit some wizards and muggles alike. The aurors tried to take the people to safety. The death eaters started getting out numbered and falling apart after a few minutes. They realized and scattered and disapparated one by one.

_"You alright, mate?"_  I asked Prongs.

_"Yeah. You?"_

_"Never better."_

We took two death eaters down.

_"Moony! Lily! You alright?"_  Prongs yelled.

_"Yeah!"_  They called back.

_"Did you find her?"_  Lily came running to us.

_"Shit! No!"_  Prongs looked around.

_"Can anyone see her? Or hear her?_ " I asked.

_"No. I heard her moments ago. She was in pain,"_ Moony said worried looking around. _"I'll go and search for her in the park,"_  he said and ran towards the park.

Flames rose high when someone tried to put down the fire.

_"Fck this fiendfyre!"_  Frank swore, trying to control the wild fire.

_"Oh! Merlin! Fiendfyre? Is anyone trapped in there?"_ Lily asked.

_"No. Thank Godric! All the families are safe and together. The muggles should be obliviated, though,"_ Alice said helping Frank with the fire.

_"Hey, did you see Kitty anywhere?"_  Prongs asked hastily.

_"Who?"_

_"Pryde. Prong's cousin,"_  I replied.

_"No,"_  Alice replied.

_"She's nowhere,"_  Moony came running.

_"What?!"_  We asked in unison.

_"I searched everywhere. I couldn't even get her scent! Fck this shit!"_  He swore running his fingers through his hair.

_"Let's go ask someone,"_  Lily said running towards the people.

_"What is that magic? How did we hear her and see things in our head?"_  I asked Moony.

_"I don't know, do I?"_  Moony snapped.

_"It sounds like telepathy,"_  Lily said.

We asked wizards and muggles alike if they've seen Pryde. No one said they did.

_"Oh my God! They must've caught her!"_  Lily panicked.

_"No...no.. she wouldn't get caught,"_  Prongs assured her.

_"Let's try to reach her. Like she did,"_  I suggested. _"Telepathy whatever!"_

They all nodded and we closed our eyes trying to reach her.

_"Get that damn fire under control! They say someone is trapped in there!"_  I heard Marlene's voice.

We all snapped our eyes open.

_"No!"_  Lily whispered.

We ran to Marlene.

_"Hey! Who's trapped?"_  I asked.

_"No idea. All the families are safe and together. But the kid there says there is someone trapped in the house!"_  She yelled trying to control the fire.

_"Which kid?"_  Moony asked.

_"I'll show you,_ " a healer said and we followed him.

_"Hey kid!"_  He reached a six year old, who was holding his two year old sister. He looked at us panicked. His face was blotched with tears.

_"Its okay. Calm down. What's your name?"_  he asked.

_"Cory."_

_"Cory, did you say there was someone trapped in the house?"_  Lily asked him.

_"Yes,"_  he nodded.

_"Who is it? Your mother? Your father?"_

_"No. She is my mother,"_  he pointed towards an unconscious woman.

_"Then who is it?"_

_"I don't know. We were sleeping. And suddenly I heard my mum and dad screaming. We ran downstairs. My dad was fighting some big bloke. He got hurt and started bleeding. Mum pulled us to safety. Then this woman broke our window and came in. She pushed us out of the window first and then my mum and dad came. The fire got big and she didn't come out,"_  he cried.

_"Which one is your house, Cory?"_  I asked him and he pointed towards it. The fire was slowly dying.

We ran towards the house.

_"How are we going to get in?"_  Moony asked.

_"Lily, Moony control the fire. We'll go in and get her!"_ Prongs said.

_"Alice! Marlene! Come here!"_  Lily yelled.

_"Be careful!"_  Moony shouted after us.

_"Ready?"_  I asked.

_"Go!"_  Prongs yelled and we ran into the fire, waving our wands and making a way for us.

_"You could die! It's dangerous!_ " Someone yelled.

We both broke into the house.

It was still burning and smoke filled our lungs and burned our eyes.

_"You go that way!"_  Prongs yelled and he took off in a different direction. He ran upstairs and I ran into the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom, the sitting room. She was nowhere. My eyes were burning and it was getting hard to breathe.

_"Padfoot!"_  Prongs called and I saw him running down the stairs carrying her.

_"Let's go,"_  I caught his arm and we both apparated outside the house.

Moony, Lily and Marlene came running.

_"Is she alright?"_  Lily asked pulling out her wand.

_"Besides a crack on the head, a bleeding arm and covered in soot, she's alright,"_  Prongs coughed.

_"What was she thinking?_ " I coughed. The smoke filled our lungs and I felt like my lungs were on fire.

_"I'm taking her to Mungo's,"_  Lily said holding Pryde's hand and she disapparated.

_"And she's the last one. Thank Merlin, there are no deaths tonight!"_  Marlene said giving us bottles of water.

_"No. You're wrong,"_  Prongs shook his head.

_"What?!"_  Marlene, Moony and I went pale.

_"But, I've checked with all the families. No one's missing,"_  Marlene said.

_"It's not them."_  He shook his head. He was staring at the sky and looked shaken.

_"Ours?"_  Marlene gasped.

_"No. Theirs. There's a death eater in there,"_  Prongs said looking at us. _"In that house."_

_"Who is it?"_  I asked.

_"I don't know. He didn't have a head."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"His head and body were separated. I did not have time to search for his head."_

_"Uuughh! I'll go tell the aurors about it,"_  Marlene said and walked away.

_"What actually happened, Prongs?"_  Moony asked staring at him.

_"I ran upstairs and searched a room. She wasn't there. I barged into another room. I saw her unconscious in a corner. I took her and turned to leave and I saw a body sprawled across the floor, and without a head. The thing is, the whole room was on fire except for the corner she was lying unconscious, as if the place was fireproof."_

_"Wha...what are you saying?"_  Moony stared at him gobsmacked.

_"She can't be, can she?_ " I stared at Prongs.

_"How do you explain all this? The place she was lying unconscious was unscathed. How do you explain the headless body? The death eater was armed. He could've killed her easily."_

_"I think we need to send a word to Dumbledore,"_ Moony said and waved his wand. A large silver wolf bursted out of his wand and soared into the air.

_"Let's go help the others and leave,"_  Prongs got to his feet.

_"Aren't we supposed to go to Mungo's?"_  I asked.

_"After we're done here,"_  he replied.

It took us about two hours to get things done. The muggles were obliviated, the houses were repaired, the people were healed and some with major injuries were taken to Mungo's. Protective charms were put by the ministry workers and the wizards in the neighborhood were suggested to protect the houses of the muggles. We then apparated to Mungo's.

_"A concussion and a broken hand. She'll be fine,"_  Lily said.

_"Any burns?"_  Prongs asked.

_"No. That's what amazes me. She was in a burnt house for we don't know how long and all she's got is a concussion and a broken hand! She was lucky if you ask me. What? What's with thoses faces?"_

_"Has Dumbledore arrived?"_

_"Yeah, he's meeting Healer Tonks."_

_"Tonks?"_  I asked.

_"Yeah. Your cousin Andromeda. She was the one who attended her."_

_"Lily, you look in a right state. Go home, we'll take care of her,"_  Moony said.

_"Wait, what's going on?"_  She demanded.

_"You won't believe this,"_  I said.

_"Try me,_ " she arched an eyebrow.


	19. The Muggle and the Witch

_***James's POV*** _

_"Good evening, gentlemen,"_  Dumbledore walked in.

_"Dumbledore, you need to know this,"_  I said walking over to him.

_"Oh I'm sure I do, James,"_  he smiled at me and his eyes darted towards Kitty, who was unconscious on the bed. _"But after Miss Pryde is shifted to a private room."_

_"A private room? But why? What's going on? "_  Lily asked confused.

_"Patience, Lily,"_  he smiled at her.

Moony, Padfoot and I exchanged glances.

In moments, Kitty was shifted to a private room.

Dumbledore locked all the doors and with windows once we were inside and we all drew chairs for ourselves and sat around the bed.

_"So, James?"_  Dumbledore turned to me.

And I told them the whole story.

Dumbledore looked amused.

_"But... It can't be. Dumbledore, do you think..."_  Lily trailed off still looking confused.

_"Yeah! I've seen it. Everything about her. Her family and friends. The night she came here. She is a muggle. It doesn't make any sense,"_  Padfoot ruffled his hair.

_"Well, first of all I must know why Pryde was at the park in the first place? You know it was dangerous. What was she doing there, all alone?"_  Dumbledore asked looking at us.

Padfoot shifted in his chair.

_"Padfoot and Kitty had a row. We thought she went back to her room. And when I went to check on her, I did not find her there. We were searching for her when we heard her in our heads and saw those houses burning,"_  Lily told him.

Dumbledore stared at him and shook his head.

_"You people should make sure she is safe,"_  he paused.  _"Anyway, I have been waiting for this moment. But I never thought it would be too soon,"_ Dumbledore said cheerfully.

We all looked at him confused.

_"What do you mean, Dumbledore?"_  Moony asked.

_"You knew she was a witch and that she lied to us all along?"_  I asked.

_"Yes and no, James. You see, I knew she was different the moment I saw her, but she doesn't know that she is. She never lied to you or anyone. She was a muggle and still thinks she is. That night when she arrived here, and the time I've spent with her, I've sensed strong magic in and around her. Known magic. Today is her first outburst of magic. Accidental magic, to be precise. I've cast a spell on her, the day she first showed her talent in penetrating the minds. Even mine. I knew she was a natural Occlumens, a strong one and even a powerful Legilimens like myself cannot penetrate her mind in her most vulnerable state. And tonight, moments after I received a message about the attack, the spell I've previously cast on her, notified me about the first outburst of magic. If what you've mentioned is true, she was trying to save herself from the Death eater and the fire. She is a witch,"_  he smiled. _"And she needs to be trained."_

Silence filled the room. No one spoke. This new information was too maddening.

First, she comes from future.

Second, she says she is a muggle.

Third, we see our deaths.

Fourth, now she's a witch.

_"Are there anymore surprises left?"_  Padfoot asked no one in particular.

Dumbledore chuckled, _"Maybe, Sirius. Time reveals."_

_"Yeah, it sure does,"_  I sighed.

_"Well, this year started with surprises,"_  Moony smiled.

_"Yeah, indigested array of surprises,"_  Lily mumbled.

_"If it is all, then I should be leaving,"_  Dumbledore got to his feet.

_"Wait, how was...what about the telepathy? How did she do it? We were about two miles away!_ " Padfoot asked.

_"Well, that is something I'd like to learn. It's rather interesting. A rare piece of magic, I assume, "_ Dumbledore said cheerfully. " _Goodnight_ ," he said and swiftly walked out of the room.

_"Alright then, you guys go home. I'll stay with her,"_ Moony said.

_"Moony, it's okay. I'll stay,"_  Lily protested.

_"C'mon Lily, you need some rest. Besides, you'll be here all day tomorrow. I'll do this. Really. Go home and take rest,"_ Moony said calmly.

_"Yeah, he's right. You need rest,"_  I told her.  _"Call us if you need anything,"_  I gave him my mirror.

_"Call healer Tonks when she wakes up,"_  Lily said.

Padfoot, Lily and I, then apparated back home.

_***Remus's POV*** _

It was four in the evening. I was sitting in a chair, beside her bed, and reading an old, tattered copy of ' **Advanced Curses and their Counter curses**.' It has been three days since the accident and she still lay unconscious on the bed in Mungo's. Mrs. Potter takes care of her at nights when we are on our patrol duty. Mr and Mrs. Potter were told about her and they agreed to take her in without a question.

I saw her hand twitch, and I put the book aside and looked at her. She stirred a little and creased her eyebrows. I took hold of her hand.

**Flash**

A dark cave and a lake.

Great flash of green light.

Another flash of green light.

A fluttering veil.

A silver hand.

A great flash of green light.

Her screams and fire everywhere.

A masked death eater sent her flying. She threw everything within her reach towards him. She ran to stairs and to the top floor, and into a room. He barged in. She was in a corner trying to escape through a window. He fired another curse and sent her crumpling on the floor and locked all the windows magically. He was firing hexes. She screamed when a hex hit her and broke her arm, and raised her hands as to protect herself from the next curse. The death eater raised his wand and sent a curse, but a blinding light and a shield appeared in front of her and the curse hit the shield and the curse along with some other curses from her ricocheted and hit him back square in the face and his head blasted into pieces. She then fell unconscious. And everything went black.

I snapped myself back into the reality. I looked back at her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

* _ **My POV ***_

_"Holy friggin fantabuluous-stumpilicious-my dear-honeybunch-sugarplum-sexy-little-chocolicious-chocolateballs,_ " I blurted out. I really donno what I just said.

The man with the piercing green eyes looked at me confused.

_"What?"_

_"What?"_

He stared at me for few seconds _. "How are you?"_ he asked.

_"Never better,"_  I grinned _. "You know, Roses are red. Violets are blue. Guess what, my bed has room for two."_

He looked at me gobsmacked.

_***Remus's POV*** _

She sat straight on the bed, and started setting her hair and eyeing me. It was awkward.

_"I'll... I'll go get the healer,"_  I said getting to my feet.

But Lily barged into the room, looking pale. She looked at us.

_"What's wrong?" I_  walked over to her.

_"Nothing. I just saw things in my head and came to check on her,"_ she sighed _. "Thought something went wrong...like the other day."_

It was 7 in the evening, yesterday. Lily, James, Sirius and I were sitting around the bed talking about the attacks. All of a sudden, Kitty started writhing and screaming, her eyes still closed.

_"What's going on?_ " Sirius got to his feet and pulled his wand.

_"I don't know,"_  Lily pulled her wand and waved over Kitty.

She started shaking violently and so did the room.

James pushed her to the floor in time but the three of us weren't lucky. A wave of energy hit us and we were sent flying into the walls and were knocked down. Lily stunned her immediately.

_"Well, no. This time she is awake and I think something else went wrong,"_  I replied looking from Kitty to Lily.

_"Is she your girlfriend?"_  Kitty asked aloud frowning.

_"What?!"_  Lily and I snapped our heads towards her.

_"Is she your girlfriend?"_  She asked again.

_"No,"_  I replied.

She smiled.  _"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_"You're right, there is something wrong,"_  Lily mumbled.

_"No,"_  I replied.

_"You don't have a girlfriend?!"_  She wondered.

I shook my head.

_"Did I mention that green eyes are rare and only 2% of the world's population has green eyes. And I see two people with striking green eyes,"_  she looked from Lily to me.  _"Do you wanna go out with me?"_

"What?"

She waved her hands impatiently. _"Are you deaf? I asked if you wanna go out with me!"_

_***Lily's POV*** _

Remus went pink and looked at me.

I walked over to her slowly and pulled out my wand to check on her.

_"Where are you planning to go?"_  I asked her.

_"Ummm..."_  She frowned and looked around.  _"A library...or a book store!"_

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her. _"A what?"_  I asked again.

_"Are you both related? Because you both seem deaf."_

_"You want to have a date in a library? A library?"_ Remus asked.

_"Or a book store,"_  she pointed out.  _"You seem to like books and a date in a library or a book store would be great. You and I can both go to the romance section, pick up random books and flip through random pages, reading out the most kinkiest or the dirtiest parts aloud. We could stop whenever we want. It would be exciting and sexy,"_  she grinned.

_"Well, that sounds pretty interesting to me,"_  we heard and snapped our heads towards the voice of the owner. It was Sirius. He and James were standing at the door panting. They might have seen things too.

Silence filled the room. Kitty stared at us, her eyes wide. Sirius and James walked in.

_"Is everything alright?"_  James asked.

I looked at him skeptically. _"I'll go get healer Tonks,"_ I said walking out of the room.

_***Remus's POV *** _

_"Well, I think I should be leaving too,"_ she got out of the bed and walked over to me. _"Nice to meet you...ummm...Mr?"_  She extended her hand and raised her eyebrows.

Did she lose her memories?

_"Remus. Remus Lupin,"_  I shook her hand. _"And you are..."_

Her face fell. She blinked her eyes and looked at us.

_"I...I'm Wanda,"_  she replied after few seconds.

_"Wanda?"_  Sirius and James asked confused.

_"Yeah. Wanda Maximoff,"_  she gave a nervous chuckle.  _"And you are?"_

_"I'm Quicksilver and this is Magneto,"_  Sirius said pointing towards himself and James.

_"Oh! Nice meeting you too..What a day! Not even in my wildest dreams I thought I'd be in a room full of smoking hot guys,"_  She turned to me.  _"And my proposal still stands. I'll be waiting for you at the library the whole day then,"_  she smiled and walked towards the door.

_"Hey, where are you going?"_  Sirius caught hold of her hand and everything happened in the blink of an eye.

She twisted his hand and jumped hard on his leg, breaking it and kicking James hard in the groin and punching him square on his face, when he tried to push her aside. I got hit in stomach and we both were on the floor groaning. She ran towards the door and we heard another groan. We snapped our heads towards the door and found Regulus struggling hard to get his hair out of her grasp and escaping her hard kicks.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it towards her, " _ **Incarcerous**_ ," I muttered and thin cords shot from my wand. The next moment she was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

_"What the hell is going on?!"_  Regulus yelled looking at us bewildered.

_"She fckn lost her mind. That's what's going on!"_ Sirius growled. Regulus and James helped him to his feet.

The very moment Lily entered the room and gasped.

_"What is going on?"_  She shrieked _. "What have you done to her?"_

Kitty was struggling to get free.

_"What have we done to her?!"_  James yelled _. "She broke Padfoot's leg, kicked and punched us, and I don't even know what she did to Regulus!"_

_"She kicked me in the groin! She pulled my hair and tried to kick me more! Thanks, Lupin,"_  he panted still looking bewildered. We helped Sirius sit on the bed.

_"She broke my leg!"_  He yelled.

_**"Ferula,"**_ Lily muttered and bandages spun up his leg. " _I'll get the potions,"_  she said and ran out of the room.

The very moment, the room shook and we turned to her.

She stood there, free from the ropes, staring at us with her scarlet eyes.

_"What the FCK!"_  We all swore.

_"Hello boys,"_  she grinned menacingly and lifted her hands. In seconds, we were hoisted in the air upside down, and unable to move our limbs.

_"Pryde! Get us down!"_  Sirius yelled.

_"Kitty! Get us down!"_

_"Kitty what are you doing?!"_

_"Kitty! It's us. We are your friends. We mean no harm. This is just a misunderstanding,"_  I tried to reason. We were all screaming at the top of our voices.

_"Look at this! Fear in the eyes of four hot men! Two pairs of spooky grey, a pair of mysterious hazel and a pair of piercing green, "_  She mused.  _"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily I can make you scream,"_  she said menacingly. _"What am I going to do with you, eh? Rip your hearts out? Trapping girls with your freaking charms and abducting them? I thought you were a nice guy when I first saw you, few minutes ago,"_  she sneered at me. " _But when I saw you," s_ he snarled at Sirius and James. _"I knew something was wrong. Those frightened eyes, that messy hair, the way you were panting. I understood you didn't want me to wake up for whatever reason. Tell me, what is this place? How many people did you abduct? How-"_  She didn't finish. She was lifted off her feet and hit the wall opposite us. We fell on the floor in a bundle. Lily was standing near the doorway along with Andromeda Tonks, and they both had their wands raised.

_"Are you alright?"_  Lily ran to us.

_"What the bloody hell was that?!"_  Sirius turned to us gobsmacked.

_"Her...her eyes,"_  Regulus paled.

_"Dumbledore. We need to talk to him,"_  James muttered, helping Sirius to his feet.

_"She's lost her memory!"_  I said exasperated. I helped him sit on a chair.

_"It's just the effects of the concussion,"_  Andromeda said calmly waving her wand over Sirius's leg.

" _Here_ ," Lily gave him a potion and walked over to Kitty.

_"Lily, no_!" James yelled and pulled her.

_"It's alright! She just panicked,"_  she said calmly.

_"Panicked?! Panicked? She almost killed us!"_ Regulus shouted at the top of his voice.

_"She broke my leg!"_  Sirius yelled.  _"And did you hear the rhyme?"_

_"Yeah! She was all, 'row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily I can make you scream!' You should've seen her face!"_  James rubbed his forehead and eyes.

_"Well, I'd have appreciated the creativity if we were having a normal conversation and she was hitting on someone rather than being hanged upside down with a broken leg, and unable to move our limbs,_ " Sirius shrugged.

_"Re...really? Haven't you noticed her eyes?"_  Regulus said exasperated.

_"I am trying to forget it,"_  I mumbled.

_"Reggie, what are you doing here? Do you know her?"_  Andromeda asked curiously.

_"Yeah. Yeah, I know her. She's a good friend of mine,"_  he replied.

Andromeda was about to ask something but did not, for that very moment, Dumbledore entered the room.

_"What happened?"_  He asked looking at us.

Andromeda levitated her onto the bed.  _"We just stunned her,"_  she said.

_"Would you mind giving us a minute?"_  Dumbledore asked her. She nodded and left.

I told them everything from the beginning.

_"She was hitting on you!"_  Sirius looked at me awestruck.  _"What was that again? Roses are red, Violets are blue..."_  he trailed off smirking.

_"Guess what, my bed has room for two..."_  James finished smirking.

_"Moony, are you blushing?"_  Lily giggled.

_"No, I'm not. Oh shut up you two. She wouldn't even remember after getting her senses back!"_  I shrugged.

_"Oh I will remind her. She fckn broke my leg!"_

_"And kicked me in the most sensitive part!"_

_"Pulled my hair and hanged us upside down!"_

_"And made you all scream! Stop whining!_ " Lily rolled her eyes.

_"Lucky you. You weren't here!"_  Sirius scoffed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

_"Let us wake her up, shall we?"_  He pulled out his wand and pointed towards her chest. " _ **Rennervate**_ ," he muttered and she slowly opened her eyes. Regulus stepped back pulling Sirius with him. James stood behind Lily. She creased her eyebrows and looked around.

_"Merlin! It's impossible! I can't be in heaven! And I thought things would be kind of translucent in the after life."_  Her eyes found Lily and I. We were standing beside the bed.  _"Shit! I got you killed!"_  She shrieked and sat straight on the bed.  _"Dear Helga! I shouldn't have called you. Now I got you killed! What have I done?! James and Sirius are so going to kill me!"_  She slapped on her forehead.

_"They're not going to kill you,"_  Lily laughed.

_"We aren't dead. And neither are you. You are in Mungo's,"_  I chuckled.

_"I'm.. I'm not dead? Tha...that's impossible. How can I...can I...can't be dead?!"_

_"What's your name?"_  Lily asked.

_"What?"_

_"Your name?"_

_"Pryde. Kitty Pryde."_

_"You do have some wild imaginations, Kitty,"_  James sighed.

_"You're here too?_ " she looked around clearly.  _"And... Dumbledore, Regulus and Black. Were you all chased by someone? You all look in a right state!"_ She said looking at us.

" _Chased?"_  Sirius scoffed _. "We almost got killed."_

_"Oh dear!"_  she gasped.

_"By you."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You tried to kill us! You broke my leg!"_  Sirius yelled.

_"I...I.. What?!_ " She stared at us confused.  _"How high are you?_ "

" _Katherine_ ," Dumbledore called her calmly. She turned to him. _"We need to talk. So, let's get the healer to check on you first, and we'll be leaving."_

She nodded. Lily went to get healer Andromeda.

" _Regulus, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"_  She asked him.

_"Ummm... I snuck out,"_  he mumbled. _"I was supposed to attend a meeting,"_  he shrugged.

_"Don't tell me you skipped that and came here. They'll be mad!"_  She exclaimed.

_"Oh, Regulus Black was called to my office this evening,"_  Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Lily came back along with Andromeda.

_"Hello Miss Pryde, how are you feeling?"_ Andromeda asked her.

_"A bit dizzy, headache and my back hurts."_

That's were the stunning spells hit her.

Andromeda ran all tests on her. Asked her few questions and made her walk around the room, both forward and backwards.

_"She is good to go. Dumbledore, you know we don't let people go right away. It's because of you, I agreed to send her home. She needs to be careful,"_ Andromeda said. She looked at Sirius and Regulus, and frowned.

_"Thank you very much Tonks. She will be in safe hands,"_  Dumbledore smiled at her.

" _Tonks_?" Kitty asked.

_"Oh, we forgot the introductions. She is your healer. Healer Tonks,"_  Lily smiled.

_"You mean, Andromeda Tonks?"_  Kitty asked surprised.

_"Yes. But I don't think we've met before?"_  Andromeda asked smiling.

_"I...I just knew you. How's Dora?"_

Andromeda looked taken aback, " _How do you know about my daughter?"_

_"Oh! Black.. Black told me about you guys."_

_"Oh,"_  she looked at the brothers. _"She's good."_

_"Right then, we should be leaving. We have a lot to discuss,"_  Dumbledore said getting to his feet.

_***My POV*** _

_"You are kidding right? Tell me you are kidding,"_  I looked at everyone dumbstruck.

We were all sitting in Dumbledore's office. James and Remus told me everything that had happened on the night of the attack and how I attacked them an hour ago in the hospital.

_"Let's see it. Shall we?"_  Dumbledore waved his wand and a shallow stone basin, with strange symbols carved on it and fitted with precious stones came flying towards us. It was filled with silver substance which was like both liquid and gas.

_"The Pensieve,"_  I mumbled

Dumbledore pulled out a vial and emptied a silvery substance. He turned to me and nodded. I slowly got up and put my head into the Pensieve. The moment the tip of my nose touched the silvery substance, the office gave an almighty lurch and I was thrown down into a house which was on fire. Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Regulus joined me.

The house was completely on fire and I thought I'd suffocate and die if it was real.

" _You go that way!_ " James yelled and he ran upstairs. Sirius ran into the kitchen and I ran after James. He opened a door and searched a room. He was all coughing and his eyes were tearing. I wasn't there. He barged into another room. There I was, unconscious in a corner. The whole room was on fire except for the corner I was lying unconscious, as if the place was fireproof. He ran over to me, controlling the fire, lifted me up and turned to leave. We then saw a body sprawled across the floor, and without a head.

Lily gasped. My jaw dropped to the floor.

James ran out of the room, carrying me.

_"Padfoot!"_  He called and we saw Sirius coming out from a room.

_"Let's go_ ," he caught James's arm and they both apparated outside the house.

Dumbledore held my hand and we all came back to his office.

_"Thank you... Thank you so much,"_  I turned to James and Sirius _. "You...you guys saved my life. Merlin! I was heavy, wasn't I? Oh I'm sorry..." I_  bit my lip. I could've gotten them killed _. "But that was dangerous! It was fiendfyre for Godric's sake! You could've died! Are you nuts?! How could you run into a house that was on cursed fire?!"_  I shrieked.

_"First you thank us for saving you and then you get mad at us for saving you?"_  James raised his eyebrows and smirked.

_"You knew it was fiendfyre?"_  Remus asked surprised.

I nodded.

_"And you still you went running into it?"_

I shrugged.

_"Without a wand? Unarmed?"_  Lily asked.

_"Yeah. I can't just sit there and watch! I can't let them die! Besides, what's life without a little a risk?"_ I grinned.

James, Remus, Lily and Regulus snapped their heads towards Sirius. He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

_"Would you mind showing us what actually happened that night?_ " Dumbledore asked.

I nodded and stretched my hands to let them touch me. They all took hold of my hands. And I closed my eyes and concentrated on that particular memory.

**Flash**

**I was walking towards the park. Then I heard these booming sounds and hid behind a tree. I saw these masked death eaters. Two entered a house and two another.**

**I closed my eyes and tried to contact them. Tell them what's happening. I felt this rush in me. It was strong this time. I saw a glimpse of James, Sirius, Remus and Lily in the sitting room. And then it was gone. More death eaters arrived and after few minutes, there were all these flashes. I knew they were duelling. People were screaming. I tried to contact them again and I felt something burning inside me. I thought it was Adrenaline. I saw another glimpse of them. Like I was in their heads. Then the death eaters started the fire. I heard children scream and ran towards the house. I broke the window of a room and went in. It was all too quick. The guy was pretty injured. I pulled the kids aside and pushed them out of the window. I wanted to cause a diversion so the couple could escape.**

**_"Hey you dunder head!"_ ** **I yelled.** **_"Wanna know a super secret about Voldemort?"_ ** **The death eater stopped duelling and growled when I said his name.** **_"Well, he's so flexible you know? He could bend all 360 degrees. And guess what he does? He bends lower and sucks his $% &#. Because no one wants to suck a grass blade!"_ ** **It worked. Till then, the death eater was away from the fire and duelling. He saw me and charged towards me yelling, "** **_You dare speak his name! You dare insult the Dark Lord!"_ ** **He sent a curse towards me sent me flying. I fell a few feet away. I got to my feet and ran upstairs thinking that I could jump out of the window or something** **_. "And he f(%$ himself too,"_ ** **I yelled. He ran after me. I ran into a room and was trying to escape through a window, but he barged into the room and locked all those stupid windows. I threw everything in my reach at him. He knew I was wandless. He was firing curses at me. And I think one hit me and I was on the floor. Then something happened I felt pain and everything went black.**

I opened my eyes and looked at them.

Regulus and Lily were staring at me open mouthed. James and Sirius were pink in face, trying hard to suppress the laughter, and Remus and Dumbledore looked impassive though I saw the corners of their lips curl.

_"I can't believe you said that!"_  Regulus whispered wide eyed.  _"How am I supposed to look at him the same way now? I've to try hard not think about it. I need to forget this,"_  he shook his head.

" _Remus_ ," Dumbledore turned to him. He nodded and put the tip of his wand on his temple and pulled out a silvery substance and put it in the Pensieve. His memory.

_"Shall we?"_  Dumbledore said and I put my head in the Pensieve again.

Another lurch and we all landed in the room I was admitted, in the Mungo's.

It was night. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were sitting around the bed talking about the attacks. All of a sudden, I started writhing and screaming, my eyes still closed.

_"What's going on?"_  Sirius got to his feet and pulled his wand.

_"I don't know_ ," Lily pulled her wand and waved over me.

I started shaking violently and so did the room.

James pushed Lily to the floor in time but the rest of them weren't lucky. A wave of energy hit them and they were sent flying into the walls and were knocked down. Lily stunned me immediately.

**AN : (P) = in the present**

The memory changed.

Remus was sitting in a chair, beside my bed, and reading an old, tattered copy of 'Advanced Curses and their Counter curses.'

He saw my hand twitch, and put the book aside and looked at me intently. I stirred a little and creased my eyebrows. He took hold of my hand.

**Flash**

A dark cave and a lake.

Great flash of green light.

Another flash of green light.

A fluttering veil.

A silver hand.

A great flash of green light.

My screams and fire everywhere.

A masked death eater sent me flying. I threw everything within her reach towards him. I ran to stairs and to the top floor, and into a room. He barged in. I was in a corner trying to escape through a window. He fired another curse and sent me crumpling on the floor and locked all the windows magically. He was firing hexes. I screamed when a hex hit me and broke my arm, and raised my hands as to protect herself from the next curse. The death eater raised his wand and sent a curse, but a blinding light and a shield appeared in front of me and the curse hit the shield and the curse along with some other curses from her ricocheted and hit him back square in the face and his head blasted into pieces. I then fell unconscious. And everything went black.

He snapped back into the reality and looked at me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him.

_"Holy friggin fantabuluous-stumpilicious-my dear-honeybunch-sugarplum-sexy-little-chocolicious-chocolateballs_ ," I blurted out. He looked at me confused.

" _What?"_

_"What?" —_

_"What? What the hell did I just say?"_  my(P) jaw dropped to the floor. I looked at Remus(P). He went pink. James, Sirius and Regulus were laughing their arses off. Lily and Dumbledore were chuckling.

—He stared at me for few seconds _. "How are you?"_ he asked.

_"Never better,"_  I grinned.  _"You know, Roses are red. Violets are blue. Guess what, my bed has room for two."_

He looked at me gobsmacked.—

_"Did... Did I just say that?!"_  I(P) asked gobsmacked. Everyone were laughing except Remus(P). He went red. " _Dear God, please make me invisible,"_  I(P) groaned.

—The other me sat straight on the bed, and started setting her hair and eyeing him. An awkward silence filled between the other Remus and the other me.

_"I'll... I'll go get the healer,"_  he said getting to his feet.

That very moment, Lily barged into the room, looking pale. She looked at them.

_"What's wrong?_ " he walked over to her.

_"Nothing. I just saw things in my head and came to check on her,"_  she sighed. _"Thought something went wrong like last night."_

_"Well, no. This time she is awake and I think something else went wrong,"_  he replied looking from the other me to Lily.

" _Is she your girlfriend?"_  I asked aloud frowning.

" _What?!"_  Lily and Remus snapped their heads towards me.

_"Is she your girlfriend?"_  I asked again.

" _No_ ," Remus replied.

I smiled. _"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_"You're right, there is something wrong,"_  Lily mumbled.

" _No_ ," Remus replied.

_"You don't have a girlfriend?!"_  I wondered.

He shook his head.

_"Did I mention that green eyes are rare and only 2% of the world's population has green eyes. And I see two people with striking green eyes,"_  I looked from Lily to me _. "Do you wanna go out with me?"_

" _What?" —_

My(P) jaw dropped to the floor. _"Oh my freaking head! I asked Remus Lupin out!_ " Remus (P) went redder.

—I waved my hands impatiently. _"Are you deaf? I asked if you wanna go out with me!_ "

Remus went pink and looked at Lily.

She walked over to me slowly and pulled out her wand.

_"Where are you planning to go?"_  she asked me.

" _Ummm_..." I frowned and looked around. _"A library...or a book store!"_

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me. " _A what?"_  she asked again.—

_"A what?"_  I(P) asked confused looking at others. They were in fits of laughter, including Remus.

_—"Are you both related? Because you both seem deaf."_

_"You want to have a date in a library? A library?"_ Remus asked.

_"Or a book store,"_  I pointed out. _"You seem to like books and a date in a library or a book store would be great. You and I can both go to the romance section, pick up random books and flip through random pages, reading out the most kinkiest or the dirtiest parts aloud. We could stop whenever we want. It would be exciting and sexy,"_  I grinned.—

_"Rowena! What happened to me?!"_  I(P) groaned.

_"That sounds interesting,"_  Dumbledore mused. I looked at him open mouthed.

—" _Well, that sounds pretty interesting to me,"_  we heard and snapped our heads towards the voice of the owner. It was Sirius. He and James were standing at the door panting.

Silence filled the room. I stared at them wide eyed. Sirius and James walked in.

_"Is everything alright?"_  James asked.

Lily gave him a skeptical look. _"I'll go get healer Tonks,"_  she said walking out of the room.

_"Well, I think I should be leaving too,"_  I got out of the bed and walked over to Remus. _"Nice to meet you...ummm...Mr..."_  I extended my arm and raised my eyebrows.

_"Remus. Remus Lupin,"_  he shook my hand _. "And you are..."_

My face fell. I blinked my eyes and looked at everyone in the room.

_"I...I'm Wanda_ ," I replied after few seconds.-

" _Wanda_?!" I(P) exclaimed.

—" _Wanda_?" Sirius and James asked confused.

_"Yeah. Wanda Maximoff,"_  I gave a nervous chuckle.—

_"Did... Did...I just..."_  I(P) trailed off looking utterly bewildered.

Sirius(P) scoffed.

— _"And you are?"_  I asked them and let go off my hand.

They exchanged glances.

_"I'm Quicksilver and this is Magneto_ ," Sirius said pointing towards himself and James.

_"Oh! Nice meeting you too...What a day! Not even in my wildest dreams I thought I'd be in a room full of smoking hot guys, "_  I turned to Remus. _"And my proposal still stands. I'll be waiting for you at the library the whole day then," I smiled and walked towards the door.—_

_"What library?"_  I(P) groaned.

— _"Hey, where are you going?"_  Sirius caught hold of my hand and everything happened in the blink of an eye.

I got into a freaking fighter mode and started jumping and kicking them. I broke Sirius's leg, kicked James in the groin and punched him on his face, kicked Remus in the stomach and ran towards the door. Regulus just entered. I kicked him in the shins and pulled his hair.—

Regulus (P) groaned,  _"I'd call it a surprise attack. "_

—Regulus groaned and was struggling hard to get his hair out of my grasp and trying to escape from me.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it towards me. " _ **Incarcerous**_ ," he muttered and thin cords shot from his wand and bound and gagged me.

_"What the hell is going on?!"_  Regulus yelled looking at them bewildered.

_"She fckn lost her mind. That's what's going on!"_ Sirius growled. Regulus and James helped him to his feet.

The very moment Lily entered the room and gasped.

_"What is going on?"_  She shrieked _. "What have you done to her?"_

I was struggling to get free.

_"What have we done to her?!"_  James yelled _. "She broke Padfoot's leg, kicked and punched us, and I don't even know what she did to Regulus!"_

_"She kicked me in the groin! She pulled my hair and tried to kick me more! Thanks, Lupin," h_ e panted still looking bewildered. They helped Sirius sit on the bed.

_"She broke my leg!"_  He yelled.

" _ **Ferula**_ ," Lily muttered and bandages spun up his leg.  _"I'll get the potions_ ," she said and ran out of the room.

The very moment, the room shook and they turned to me.

I stood there, free from the ropes, staring at them with her scarlet eyes.,—

Lily gasped.

_"Bloody hell! What's wrong with my eyes!"_  I(P) shrieked.

— _"What the FCK!"_  they all swore.

_"Hello boys_ ," I grinned menacingly and lifted my hands. In seconds, they were hoisted in the air upside down, and unable to move their limbs.

_"Pryde! Get us down!"_  Sirius yelled.

_"Kitty! Get us down!"_

_"Kitty what are you doing?!"_

_"Kitty! It's us. We are your friends. We mean no harm. This is just a misunderstanding,"_  Remus tried to reason. They were all screaming at the top of their voices.

_"Look at this! Fear in the eyes of four hot men!"—_

" _What_?" I(P) slapped myself.

— _"Two pairs of spooky grey, a pair of mysterious hazel and a pair of piercing green, "_  I mused.  _"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily I can make you scream,_ " I said menacingly _. —_

_"Good Godric! What the hell happened to me?"_  I(P) groaned.

— _"What am I going to do with you, eh? Rip your hearts out? Trapping girls with your freaking charms and abducting them? I thought you were a nice guy when I first saw you, few minutes ago,"_  I sneered at Remus. _"But when I saw you,"_  I snarled at Sirius and James _. "I knew something was wrong. The fear in those eyes, that messy hair, the way you were panting. I understood you didn't want me to wake up for whatever reason. Tell me, what is this place? How many people did you abduct? How-"_  Two spells hit me on the back and I was sent flying and hit the wall opposite them and fell unconscious. They fell on the floor in a bundle. Lily was standing near the doorway along with Andromeda Tonks, and they both had their wands raised.

Dumbledore held my hand and we were pulled back into his office.

_"In the nicest possible way, Pryde, how high were you?"_  Sirius smirked at me.

_"High enough to break your leg,"_  I muttered.

_"Oh really? Let's see who can break more bones?"_ He snarled at me.

_"Are you challenging me, Black?"_  I raised my eyebrows.

_"Both of you!_ " Lily shouted.

Sirius and I glared at each other.

I sighed.  _"I'm ...I'm sorry... I'm sorry about the leg... I'm sorry for hitting you guys,"_  I looked at James, Remus and Regulus.  _"Oh! I'm really sorry. I didn't know what happened to me. I was...I don't know... I'm really sorry!"_

_"It's alright,"_  Remus smiled at me.

_"Oh dear! I said all those stupid things to you and made you feel awkward. I'm really really sorry. Of course you are beautiful and I think I couldn't stop myself. That was the first time I've tried to hit on a guy. And it was terrible. I never did or said such things before. Oh dear Helga! I must be high! I'm really really sorry. Regulus, I shouldn't have done that to you—"_

_"Merlin! Stop apologizing. You are embarrassing me now. I am trying to forget this evening. You weren't yourself!"_  Regulus cut me off.

_"But I haven't seen Moony blush since O'Conner asked him out in our fourth year. She was a year ahead us, mind you,"_  Sirius slapped Remus on his back and he went pink again.

_"Shame she went bald and grew a very long beard, the night before the date. She did not come out of her room for two days,"_  James said in mock concern.

_"You ruined his date?"_  I glared at them.

_"No we did not! She tried some new spell found in her bag, to tame her abnormal curly hair,"_  Sirius said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and we realized that we were here to talk about something more important than dates.

_"What do you say about the things you've seen now, Katherine?"_  He asked.

_"I... I don't know what to say. I don't know how that happened. Believe me, I'm a muggle. I mean I was. I still don't understand. I...I can't be a witch."_

_"And why is that?"_  He asked.

_"Because I've never been a witch before! And we never had a wizard or a witch in our family. And if I really was a witch, I would've known. I mean, I would've shown signs when I was a kid. And if my family tried to suppress it, I'd have died by now. You know what I mean. And..."_  I sighed.  _"You know, you can go into my head or use a truth potion to know if I'm lying. All I know is, things changed that night. The night I came here. That's all I can say. If you don't believe me..."_  I rubbed my eyes,  _"Please get me a time turner and send me back to that place,"_  I mumbled.  _"Or if you want me to prove that I'm not lying or anything, I'm all good to go and kill another death eater...alone,"_  I said looking straight into his eyes.

He smiled _. "This is not about our trust in you, Katherine. When I first met you, I knew you were something different. I sensed magic in you. A strong and known magic. And I even knew that you weren't aware of it. The way Legilimens did not work on you, or the way you showed us things and the telepathy, they were advanced magic. I waited for the proper moment. As we have all seen, the night of the attack, your magic burst out. And no one in this room disagrees with this. We all believe you. You are now a witch, Katherine."_

His words hung in the air for moments. I looked at everyone. They were all smiling. Except Sirius. He was smirking.

I sighed and nodded. _"Well, surprise!"_  I gave a nervous chuckle. _"What am I going to do?!"_  I shrieked.

_"Scared Pryde?"_  Sirius smirked.

"I can even break faces, Black."

_"You need to learn to control your magic. And I will be teaching you,"_  Dumbledore smiled.

_"You... You are going to teach me?!"_

_"I'd like to see you in my office at 9, next Monday. You need some rest or Andromeda Tonks would be after me. In fact, you all do,"_  he got to his feet and so did we.  _"I must say, it is not advisable to go for a walk all alone at nights,"_  he stared into my eyes. I nodded.


	20. The Potters

***James's POV***

We flooed back home.

Kitty stumbled out of the fireplace and tripped on her own feet. Moony caught her before she hit the floor.

_"I don't like this at all,"_  she grumbled.

_"Oh there you are! Right in time for dinner!_ " mum entered the room.

_"Hello mum, look who is home,"_  I grinned turning to Kitty.

_"Oh dear! You are home! Welcome,"_  she grinned at Kitty.

_"Mrs. Potter! Hello...I ...I'm Kitty... Katherine... Glad to meet you,"_  she stuttered and shook hands with mum.

_"It's good to see you home. I know. James told me about you. We came to Mungo's yesterday. You were...well.. Asleep. Now, go on. Clean yourselves up. Dinner's all set and you must be starving."_  She paused and looked at Padfoot's bandaged leg.  _"And what happened to you?"_

_"A small accident, mum,"_  he smiled _. "It will be alright. What's for dinner? I'm famished,"_  he pouted.

_"Shepherd's pie and chocolate pudding. Now, go. We will be waiting for you,"_  she smiled and walked away muttering to herself ' _reckless kids' 'never take care of themselves'._

_"Come on. You need to clean up. You smell like Mungo's, "_  Lily laughed and pulled away Kitty along with her running out of the room.

_"So do you, Moony. You smell like Mungo's too,"_ Padfoot smirked at him.

_"Why, thank you. I know it,"_  Moony rolled his eyes.

_"Well, she fancies you,"_  Padfoot nudged him.

_"Oh shut up! She wasn't herself,_ " Moony pushed him away.

_"Ooooh someone's blushing, eh?"_  I smirked.

_"Shut up you two!"_  Moony groaned.

_"Roses are red..."_  I started.

_"Violets are blue..."_  Padfoot continued.

_"Shut up!"_  Moony groaned.

_"Guess what..."_  I continued.

_"My bed has room for two!"_  Padfoot finished and we both were in fits of laughter.

_"You are mental. I'm going to our room, you keep laughing,"_  he pushed us aside and walked away.

_"When are you taking her to the library, mate?"_ Padfoot called after him.

_"After you master this tongue twister,"_  Moony turned back.

_"A tongue twister?"_  Padfoot raised his eyebrows.

_"Yes. Can you?"_

_"Padfoot no. Don't accept,"_  I warned.

_"Come on Prongs, how hard would it be? I can speak three different languages fluently and a tongue twister isn't a problem. "_

_"Really? Are you sure?"_  Moony smirked.

_"Bring it on, mate!"_  Padfoot said haughtily.

_"Alright. Here it is. The sixth sick sheikh's sixth sheep's sick,"_  Moony grinned.

_"Nooo,"_  I groaned.

" _What_?" Padfoot asked bewildered.

_"The. Sixth. Sick. Sheikh's. Sixth. Sheep's. Sick. Good luck with it Padfoot,"_  Moony said haughtily and walked out of the room.

_"The sixth sheep's shit what?"_  Padfoot turned to me confused. _"Ah! Don't give me that 'I told you so' look. What was that again?"_

_"Really Padfoot? I told you so. You know he does this all the time. And that clever git got the bathroom now."_

_"Shit. That git. Mooooonnnyyyy... Wait, you git,"_ Padfoot yelled as he limped after him.

I laughed my ass off running after him, before he sneaks into my bathroom.

***My POV***

Lily and I walked into my room.

_"We bought you these PJs. I know you need them,"_ Lily walked over to my wardrobe and opened it.  _"I wanted to get you some clothes too, but I don't know what your style is. So, we thought we'd go shopping once you are home."_

_"Oh Lily, you shouldn't have. I..-"_

_"Really? What were you planning to wear then?_ " She raised her eyebrows.

I started at her open mouthed.

_"Exactly. Go. Take a quick shower. I'm famished,"_ she said pushing me towards the bathroom.

_"Wait. Who changed me into these? I wasn't wearing these PJs that night!"_

_"I did. At Mungo's. Do you think we don't care about the unconscious patients and leave them stinking in those clothes for days?"_

_"You saw me naked!"_  I asked horror stricken.

She laughed out loud. _"Dear Merlin! This reaction is priceless. Look at you! No... We are gifted with magic, you see. We can make things disappear and can even clothe someone blindfolded and without touching them."_

" _Oh_!" I sighed.  _"Thanks Lily,_ " I smiled.

_"Come on! What are friends for?"_  She grinned _. "Besides, it was Remus who was with you all the time,"_  she smiled.

_"Oh! I gave you guys so much trouble. Especially Remus. He is such a sweet guy and how stupid was I to say stupid things to him like that! He felt really awkward. And I said all those stupid things to the boys too! I wanna be invisible,"_  I groaned.

_"Stop whining. We had a good laugh anyway. I never knew you were good at rhymes,"_  she chuckled.

I glared at her.

_"Now go. Shower time,"_  she pushed me further to the bathroom and left the room.

I took a quick hot shower. Changed into my new PJs. I was drying my hair with a towel when I heard the knock on my door and I opened it.

_"Remus."_

_"Are you done? We are getting late for dinner."_

_"Yep. Just a minute,"_  I said and put the towel on the dryer and walked out of the room. We walked in silence for few moments. _"Ummm... Remus..."_

He looked at me.

_"Thank you so much. Lily said you were with me all the time. I... I must have given you so much trouble. I'm -"_

_"Well, not really,"_  he smiled. _"I am unemployed. Besides, you never gave me any trouble. All I did was, sit beside you, read books, and force down some prescribed potions. Lily used to check on you every hour and Prongs, Padfoot and Peter would visit in the evenings. So, it wasn't even boring."_

_"Thank you, Remus. Thanks you so much."_

_"Oh come on! What are friends for?"_  he grinned.

_"Ummm...listen...about what happened at Mungo's. I'm.. I'm sorry...for everything. Hitting you...hitting on you... I mean.. It was the first time...that I...you know... Well, I... I wasn't myself... But you are beautiful. Really. You are beautiful. Inside and out. I like everything about you. Except one thing.."_

He sighed, _" Yeah. I know. The beast in me."_  He shrugged and looked away.

_"What? No! Remus John Lupin! How dare you say that!"_  I raised my voice an octave. He looked at me startled _. "I... I was talking about your height! Not...not...not the furry little problem!"_  I waved my hands impatiently _. "Its just a problem. A problem that you cannot control. Remus, when I said you are beautiful, I meant it. And when I said inside and out, it counts everything. When I said I don't like something about you, I meant your height. Look at you. You're tall. I'm not."_  I took two steps back. _"And...you...you look down on me like I'm a kid... So does James...and Sirius..and Dumbledore...and my neck hurts every time I talk you. After...after everything we talked about...the other day, you...you misunderstand me?!"_

He chuckled.

" _What_?" I asked him confused _."You...you find this funny? "_

_"No. I'm sorry. It's... It's just the way you talk. Waving your hands and everything. Merlin!"_  He burst out laughing. " _Furry little problem? That's what James calls it in company. And people think I own a badly behaved rabbit."_

_"I know_ ," I mumbled.

_"Alright, come on. Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I misunderstood you."_

_"I don't want your sorry,"_  I huffed.

_"Does this make up?"_  He pulled a bar of chocolate from his pocket, grinning.

I stared at him and the chocolate for few seconds. A smile was playing on his lips.

_"Alright fine!"_  I snatched the chocolate from him. " _You know my weakness."_

_"I'm observant,_ " he shrugged.

_"Oooh look what we have here,"_  we heard a voice behind us.

" _Padfoot_ ," Remus looked at him. He was standing on the top of the staircase.

_"Planning on your library date?_ " He smirked hopping down the stairs.

_"You expect us to give you the details?"_  I scoffed _. "I still don't believe you ruined the poor kid's date!"_

_"Hey we were helping Moony."_

_"Why? You didn't like that girl?"_

_"No, she invited me to the Slug club and I agreed to go with her. But the date was postponed and it fell on a full moon. I couldn't say no to her then,"_  he said calmly.

_"And so you guys took care of it?"_  I turned to Sirius.

_"What are friends for?"_  He smirked and wrapped his arms around Remus's shoulders.

_"Boys_ ," I muttered and rolled my eyes.

_"Anyway, what you said to the death eater was the best thing I've heard in days! Merlin's balls! How did you come up with that?"_  Sirius and Remus fell into fits of laughter.

_"But you shouldn't have said that. Do you realize how dangerous it is? What if the death eater had sent a killing curse rather than a normal curse?"_ Remus asked.

_"Nah! They don't kill you. First they get you, then they torture you and at last will kill you,"_  I replied.

We entered the dining hall. The others were already seated around the large table. James, Lily, Peter and Mrs. Potter.

_"There you are! I was about to send Tinky to get you,"_  Mrs. Potter smiled.

_"Hello dear. It's good to see you home at last," a_ n elderly man joined us and greeted me with a grin. He was slightly balding and his silver hair was stuck up in all directions.

" _Mr. Potter_ ," I smiled at him and shook his hand. " _Thank you. It's good to see you and Mrs. Potter at last."_

I sat beside Remus.

_"We were forced to come home, really,"_  Mr. Potter said cheerfully.

_"But it was for the best,"_  Mrs. Potter smiled at me.

I looked from her to James. James smirked and shrugged.

_"James told us,"_  Mr. Potter grinned.

_"After the dinner! Tinky?"_  Mrs. Potter called and with a loud crack, a tiny elf appeared, dishes hovering above her. She was wearing a clean blouse and a frilly skirt. She set the dishes on the table and turned to me.

She stiffened. Her bright blue eyes, which were the size of tennis balls went wider. She stared at me and back to the Potters, fear etched on her face. Everyone's attention was on us.

" _Hi_ ," I tried to smile, hiding my confusion.

She jumped and looked back at everyone, her lips trembling.

_"Tinky, this is Kitty. She will be staying with us from now,"_  James said.

Her eyes widened even more.

_"Tinky, go get the cake,"_  Mrs. Potter smiled at her and the elf disappeared with another crack.

_"She gets nervous around new people,_ " Mr. Potter chuckled.

_"Oh! Okay. I.. I thought she did not like me," I_  said.

_"That's silly,"_  Mrs. Potter chuckled as she started serving our dinner.  _"Why wouldn't she like you?"_

_"Kitty dear, why don't you tell us about yourself,"_  Mr. Potter smiled.

_***Sirius's POV*** _

_"Padfoot, you are staying home. No patrol with that broken leg!"_  Prongs glared at me.

We were supposed to go patrolling after dinner.

_"Why not? It's just a patrol and not a raid. I'm not staying home when all you guys are out there -"_

_"We aren't going to have any fun out there, Padfoot,"_ Moony said sharply.

_"Listen, if I have a broken leg, would you let me go patrolling with you?"_  Prongs asked.

I glared at him.

_"It's settled then,"_  he smirked.

_"Fine. But I need to know if anything goes wrong. You're sending me a patronus, aren't you?"_  I asked him sternly.

" _Done_ ," Lily, Prongs and Moony said in unison.

" _Take rest,_ " Lily ruffled my hair and smiled.

_"Be a good dog,"_  Prongs patted on my shoulder, looking from me to Pryde.

I scoffed and glared at Pryde.

_"I'm sorry,"_  she mouthed.

After they left, Mum, Dad, Pryde and I sat in the sitting room and talked about the past week. About her time travel, her interesting power to show things, her telepathy, and her recent outburst of magic. I got myself a bowl full of pudding, glaring daggers at her at intervals. They never spoke anything about the spy or the deaths of Prongs and Lily or about Voldemort and the war.

_"Will you just stop glaring at me like that? I said I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault,"_  she snapped at me.

_"Not your fault?_ " I scoffed.

_"Well, not entirely. You knew how'd I react when someone touches me without my consent, especially when I'm not sure about my surroundings! And it never happened before!"_

I scoffed _, "Says the one who wakes up in an infirmary and hits on a stranger. Oh! I forgot you were...delusional and a lunatic."_

She scoffed, "S _ays the one who defines delusional and lunatic."_  She sighed. _" I don't know. What would you do, when you wake up from a strange dream and the first thing you see is a guy with a pair of concerned green eyes...concerned yet striking. And sandy brown hair falling into the eyes...then there is this amber rays of light, falling onto him, making him glow...and then this guy smiles at you. A beautiful smile, that reaches his eyes. And you can feel his gentle hand holding you tight, assuring you that everything is alright. And above all, he smells like chocolate?"_

_"I'd ask him to let go off my hand and also to stop staring at me,_ " I replied. _"Well, if that's a girl, I'd say something else,"_  I said thoughtfully. _"Wait, you said you don't remember anything. How do you explain this?"_

_"Didn't I see it in the Pensieve? I can analyze... My feelings and everything_ ," she shrugged.

" _I hate to say, but I appreciate your creativity. The way you turn children's rhymes to some smooth pick up lines,"_  I smirked.

Mum and dad were chuckling.

_"Shut up! I didn't even know-"_

_"What was that again? Roses are red..."_

_"Shut up Black."_

_"Violets are blue..."_

_"I'm gonna kill you."_

_"This rhymes too. But the other one was better."_

_"Don't let me break your face now."_

_"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream..."_

_"I'm ready to hit you now. Any second."_

_"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily..."_

_"Black, shut up,"_  she threw a cushion at me.

_"Both of you. Off to bed,"_  mum interrupted. " _Now_."

_"Did I ever mention that you look more beautiful when you are mad at us?"_  I smiled at mum.

_"Yes, you did," s_ he said pursing her lips, fighting a smile. " _I stopped counting at 99564, when you boys were 12. I think you might have crossed a million." S_ he shook her head, as her lips curled into a smile.

_"Ah! Dad, I think we win_ ," I waggled my eyebrows at him.

Dad laughed.

_"Dear, sorry to disappoint you. He crossed a million when we were 16_ ," mum chuckled. _"And he still says it, atleast five times a day."_

_"Oh!" I_  looked at dad. That was all I could say.

Dad wrapped an arm around mum and kissed her on the temple. She blushed.

They look beautiful together. And happy. My parents. My family. I don't know about the fckin dragon pox. But I'm gonna make sure I take care of them and protect them.

" _We'll win,"_  I sighed getting to my feet. " _Someday_ ," I added.

They both chuckled.

_"Goodnight mum," I_  kissed her on the cheek. _"Goodnight dad_."

" _Here_ ," he pulled out a small flask from his pocket. _"For the bones._ "

I groaned.

_"Drink it. Don't throw it away,_ " mum said sharpl _y. "Unless, you want to stay home for few more days, when your brothers are out, patrolling_ ," she shrugged.

_"I'm not staying home!"_  I said and gulped down the whole potion. " _Ugh_!"

_"Good. Now, sleep tight,"_  she grinned.

_"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Potter,"_  Pryde smiled at them. _"Thanks again for letting me stay."_

_"It's our pleasure_ ," dad smiled.

_"This is your home too dear,"_  mum added smiling.

_***My POV*** _

Sirius and I walked back to our rooms.

I lay on my bed and stared out of the window. The fire crackled in the small fireplace. It was snowing. The moon and stars hung in the dark sky. It was beautiful. I always wanted to see this. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_"I am a witch,"_  I whispered.  _"I'm a witch. I travelled in space and time. Its 1979. I'm at the Potter's. I am with the Marauders. I am in the Order. People are dying. Voldemort is killing. Everyone is in danger. I killed a Death eater accidentally. And I was out of my stupid mind and asked Remus Lupin out. And I hit the boys who were worried about me. I broke Sirius's leg. Well, actually I embarrassed myself."_

I got to my feet and walked out of the room.

I stood outside the boys' room, counted ten and slowly knocked on the door twice.

" _Black? Black are you awake?"_

I got no answer and I just turned to leave when the door clicked open. I put my hand on the door knob. It was cold. I slowly pushed the door open and put my foot inside the room.

Sirius lay on his bed, staring into the fireplace, his wand in his arm pointed towards the door.

_"Are you busy? Did I disturb you or anything?"_  I asked.

_"Nah! What is it, Pryde?"_  He asked, now waving his wand, making the fire dance.

I walked into the room. It was a large room with a large king size bed. The fire place was small. The room has two large windows, where you can see the sky more clearly. There was a couch near the window, and two chairs. There was a large wardrobe in a corner, a large mirror beside it. The room was all decorated in red and gold. The duvets, the curtains, the carpet, and there were many photos of the boys on the wall. There was a rack full of books, in a corner. The room was clean.

I turned to Sirius. He was staring at me.

_"You came here to see our room? Really?"_

_"Umm...no...sorry...I ... I came here to apologize."_ There I said it again.

He raised his eyebrows.

_"No. Really. I'm really sorry. I panicked, I guess."_

_"Sit down,"_  he said calmly, sending a chair towards me.

I sat in the chair.

_"Listen, I'm really sorry about your leg. And...everything."_

_"You've already apologized twenty times today, Pryde. There's something else_." He was looking into my eyes.

I sighed _. "Well, I wasn't lying you know...about my status. I mean the whole muggle thing. I... I don't know how it happened. A week ago I was a muggle and now I'm a witch and its...its...really confusing."_

_"Yeah I understand that."_  He shrugged _. "I...I believe you okay? If that's why you are here. To tell me you...Alright, listen, about that day, I was suspicious. It was just hard to believe you. You popped out of thin air and you started talking about us, our secrets and said us you were a muggle and then started showing people things in their heads, but not me. We weren't able to perform legilimency on you and it was all so confusing and suspicious. I had no other choice. I had to make sure."_

_"I understand you,_ " I nodded and smiled. " _I don't blame you. But...those were the worst things you saw...in my head. Things I never wanted to recall or show someone. I don't know. I was upset that night actually," I_  said looking at my feet.

He got up and sat. I looked at him.

He looked straight into my eyes _. "At some point in life, everyone gets broken and unhinged, on the inside. But the strong ones gather up everything and try to move on and eventually succeed. No one wants to recall the worst most moments of their lives. But you should remember, they shaped you into a person you are today. I forgot everything I saw in your head. So its better if you try to forget about it too,"_  he said in his deep voice.

I stared at him for few seconds and nodded.

_***Sirius's POV*** _

She stared at me with those big, almond eyes with long eyelashes. And nodded.

Come to think of it, she is all brown.

Her dark brown skin, her dark brown eyes and her shoulder length dark brown-black hair. And her skin under the fire light just looks beautiful.

_"Have...have you ever killed someone?"_

Her question just snapped me out of my thoughts.

" _What_?"

_"Have you ever killed someone?"_  She asked again. So this what it is about. I could see the worry and pain in her eyes.

_"No. No I did not."_

She nodded and stared at the fire.

_"Hey listen. It was an accident. You did not kill him. The curse just rebounded when it hit your shield."_

_"But still. I killed someone,"_  she looked at me biting her lip.

_"You killed a murderer, accidentally,"_  I said sharply. _"If you weren't there, he would have killed the whole family. You killed a murderer and saved a family."_

_"But what about his family? His kids?"_

_"It was Marcus Crowley. Three years above us. He was single. He tortured and killed many people, including kids. So, it would be really great if you stop worrying about the death of a murderer. Yes, it's a life too. But he was a soul less murderer."_

She shrugged, " _Well, I feel good now. He was a murderer."_

I nodded.

_"I did something good."_  She nodded.

_"Good. Is that all or is there anything else?"_

_"No. That's all. Thanks_ ," she smiled getting to her feet _. "I'll go to bed then."_

_"Wait! Pryde."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"The spy."_

Her face fell.

_"You are not going tell who the spy is, are you?"_

_"I'm sorry Black. I can't tell that to you now,"_  she shook her head." _Dumbledore took care of him."_

_"He was the one who sold the Order to Voldemort. Sold James and Lily to him!" I_  snapped at her.

_"And he was punished too. Black... I... I'll tell you when the time is right. I promise. I'll tell you."_

_"The spy is still in the Order."_

She nodde _d. "But he isn't a spy now. He will not be a spy."_

_"And what, may I ask you are going to do if he still turns his back on us? Sell us again?_ " I asked sternly.

_"He won't_ ," she said sternly. _"He won't, because I warned him. I told him I would search for him every nook and corner of the Earth, find him, and kill him. Not a normal death. But a pretty painful one. Because ain't nobody gonna hurt the people I love. Nobody. Not the second time. Not when I'm here."_ Suddenly, her warm eyes turned all cold and dangerous. For a moment, I thought they'd turn scarlet again. But they did not.

" _You met him?"_

She nodded _. "And I'm not answering any more questions about this, Black. Goodnight."_

She walked out of the room, leaving me speechless.

_"When did she meet him?_ " I lay on the bed and asked no one in particular.


	21. The One with a Mad Idea

_***My POV*** _

I felt someone poking me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of large bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," I screamed rolling over the bed.

THUD. And fell on the floor.

"Tinky!" I groaned. "You scared the hell outta me," I said groggily.

"Tinky is sorry miss. Tinky is trying to wake up miss," Tinky replied walking over to me, her eyes wide.

"Yeah I'm awake now," I said slowly getting to my feet.

"Mistress calls miss for breakfast," she said.

"Yeah. I'm coming. In 10min."

With a crack, she disapparated.

I dragged myself to the bathroom.

I then dragged myself downstairs.

"Good morning Mr. Potter."

He was at the table in the kitchen, reading The Daily Prophet.

"Ah! Good morning Kitty," he beamed.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter," I smiled at her.

"Good morning dear," she was sipping her tea. "Seems like you haven't rested well."

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep last night," I said rubbing my eyes. "Maybe because I over slept the last three days." I sat beside Mrs. Potter. Tinky set a plate of pancakes, chocolate spread and orange juice before me.

"Thank you Tinky," I said and dug into my breakfast.

"A half-blood family from Dundee went missing last night. The Dark mark was above their house," Mr. Potter sighed and closed the paper.

"A muggleborn was killed along with her family in Blyth," Mrs. Potter shook her head.

"Good morning mum."

"Good morning Mr. Potter."

"G'morning dad."

"Good morning Mrs. Potter."

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter barged into the kitchen, shouting at the top of their voices. They looked at each other.

"I'm first!" They yelled.

"No you weren't!"

"Moony I barely heard your voice!"

"Because you are deaf."

"Wormtail, you were last."

"Not this time, Padfoot. I was quicker than you."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Mrs. Potter shook her head. "You all yelled at the same time, deafening us. No more bickering."

"Mum, you always kill the fun!" James groaned taking a chair beside Mrs. Potter.

"You boys have been doing this since you were 12," Mr. Potter chuckled.

"Yes. No more bickering. Masters should eat now. Masters did not eat well when Tinky is away. Masters look weak and how can they fight?" Tinky said sternly, setting plates before the boys.

"Tinker bell darling, I missed you," Sirius pouted at Tinky.

"Tinky missed masters too. But Tinky still will not give Master Sirius's fire whiskey bottles back. Tinky hid them," she glared at Sirius with her hands on her hips.

The room erupted into roars of laughter.

"Bad luck mate," James patted on Sirius's shoulder, laughing.

"Master Remus should eat first. Master can read the paper after the breakfast," she glared at Remus, making the paper disappear.

Remus dug into his breakfast.

"Bossy little Tinky," James chuckled.

Mr and Mrs Potter were laughing so hard, their faces turned pink.

"Miss would like to have some bacon?"

"Oh no Tinky. I don't eat bacon. Thank you."

"Another person to join Moony's club," James said.

"What club?"

"Are you Jewish?"

"No," I chuckled. "I just don't eat bacon. So you're Jewish?" I asked Remus.

"Half Jewish," he smiled.

"How's your leg, son?" Mr. Potter asked Sirius.

"Brand new," he grinned.

"Were you in Dundee last night?" Mr. Potter asked James.

"No dad. Lily and I were in Diagon Alley."

"Remus and I were in Knocturn Alley," Peter added.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"A family missing in Dundee and a muggle born witch and her family was killed in Blyth," Lily walked in. "Good morning everyone."

"Missing... What are they going to do with them?" I asked.

"Depends on the person they targeted," Lily replied.

"They might torture the person for information or to join them," James added.

"In this case, the person works in Department of Magical Transportation," Mr. Potter.

"But, what would they want to do with a person from Transportation?" Peter asked.

"They were trying to track down the movements of few known Death Eaters," Sirius replied.

"It was supposed to be confidential," James frowned.

"But the ministry is infiltrated," Remus said calmly.

"No one knows who is on the right side," Sirius sighed.

Few moments passed in silence.

"But you guys can fix it," I said slowly looking at everyone.

"What?" James and Remus asked.

"You guys can sort of fix it. Like, you can track people down. Their movements and everything."

"I think it might have missed your brilliant mind that that's what the ministry and the Order have been doing for years," Sirius scoffed.

"I'm not talking about the Ministry and the Order. I'm talking about you guys. You four."

"Us?" The marauders asked in unison.

"Yes you. What's one of the greatest inventions of the Marauders?"

"Our pranks?"

"Black, I'm serious."

"I am Sirius too. Damn the hell! We have the same name!" He said mock hurt.

Everybody groaned.

"I don't know. I'm so excited that we have the same name and I badly wanna high five you hard on your face with a chair!"

Mr. Potter, Remus, Peter and Lily choked on their juice.

"Ouch!" James laughed.

Sirius was about to retort when Mrs. Potter cut him.

"Sirius, Kitty," she looked at us sternly and pursed her lips.

Sirius and I glared at each other.

"Back to business. We did many great things," James said.

"I'm talking about the rare piece of magic. I mean, your greatest possession."

They looked at each other.

"The map? The Marauders Map!" Remus exclaimed.

"Exactly!" I grinned at him.

"What map? The one you worked on for years?" Mr. Potter asked.

"And the one Filch confiscated in your seventh year?" Mrs. Potter smirked.

"You knew about the map too?" James asked awed.

"The map that asks people to solemnly swear that they are up to no good? Of course I do," I grinned.

"Wait. So, you mean to say, they should make the map of what? Britain?" Lily asked bewildered.

Silence filled the room.

"Did you know that the statistics on sanity are that one out of every six youngsters is suffering from a mental illness? I thought that was all niffler's crap before I saw you, " Sirius said deadpanned.

"There is no great genius without some touch of madness," I replied coolly.

"Aristotle," Mrs. Potter, Remus and Lily chimed in.

"No, really. Its not that easy to make a whole map of Britain," Peter said looking bewildered.

"Well, not exactly the whole map of Britain. The wizarding villages to be exact. That's where they are mostly attacking. And some other few places. I mean, come on! Do you have a better idea to track people? I gave you information. You know where they live! I know its really a hard job. But look on the bright side, things would be a lot better. Missing people, their meetings, hideouts...everything."

"Hideouts? Kitty, a hideout in a village full of people?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Deserted places. Forests and all. Hey, I donno. You guys know better. I just gave you an idea. I know, the whole map thing is a pain in the base. But still..."

"She's got a point," Mr. Potter shrugged.

"A school is easy. But an entire village," James ran his fingers through his hair.

"It will be complicated," Sirius frowned.

"We can get the maps of the villages and charm them," Remus said thoughtfully.

"But it'll be really hard to track people. There will be thousands," Peter said calmly.

"It'll be a mess," Sirius nodded.

"Why don't we talk to Dumbledore about this?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, we will talk to him tonight," James nodded. "Are you guys alright with this?" He asked the marauders.

"Of course!" They said in unison.

"Good. It's settled then. Eat. You are going to be late," Mrs. Potter smiled.

_***Remus's POV *** _

"You look exhausted," I said to her.

"Haven't slept last night," she shrugged.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked her, walking into the living room after helping Mrs. Potter in the kitchen. The others left to work.

"Umm...get an idea on magic?" She shrugged. "In theory of course," she added hastily when I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay. Any favourite subject?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts of course!"

I smiled. "I'll get the books," I said and left the room.

I apparated to James's room and opened his large book shelf. There were hundreds of books, both muggle and magic. I took out our first year DADA, charms and transfiguration textbooks and apparated downstairs.

She was sitting on the carpet, by the fireplace talking to Mr and Mrs Potter animatedly.

"Strange. You don't remember any names? Only the memories?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yeah. I still don't understand why. I've gone through my phone," she put her phone on the table before her. "All the names got replaced with numbers. Even my family's. Not even a nick name! It's weird...usually things are the other way. People lose memories..well...completely," she shrugged staring into the fire.

Mr and Mrs Potter looked at her concerned.

"Hey," I announced myself, breaking the silence.

"You brought the books!" She grinned.

"Yes. Charms, Transfiguration and Defence."

"I thought Dumbledore wanted to teach her magic?" Mrs Potter looked at me confused.

"Oh, its just the theory," I replied.

She took the book from me and ran her fingers over the hardcover, the spine of the book and looked back at me beaming.

_***Lily's POV*** _

When I can back home in the evening I found Kitty, curled into a ball and sleeping near the fire place in the sitting room, with her blanket kicked aside, and Remus, fast asleep on the couch beside her, with a book in his hands. There were books all over the place.

"Miss Lily is home. Miss must be hungry. Tinky is baking cakes," Tinky came and took my cloak from me.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Tinky. I'll be back in a minute. Is anyone else back home?"

"No miss."

"Where are Mr and Mrs Potter?"

"Master and Mistress are resting miss."

I looked at the large clock in the room. Which individually monitors the whereabouts of the family. In place of hours on the clock's face are a series of possible locations, including **"home," "school", "work", "travelling", "lost", "hospital", "prison", "mortal peril",**  and a brightly highlighted **"pranking", "detention"** , as well as more lighthearted activities like  **"time for tea", "time to polish brooms", " time to clean your room", "you're late".**

The clock has golden hands, one for every member of the family. At first it has just four hands. For the Potters and Tinky. Then Sirius, Remus and Peter were added when the four boys became brothers, probably in our second year. And then I was added when we started dating. And now, there is another new hand added I haven't noticed before. For Kitty!

Right now James's, Sirius's and Peter's hands were pointing "work", and the rest were pointing towards "home".

"I'll go clean up and come. James and the others will be arriving soon," I told Tinky and apparated to my room, right next to James's, on the other end of the floor.

Actually, James and I were planning to move into a two bedroom flat in London, near to Sirius's. Sirius, Remus and Peter live in a flat which Sirius bought in our seventh year. But, when Kitty came here and told us about the future, James decided that we all should stay together and asked me to move into the Potter Manor. He talked to Mr and Mrs Potter and they were happy about it and I moved in two days ago. He wants to stay close to his parents and also wants us all safe. He wants the boys to move in too. The Manor has all kinds of protection with ancient and powerful wards. But Sirius and Remus are reluctant. They say it's not really a good idea to stay at the Manor. Remus is still not happy with what Peter did or in this case, would've done, if Kitty was never here. James still feels bad about it. He never talks to anyone about it. Not even me. But I can see the pain in his eyes whenever Peter is around him. Peter is still ashamed of himself and is being quiet more than usual. Friends and friendship mean a lot to James, Sirius and Remus. And its a major blow to James and Remus. Kitty did not want to tell Sirius about it. She said Sirius is not mature enough to handle it like a grown up. The boys agreed to it. They know she is right. Sirius would kill Peter. He'll kill the person who killed his best friend and his wife, and the person who sold them, brutally, in ways I can't even imagine. Once I've seen him curse Avery so bad, when he tried an illegal curse on James. Avery would be dead now, if Remus had not interfered to stop him then.

I sighed deeply when the hot water hit my bare back. I stood under the shower recalling every weird thing that happened to us.

Kitty. Strange and weird magic.

She is cool, sweet and even sarcastic.

My thoughts wandered to this morning's conversation.

I laughed out loud. The looks on Sirius's and her face were priceless. It was even more priceless when she emptied her glass of water on his face.

But she was right. If we made the map, it would be easy for us and the Order, especially on the missions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I hope you are enjoying.  
> I'm not 'English' so my English would be different :'D  
> Please let me know your opinions and suggestions are accepted :)  
> The story will be interesting. I promise.  
> Also, do not forget to share the story with other Potterheads :)  
> Thanks :))


End file.
